


Minden szentek és angyalok

by DahliaVariabilis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Atheism, Blasphemy, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Roman Catholicism, Science Fiction, Socialism, St. Michael's Muscled Arms, Steve Rogers's Whole Life, Translation, World War II, end of the line
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahliaVariabilis/pseuds/DahliaVariabilis
Summary: Amelyben Steve Rogers elveszíti Istent, majd megtalálja Istent, majd elveszíti Istent, és szintúgy Buckyt.Speranza All The Angels and The Saints című írásának fordítása.





	Minden szentek és angyalok

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * A translation of [All The Angels and The Saints](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439302) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> A fordítás a szerző engedélyével készült. A segítségért köszönet AritaRealnek! Jó olvasást!

**ELSŐ RÉSZ**

**1923**

Gyermekkorában, vasárnap reggelenként Steve Rogers anyja meleg oldalához bújva ült szokásos helyükön a Szent Cecília templomban – középső hajó, hátulról a jobb tizenkettedik sor – és hagyta, hogy a latin szöveg mormogása átmossa. Tekintete különösebb megértés nélkül kalandozott a szobrokon és színes festményeken. Néha olyan hideg volt, hogy látta a leheletét. Emlékezett rá, hogy boldog volt, és biztonságban érezte magát.  


**1927  
**

1927-ben pár hét leforgása alatt meggyóntatták, megbérmálták és megkapta a Szent Eucharisztiát. NacNamara atya állt mellette, mint bérmakeresztapa, hisz nem ismertek mást, akit megkérhettek volna. Mac atya még nagyon fiatal volt, így nem volt saját parókiája, ehelyett a Szűz Mária Kórház osztályain látogatta az épp ott fekvő betegeket. Steve azt gondolta, ez valamiféle gyakorlat lehetett. Mac atya véletlenül botlott Steve-be, akit egy nővérpulthoz közeli függöny mögé dugtak, amikor egyszer asztmarohammal a kórházba került; mikorra tüdőgyulladást kapott, már jó barátok voltak.  


Akkoriban Steve már szorgalmasan tanulta a katekizmust; fenséges bizonyossága elbűvölte és megborzongatta: _Hol van az Isten? Isten mindenütt jelen van. Mit tud az Isten? Isten mindent tud, tudja a legtitkosabb gondolatainkat, szavainkat, cselekedeteinket._ Mac atya almát, és ami még jobb, könyveket vitt neki – ráadásul nem csak vallásos könyveket, hanem A sejket, A nyugat úttörőit és a Bánya vaskapuval című regényt. Steve a nővérpult melletti ágyában fekve szinte falta őket, és még többet is – a kalandok úgy megragadták, hogy Adam Laretről álmodott, aki a vadnyugatot járta Káin-bélyeggel a homlokán, szerelmet és vezeklést keresve az indiánok között. Közben a katekizmus újabb kérdéseihez érkezett: _Hányféle bűn létezik? Kétféle bűn van – vannak halálos és bocsánatos bűnök. Kik azok, akik nem hiszik Isten tanítását? A pogányok és az eretnekek._  


A gyónás nehéz volt, nem igazán volt ötlete, hogy mit kellene mondania. Úgy gondolta, nem tett sok rosszat, bár biztos volt benne, hogy csak azért, mert nem volt rá lehetősége. Amikor beteg volt, sokszor hiányzott a templomból, de az anyja azt mondta, ha valaki beteg, akkor nem számít bűnnek. Mikor aztán Agatha nővér elmondta, hogy nem csak az a bűn, ha az ember ellop valamit, vagy káromkodik, de az is, ha haragot, vagy irigységet érez, az igazán aggasztani kezdte Steve-et, mert ő mindig dühös és irigy volt, és bár bánta, fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan tudná ezt az érzést megállítani. A tökéletes bűnbánat viszont azt jelentette, hogy az ember legyőzte ezeket az érzéseket. Legalább tudott mondani valamit a gyóntatójának.  


Bérmakeresztnévként a Josephet választotta, és a konfirmáció reggelén az anyja némán a kezébe nyomott egy kis Bibliát, melynek belső borítójára idegen, szarkalábas kézírással a Joseph Rogers nevet írták. Azután az anyja elvitte őt és Mac atyát ebédelni, és Steve bármit rendelhetett, amit csak akart. Igazán izgalmas volt. Hamarosan újra beteg lett, épp az első szentáldozása előtt, de Mac atya engedélyt kapott, hogy elvigye hozzá a kórházba, ahol Steve életében először egy vasrácsos ágyon vette magához az Oltáriszentséget; anyja és pár barátnője az ápolónők egyenruhájában könnyes szemekkel és összeszorított ajkakkal álltak körülötte.  


**1929**  


Mikor egy új, kisebb lakásba költöztek a Grace Street-en, a Szent Cecília helyett a közelebbi Segítő Miasszonyunk templomba kezdtek járni, ahol egy csomó új képet és szobrot nézegethetett, köztük egy hatalmas faragott oltárt négy angyallal a tetején. A templom hátuljában voltak a legérdekesebb szobrok – egy vak Szent Lúcia, aki egy szemgolyókkal teli tálat tartott, és egy igazán érdekes Mihály arkangyal, akinek szárnyai voltak, és izmos kezében kardot tartott a feje fölé. Az új helyük – bal hajó, hátulról a hetedik sor – a keresztút negyedik stációjára nézett, ahol Jézus az anyjával találkozott, és Steve gyakran az egész misét a bámulásával töltötte: Jézus kitekeredett nyaka, ahogy az anyjára nézett; az anya meggyötört arca; a Jézus vállán keresztbe vetett feszület kemény vonala, ahogy félbevágta a képet. A zsebében általában volt egy ceruza darab, és észre sem vette, hogy mit csinál vele mindaddig, míg az anyja halkan és felháborodottan rá nem szólt, hogy Steven. Lepillantott, és meglátta, hogy telerajzolta az apja kis Bibliájának hátsó, üres oldalait. Az anyja egy haragos pillantással kikapta a kezéből a könyvet, amitől Steve legszívesebben elsírta volna magát – bűntudata volt, hogy összefirkálta az apja könyvét és feldühítette az anyját, ugyanakkor átjárta a veszteség tudata is, mert mindennek ellenére szerette volna visszakapni a képet. Az anyja a szemöldökét ráncolva nézett a könyvecskére, majd fel a negyedik stációra, aztán újra vissza a könyvre. Tekintete ellágyult, ami talán még rosszabb volt. Steve tudta a helyét, amikor az anyja dühös volt, de most úgy érezte magát, mint aki mély vízbe ugrott, amiről az anyja mit sem tud, és esélye sincs, hogy kimentse. Lassan lapozta a Bibliát – a margókon apró képek – és Steve szinte belebetegedett a meggondolatlansága keltette szégyenbe. Körülöttük a latin csak úgy zümmögött, és Steve csendben imádkozott bűnbocsánatért – _Bocsáss meg, anyám! Bocsáss meg, Istenem!_  


Aztán az anyja becsukta a könyvet, és meglepetésére, szó nélkül visszaadta.  


Mikor két nappal később megkapta az első igazi ceruzáját, azt érezte, végre valamiben jó lehet.  


Agatha nővér már kevésbé örült, amikor azon kapta, hogy a Bibliatörténet könyve margójára rajzolgat a vasárnapi iskola alatt. Felkapta a könyvet az asztalról, és fejbe vágta vele, hogy csak úgy csattant, mire mindenki nevetett.  


– A könyveket tisztelni kell, nem tönkretenni – mondta és elviharzott, fekete habitusa csak úgy röpült utána.  


Steve összegörnyedt és lehajtotta a fejét: düh; bűntudat, hogy dühös volt; újabb gyónnivaló.  


Nehéz időszak kezdete volt az, mert a dolgok valahogy megváltoztak. Nem csak Agatha nővérről volt szó, bár kétségkívül ő volt a legrosszabb, hanem a többi tanáráról is. Azelőtt, amikor megbetegedett, amikor hiányzott az iskolából, amikor köhögőroham tört rá, és fuldokolva a falnak támaszkodott, szimpátiával és különös figyelemmel fordultak felé; segítették. Most metsző pillantásokat és lenézést kapott. Már nem volt kicsi. Csontos kezei esetlenül megnyúltak, míg mellkasa és válla vézna maradt. Azt gondolták róla, hogy átkozott, és egyben undorító is. Ez önmagában is nehéz volt, ráadásul a tanárok hozzáállása a diákokra is átragadt. Felhatalmazva érezték magukat, hogy ellenségesek legyenek vele, talán még bátorítva is. Steve szinte érezte maga körül a kiáradó üzenetet – kerüljétek a leprást – amitől zavarodott és dühös lett, ugyanis szinte biztos volt benne, hogy a vasárnapi iskolában hallott bibliai történetek nem erre tanítottak.  


Abban az évben keveredett életében először verekedésbe egy fiúval, aki félrerúgta az iskolatáskáját, mikor épp érte hajolt volna, és vigyorgott a tehetetlenségén. Mit tegyek, gondolta Steve, miközben a kölyök mellbe vágta, amitől ő a falnak tántorodott. Istenem, segíts, mit tegyek? De valódi választása nem volt, így aztán összeszorította a fogát, hátrahúzta a kezét, és ütött.  


**1930**  


Sarah Rogers ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy minden év november 11-én megünnepeljék a fegyverszünet napját, még ha ehhez ki is kellett vennie Steve-et aznap az iskolából. Nem mintha Steve bánta volna. Nyomorultul érezte magát az iskolában, nem úgy, mint a Központi Könyvtárban a Flatbush Avenue-n vagy a Brooklyn Múzeumban. A Prospect Park emlékművénél minden évben megemlékezést tartottak, kifejezetten azon brooklyni férfiak és nők emlékére, akik ez első világháborúban estek el 1914 és 1918 között. Az apja – Joseph Rogers – nevét is felvésték a többi közé. Steve és az anyja egyike voltak a több ezres tömegnek, akik részt vettek az emlékmű avatásán 1921-ben, bár akkor még csak három éves volt, és nem emlékezett belőle semmire. Mostanra egy sokkal kisebb csoport tagjaivá váltak, bár még mindig sok ember gyűlt össze, hogy meghallgassák a beszédeket és kezükben vörös pipacsokat szorongatva imádkozzanak.  


Talán mert mostanában olyan sokat rajzolt, vagy, mert olyan sokszor verték el, Steve úgy érezte, először látja igazán az emlékművet: egy angyal felemelte a sebesült katonát, szárnyait oltalmazóan köréjük borítva. A katona fiatalnak tűnt. Vajon az apja is ilyen fiatal lehetett? Steve az ajkába harapott, előhúzta a vázlatfüzetét, és egy puha ceruzával vázlatot készített, miközben fél füllel a beszédet hallgatta.  


– Nem öregednek meg, mint ahogy a hátrahagyottak öregszenek; nem fog rajtuk az idő vasfoga, ahogy az évek sem…  


Steve épp az egyik szárny végét satírozta, mikor egy női hangra felkapta a fejét. A hangsúly már azelőtt feltűnt számára, hogy felfogta volna, miről beszél.  


– Nem hősök voltak! – kiabálta; a hangja erős, de durva volt, mint akinek a hangszálai szét akarnak szakadni az erőfeszítéstől, hogy szavai hallhatóak legyen. – Hanem áldozatok!  


Erre már Steve is felnézett, a tömeget pásztázta, mint sokan mások, hogy meglássa, merről jön a hang. És akkor megpillantotta; talán anyja korabeli lehetett, és a többi nőhöz hasonlóan feketében volt, kis fekete kalappal a fején, de míg azok koszorúkat, pipacsokat, vagy imakönyveket szorongattak, ez az asszony egy vörös betűs transzparenst tartott, rajta: NŐK A BÉKÉÉRT. Más, szintén táblákat tartó nők között állt – Steve végre meglátta őket, ahogy a tömeg távolodott tőlük (kerüljétek a leprást) – melyeken a RADIKÁLIS NŐEGYLET, MUNKÁSPÁRT, egyiken pedig rémisztő módon a FÉRFIAINKAT HIÚSÁGBÓL ÁLDOZTÁK FEL feliratok díszelegtek.  


– Lelőtték őket, és miért? A testvéreink, a fiaink, a férjeink, a szerelmeink gáztámadásban haltak meg, és miért? Gáztámadás! Méreg! Belülről égtek el!  


Mellette egy másik asszony azt üvöltötte:  


– És ők még szerencsések voltak. A fiam túlélte, és most azt kívánja, bár meghalt volna! A fiam egy roncs, és miért?  


Ám akkor két rendőr tűnt fel a színen, karon fogták őket, és halk, de határozott hangon beszéltek velük, miközben a prédikátor a szószéken a torkát köszörülve próbálta visszavonni magára az emberek figyelmét.  


– Imádkozzunk – mondta, és az ima mormogása elnyomta a nők elvezetésének zajait; de Steve feszült maradt, még többet akart hallani, és düh öntötte el a tömeg fásult kántálásától.  


– Anya – suttogta Steve, és szíve a torkában dobogott, hogy félbeszakította az imát, még ha nem is a templomban voltak –, amit az a hölgy mondott… – kezdte, de meglátta, hogy az anyja ajka remeg, és szemébe könnyek gyűlnek. Steve akkor megijedt. Igazán, igazán megijedt.  


– Ne is gondolj rá, fiam! – mondta rá sem nézve, aztán megtörölte az orrát és így szólt. – Nem érdemes rá szót vesztegetni.  


– De anyám! – Ám Sarah Rogers csak felemelte a fejét, és nyomatékosan a prédikátor felé fordult. Steve a katona és az angyal rajzára nézett, majd kitépte és összegyűrte.  


***  


– Már megint világvége hangulatod van – összegezte Bucky, mikor Steve elmesélte neki. – Nem vagyok meglepve.  


Steve frusztráltan sóhajtott; ha már Bucky sem érti meg, akár fel is adhatná.  


– De Bucky – mondta, és utálta a hangjába vegyülő nyafogást –, az igazat mondta. Elmentem a könyvtárba, és utána néztem. Ez rettenetes, évekig élhetsz így. Szétégeti a tüdődet, megvakulsz…  


Bucky hátradőlt a ládán, karjait keresztbe fonta.  


– Mit gondoltál, halálra csiklandozták őket? Háború volt, Steve.  


– Ne beszélj nekem a háborúról – kiabált vissza Steve. – Fél életemet a kórházban töltöm, a másik felét meg a temetőben. Nem hiszem, hogy lenne olyan háborús emlékmű ötven mérföldes körzetben, ahol ne piknikeztünk volna anyámmal. Én mondom neked, először hallottam, hogy valaki kimondta az igazságot, arról, ami történt.  


– Öt éves voltál, mit kellett volna mondaniuk? Ezen kívül, normális emberek nem beszélnek nyilvánosan ilyen dolgokról, csak őrült nők táblákkal. Ez igazán nem illő beszédtéma…  


– Nem akarok illedelmes lenni – szakította félbe Steve ingerülten.  


Bucky csak a szemét forgatta.  


– És még csodálkozol, hogy miért vernek meg folyton. – Erre Steve az ajkába harapott, de így sem tudta visszafogni a nevetését; aztán püfölni kezdte Bucky vállát, amíg az le nem szerelte.  


– Áú, elég, állj le!  


**1931  
**

Steve képtelen volt visszaemlékezni, hogyan ismerkedtek meg Buckyval, ami meglehetősen furcsa volt, tekintve, hogy Bucky volt az egyik legfontosabb személy az életében. A dolgok valahogy két csoportra oszlottak, a Bucky előtti és a Bucky utáni időre, de a kereszteződésre nem emlékezett. Talán akkor találkoztak, amikor elverték a City parkban – elég sok gyerek volt ott, amikor történt. Vagy amikor Sam Cooperrel verekedtek a büfé mögötti sikátorban; egész jól tartotta magát, amíg meg nem jelentek Cooper haverjai, ám akkor egy nagyobb fiú leállította őket, de hogy Bucky volt-e az, fogalma sem volt róla. Bucky sem emlékezett; Bucky sosem vette a fáradtságot, hogy emlékezzen ilyen dolgokra.  


– Nem tudom – mondta vállvonogatva, mikor Steve megkérdezte. – Arra jártál, arra jártam. – És ez végül is igaz volt. Sok gyerek lakott a környékükön, Steve ismerte őket, szinte mindegyikkel verekedett már, de többségük idővel eltűnt, és csak Bucky maradt.  


Több szempontból is furcsa volt, hogy Bucky a barátja lett, hisz Bucky minden volt, ami Steve nem. Egy évvel idősebb, egy fejjel magasabb – és még növésben volt – kitűnő tanuló, ministránsfiú, és a Kikötői Klub ütőjátékosa. Ráadásul Steve számára úgy tűnt, hogy Bucky családja óriási: amikor náluk aludt – néha előfordult, ha az anyja éjszakás volt – nem fért el a hálószobában, amin Bucky az öcséivel osztozott, úgyhogy a dívány párnáin aludt a nappali padlóján. Steve számára, aki hozzászokott, hogy az anyjával csak ketten vannak, időbe telt, míg feltérképezte a Barnes családot: a két szülőt, a két fiútestvért, John és Dan bácsit, és Bucky húgát, Alice-t, akiért Bucky bolondult, és aki szintén csodálattal tekintett Buckyra.  


Mint kiderült, Buckyt még Agatha nővér is szerette.  


– Óh, jó napot, Nővér – mondta Bucky bekukucskálva a vasárnapi iskola tantermébe egy délután, mikor Agatha nővér büntetésből ott tartotta Steve-et, amiért az nem csinálta meg a házi feladatát, amiről még csak nem is tudott, az utolsó két tanórán ugyanis hiányzott, mert elkapta a szamárköhögés. Reménytelen, gondolta, és az asztalra hajtotta a fejét. Teljesen reménytelen. Ám Agatha nővér arca felderült, mikor Bucky belesett, mintha valami filmsztár lett volna, vagy ilyesmi.  


– James – mosolygott rá Agatha nővér –, segíthetek valamiben?  


– Nem, Nővér – válaszolta. – Steve-et vártam, de nem jött ki a többiekkel, gondoltam megnézem, minden rendben van-e.  


Agatha nővér nyilvánvaló megdöbbenéssel és rosszallással nézett Buckyról Steve-re  


– Valóban? – kérdezte megrovóan. – Nem tudtam, hogy ismered Mr. Rogerst. – A hangsúlyától a szőr is felállt Steve hátán, de Bucky csak mosolygott.  


– Óh, igen – mondta, és megvonta a vállát. – Persze, hogy ismerem, ő a legjobb barátom. – Steve lehajtott fejjel mosolygott a nővér arca láttán, aki mintha záptojást szagolt volna.  


– Értem – mondta, majd Steve-re nézett, mintha azon töprengett volna, vajon mennyi ideig tudná távol tartani Buckytól, aztán megadóan sóhajtott. – Rendben – legyintett megvetően –, mehetsz.  


Steve felkapta a könyveit és a kabátját, és kirohant az ajtón.  


– Ezt nem kellett volna – mondta odakint Buckynak. – Rám nem fog jobb szemmel nézni, de rád talán rosszabbal.  


Bucky megállt, és keményen pillantást vetett rá.  


– Azt hiszed, érdekel, hogy az a vén banya kedvel, vagy sem? – kérdezte, és Steve gyomrában összeszorult valami; egy ideges remegés.  


– Nem tudom – vonta össze a szemöldökét Steve. – Nekem úgy tűnik, szeretnéd, hogy kedveljenek. Mindenesetre, az emberek kedvelnek.  


– A kettő nem ugyanaz – mondta Bucky.  


**1933**  


Steve az év egy harmadát ágyban töltötte egy hörghurut miatt, amiből aztán tüdőgyulladás lett, és ez alkalommal az egész betegeskedést olyan elviselhetetlennek érezte, hogy teljes letargiába zuhant. Sosem fogja elvégezni az iskolát, a földi pokolba ragadt, és még a moziba sem tudott elmenni Buckyval, ami azon kevés dolgok egyike volt, amikben igazán örömét lelte. Fájt az állandó köhögés, egy roncs volt tőle, alig kapott levegőt; fuldoklott. Néhanapján még az olvasáshoz sem volt ereje, nem is szólva a rajzolásról, vagy bármi másról; olyan kimerült volt, ráadásul amikor az anyja dolgozni ment, még magányos is, eltekintve Bucky látogatásaitól. Steve anyja az ajtó előtt egy tégla alá dugott egy kulcsot Buckynak, és Bucky szinte minden nap eljött látogatóba, tanítási napokon elhozta Steve-nek a házi feladatait, vagy könyvtári könyveket, és újságokat, hogy együtt nézhessék át a sportrovatot.  


Mindazonáltal ez azt jelentette, hogy egyik nap Bucky a fal tövében találta. Mikor felébredt egyedül volt, a láza megint felszökött, és mindene fájt. Hirtelen elöntötte a harag, az irigység és a kétségbeesés – a sok bűnös érzés – és összegömbölyödve zokogott megállíthatatlanul, arra sem emlékezve, hogy Bucky mikor érkezett, kivéve, hogy egyszer csak ott tornyosult fölötte ijedt szemekkel. Steve rekedten ráordított, hogy: _Menj el! Tűnj innen! Hagyjál békén!_ Aztán hirtelen, tiszta és hideg rémülettel azt kiabálta: _Ennek semmi értelme!_ A következő pillanatban pedig Bucky vállán zokogott, sárga slejmet köhögve fel, miközben az orrából a takony a kezére és az alkarjára folyt, beszennyezve Bucky ingét, és Steve undorodott tőle, és undorító volt ő maga is, és az emberek joggal gyűlölték. Amikor kissé észhez tért, Bucky egy hideg, nedves kendővel megtörölte az arcát, visszafektette a párnára, és azt suttogta:  


– Steve, szólok anyukádnak, oké? Mrs. O’Neil lentről itt marad veled, amíg én elszaladok érte. Nagyon gyors leszek, csak hunyd be a szemed, pihenj egy kicsit, és amikor kinyitod, anyukád itt lesz veled, rendben?  


– Igen – nyögte Steve, és tette, amit Bucky mondott. Behunyta a szemét, és mikor kinyitotta, az anyja ott volt, és ő érezte az alkoholos rongy szagát és érintését.  


– Bocsáss meg, anya – mondta Steve gyengén, majd próbaképpen azt, hogy – Bucky…?  


– Itt van. Kint vár. Szeretnéd, hogy behívjam?  


– Ne! – Steve gondolni sem bírt rá, hogy Bucky mit látott már eddig is. – Ne! Ne! – és újra sírni kezdett, mint egy nyavalyás csecsemő, miközben az anyja csitítgatta.  


– Shh! Csss, édesem! Minden rendben lesz! … Fáradt – hallotta Steve, ahogy az anyja Buckyhoz szólt, és Bucky azt válaszolta:  


– Hát persze, hogy az.  


Aztán Steve jobban lett, de még mindig képtelen volt Bucky szemébe nézni – amíg nem találkoznak újra, úgy tehet, mintha mindez meg sem történt volna, és még mindig lenne valahol egy Bucky nevű barátja, aki nem látta, milyen undorító is ő valójában. Megkérte az anyját, hogy ne engedje be Buckyt, mondja azt, hogy még nincs elég jól, mondja azt, hogy alszik, mondjon neki akármit.  


Így telt el pár nap, aztán amikor egyszer felébredt, Bucky már bent volt a szobájában. Csak ült ott savanyú ábrázattal.  


– Rettenetesen festesz, ugye tudod? A szemed alatt fekete karikák, a ronda képed meg egy valódi katasztrófa.  


Steve szinte szédült a megkönnyebbüléstől, mert ez mind igaz volt. És ez jó volt.  


– Mi az ördög? – követelte Bucky. – Bezárkózol, keseregsz, teszed itt az idiótát?  


– Nem tudom – sóhajtott Steve feltápászkodva. – Tényleg nem. Fogalmam sem volt, hogy nézzek rád.  


– Két szemmel – mondta erre Bucky, két mutatóujját, mint egy pisztolyt emelve felé –, egy irányba nézve. – És ezzel minden rendben volt köztük. Bucky újra látogatta, míg Steve lábadozott. Hozta a házi feladatot, a könyvtári könyveket, az összes sportrovatot, ám valami megváltozott; valami Steve-ben megváltozott.  


– Azt hiszem, végem van – mutatta Buckynak az ellenőrzőjét, amit az osztályfőnöke elhozott az anyjának. Az irodalom, nyelvtan és történelem tárgyakból úgy-ahogy elevickélt, de földrajzból alig csúszott át, matekból pedig bukásra állt; az egyetlen, amit megdicsértek, a csodálatos kézírása volt. – Nem hiszem, hogy továbbengednek, ha megbukok matekból – nyögte. – Meglátod, hogy évet kell ismételnem.  


– Azt hittem, hamarosan újra jöhetsz suliba – mondta Bucky szemöldök ráncolva.  


– Ja, de olyan sokat hagytam ki – mondta, majd megállt, hogy köhögjön egyet, bár már javult, és sokkal szárazabb volt a köhögése. Megmutatta Buckynak a matekkönyvét, az egyenletek kiütéssel győztek. _Egy háromszög egyik szögfelezője a szemközti oldallal 85°-os, egy másik szögfelezővel 54°-os szöget zár be. Mekkorák a háromszög szögei?_ És ez? _Melyik az a szám, amelyet, ha megszorzunk a nála 1-gyel nagyobb számmal, a szorzat 25-tel lesz nagyobb, mint az eredeti szám?_  
– Mi a francot jelent ez egyáltalán?  


Bucky a feladatra nézve azt mondta:  


– Ezek nem nehezek, csak épp akkor hiányoztál.  


Erre Steve csak a szemét forgatta.  


– Mindig hiányoztam, épp ez a probléma. Ráadásul itt van ez is – mondta, és Buckyhoz vágta a Baltimore-i Katekizmust, aminek az elejébe Bucky kis jegyzetet tett korábban, hogy Steve tudja, melyik héten melyik részt kell megtanulnia. Bucky egy kiáltás kíséretében elkapta a könyvet, mert az ember mégse dobálja csak úgy a katekizmust. Steve tegnap belelapozott, átfutva az ismerős kérdéseken és válaszokon – Honnan tudjuk, miben kell hinnünk? A katolikus Anyaszentegyháztól, melyen keresztül Isten szól hozzánk. – de a könyv minden varázsát elveszítette. _Hiszek a Szentlélekben. Hiszem a katolikus Anyaszentegyházat, a szentek közösségét, a bűnök bocsánatát, a test feltámadását és az örök életet._ De már nem hitt benne. Egyetlen szavát sem hitte el.  


– Azt hiszem, végeztem ezzel – mondta Buckynak; és bár a hangja remegett, őrült megkönnyebbülést érzett, hogy megtette, hogy végre elmondta valakinek. Egész életében félt a haláltól, és hogy mi fog történni a halhatatlan lelkével utána, de belefáradt ebbe a terrorba. Többé nem fog rettegni. – Megmondom anyának, hogy nem megyek többet.  


– Okéé – mondta Bucky elnyújtva. – Már megint letargikus napod van, úgyhogy csak egyesével, rendben? – Majd felvette Steve vázlatfüzetét, egy ceruzát, és a következő üres oldalra lapozott.  


– Hé – tiltakozott Steve –, az a vázlatfüzetem!  


Bucky fintorogva rászólt:  


– Nem, ma nem; ma a matekkönyved. – És Bucky, aki egy évvel idősebb volt, és két osztállyal előtte járt, egyenleteket írt elő, és egyszerű szavakkal magyarázta el az algebrát, mondandóját néhány gyenge fejbekkel erősítve. – Hé, Szépfiú! Nem érek rá egész nap – mondta, mikor úgy látta, Steve elábrándozott.  


Bucky szerette eljátszani az együgyűt – Steve-nek meggyőződése volt, hogy azért, hogy ő jobban érezze magát, mintha hihetetlen lett volna, hogy Bucky egyszerre jóképű, atletikus, okos, és a lányok is imádják – de ezt az álcát képtelen volt fenntartani, amikor Steve nyomorult hátsóját rugdosta át a matekvizsgán, ami végül is sikerült 1932. júniusában.  


– Ugye tudod, hogy nálad jobb barátot senki sem kívánhat – mondta neki Steve, miközben hanyatt dőlt a Central Park füvén, magához szorítva meggyűrődött bizonyítványát.  


– Persze, hogy tudom – válaszolta, és valami Steve mellkasának csapódott. – Itt a kesztyűm, ráférne egy olajozás! – Mikor Steve somolyogva felült a kesztyű az ölébe pottyant. – Holnap meccsem van, a vasárnapi iskola után…  


– Nem megyek.  


– De akkor nem látod, hogyan játszom – mondta Bucky ártatlan képpel, mire Steve rámeredt.  


– Tudod, mire gondolok.  


– Óh, tudom, hogyne tudnám – mondta Steve mellé huppanva a fűbe. – Anyád mit szólt hozzá?  


–Nem tudom – sóhajtotta, pedig tudta. Sarah Rogers az ajkába harapott, és azt mondta neki, hogy már nem gyerek, és úgy kell cselekednie, ahogy a lelkiismerete diktálja, de Steve látta rajta, hogy nem örült neki.  


– Nem tudod? – kérdezte Bucky felindultan. – Ha az én anyám lenne, tudnám. Az egész blokk tudná, egész Észak-Jersey tudná – mondta, mire Steve elvigyorodott. – Figyelj – szólt Bucky hirtelen elkomolyodva, ahogy fél karra támaszkodott –, szörnyű éved volt, és elbizonytalanodtál Istennel kapcsolatban…  


– Bucky – mondta Steve feszülten –, én nem hiszem, hogy létezik…  


– Csitt, rendben, csak hallgass meg, oké? Van keresztapád, nem?  


– Chris bácsikám – válaszolta Steve komoran. – Egy hónappal a háború vége előtt halt meg, az argonne erdei csatában.  


– Rendben, de bérmálkozó voltál? Van bérmakeresztapád.  


– Igen, MacNamara atya – mondta Steve, de aztán elkomorodott. – Egy ideje nem találkoztunk.  


– Talán megismert – vágta rá Bucky. – Miért nem keresed meg, kérsz bocsánatot a rossz természetedért, és beszélsz vele? Ez a feladata, tudod; ezt kell tennie.  


– Ez tényleg nem rossz ötlet – látta be Steve. Kedvelte Mac atyát, aki mindig kedves volt hozzá.  


– Azt mondja, nem rossz ötlet. Ez egy nagyszerű ötlet; tele vagyok nagyszerű ötletekkel. Azt hiszem, nem értékelsz eléggé.  


– Rendben, add a kesztyűd – nyögte Steve. – És a cipőd is. Kitisztítom, hogy jól nézzél ki.  


Pamela Barnesnak, aki a munka mellett négy gyereket nevelt, sokszor nem volt ideje az ilyen finomságokra, míg Sarah Rogers ki nem engedte Steve-et az utcára koszos gallérral.  


***  


Mint kiderült, a Szűz Mária templomban jó ideje senki nem látta Mac atyát, így Steve elment az egyházkerületi irodába, ahol egy asztal mögött ülő, szigorú kinézetű, ősz hajú asszonyság arról informálta, hogy MacNamara atya nem tagja többé az Brooklyni Egyházkerületnek.  


– Hm, oké – mondta kezében szorongatva a sapkáját. – Elnézést, hogy zavartam.  


Már majdnem kilépett az épületből, mikor egy nála pár évvel idősebb férfi utána rohant, és a karjára tett kézzel megállította.  


– Tessék – mondta levegő után kapkodva, és a kezébe csúsztatott egy papírdarabot. – Itt hagyta a címét… tudod, a barátainak.  


A cím a Nyugati Ötvenedik utcában volt, Manhattanben, Hell’s Kitchenben, és Steve nem várta meg, míg lebeszéli magát a látogatásról; másnap vonattal bement a belvárosba a Nyolcadik utcáig, és sietve nyugatnak vette az irányt, fejét mereven lehajtva, nehogy magára vonja valami bajkeverő figyelmét. Csak ma ne! Megállt az épület előtt – szűk, vöröstéglás bérház – öntudatlanul szemrevételezve a sarki kávézót és az utca túloldalán lévő csemegeboltot. Mindkettő biztonságos várakozóhelynek tűnt, ha Mac atya nem lenne otthon. Felkaptatva az ötödikre megkereste a megfelelő ajtót. Nem kellett sokáig várnia, és a kinyíló ajtóban ott állt Mac atya átlagos ingben és nadrágtartóban; semmi fekete ing és papi körgallér. Steve bámulva meredt rá.  


– Segíthetek? – kérdezte MacNamara atya.  


Steve nem tudta, mit mondjon.  


– Atyám? – kezdte tétovázva, mire Mac atya megvilágosodó tekintettel azt mondta:  


– Steve, a mindenségit, gyere be, gyere be! – Steve megkönnyebbült, hogy felismerték. – Bocsáss meg! – mondta Mac atya, miközben Steve belépett a könyvekkel telezsúfolt apró lakásba. – Meglátogathattalak volna, de mindig közbe jött valami… Megbocsátasz?  


– Persze – válaszolta Steve zavartan.  


– Megkínálhatlak valamivel? Tea? Egy pohár víz?  


– Köszönöm, nem – válaszolta, miközben Mac atya hellyel kínálta, majd ő is leült egy székre.  


– Hogy vagy mostanában? – kérdezte Mac atya, mire Steve azt válaszolta:  


– Jól – ám rögtön rá is döbbent, hogy ez nem teljesen igaz, úgyhogy sietve hozzátette. – Tavasszal beteg voltam, de már jobban vagyok. Most, hogy kijött a jó idő.  


– Örülök – mondta a férfi. – Csak ki kell tartanod, míg elér a növekedés.  


– Ja, lassan azt kell gondolnom, sosem fog megtörténni – mondta Steve boldogtalanul.  


– Már elkezdődött, csak még nem vetted észre – mondta az atya. – Annyival nagyobb vagy, mint mikor utoljára láttalak. Annyival idősebb…  


Erre Steve felsóhajtott, mert tudta, mindez mit jelent: ráncosodott, és arcát barázdák szabdalták, melyektől úgy nézett ki, mint egy öregember.  


– Rendben – mondta, mert nem akart vitatkozni. – Atyám, remélem nem bánja, hogy – kezdett bele, de Mac atya felemelt keze megállásra késztette.  


– Steve, nagyon örülök, hogy látlak, de mielőtt továbbmennénk, el kell mondanom pár dolgot, rendben? Gondolom, mondták, hogy már nem vagyok az egyházkerület tagja, de azt hallottad, hogy pap sem vagyok többé?  


– Nem – mondta Steve meglepetten.  


– Hát, már nem vagyok. – Mac atya félszegen beletúrt világosbarna hajába, teljesen összeborzolva azt, amitől még kevésbé hasonlított egy papra. – Nem hiszem, hogy illendő lenne, ha továbbra is Atyának szólítanál. Thomasnak hívnak. Hívhatnál te is Thomasnak.  


– Nem szólíthatom Thomasnak – ellenkezett Steve. Már maga az ötlet is teljesen abszurd volt.  


Mac atya ajka bánatos mosolyra húzódott, fejét oldalra döntötte, majd így szólt:  


– Rendben, mit szólsz a Mr. MacNamarához?  


Steve ismét csak őszinte volt.  


– Nem tudom. Talán egy ideig inkább nem szólítanám sehogyan, rendben?  


MacNamara atya rábólintott.  


– Illetlenség, ha megkérdezem, mi történt? – kérdezte Steve.  


A férfi felsóhajtott.  


– Nem, nem az, de… bonyolult.  


– Szeretem a bonyolult dolgokat – szólt Steve hevesen. – Épp azért jöttem. Azért, mert úgy érzem, nem hiszek többé, és azt gondoltam, ön talán…  


– Óh, Steve! – Mac atya a tenyerébe temette az arcát. – Azt hiszem, rossz helyre jöttél…  


– Pont, hogy jó helyre jöttem – kötötte az ebet a karóhoz Steve. – Épp erre van szükségem. Hogy valaki őszintén beszéljen velem…  


– Ez nem ilyen egyszerű – mondta az atya, majd visszaülve a székre így folytatta. – Hallottál valaha Ben Salmonról? – Steve megrázta a fejét. – Ben Salmon lelkiismereti okokból megtagadta a szolgálatot a háborúban. Pacifista volt. Egy közülünk; katolikus. Azt mondta, sok egyéb dolog között, hogy nincs olyan, hogy igazságos háború, és a Ne ölj! parancsa teljes és ellentmondást nem tűrő. Tavaly halt meg. Nem volt nagy visszhangja. – Mac atya elhallgatott, és a kezeit bámulta. – Ők… mi. Nem adták meg neki az Eucharisztiát. Egyik szentséget sem szolgáltatták ki neki, még a betegek kenetét sem, amikor börtönbe került és a halálán volt. – Felnézve Steve-re azt mondta. – Nem emiatt. Több dolog is közre játszott, de…  


– De ez is része volt – szólt Steve.  


– Igen, része volt – mondta. – Figyeled, mi történik Spanyolországban?  


– Nem – válaszolt Steve, de aztán elgondolkodva azt monda. – Igen, nagyjából – mert valami mégis csak motoszkált az elméjében; talán a templomban hallotta az egyik prédikációban. – Az egyház ellen támadnak, a jezsuiták ellen…  


– Igen, így is lehet fogalmazni – mondta Mac atya, aztán nyögdécselve felállt, és azt mondta. – Jól van, várj itt! Az egy dolog, hogy szégyent vallok, mint a szellemi támaszod, de az egészen más dolog, hogy… Tényleg nem szabadna erről beszélnünk.  


– De én beszélni akarok – könyörgött Steve felállva. – A bérmakeresztapaság csak annyit jelent, hogy visszaszajkózza, amit mondnak, vagy pedig csöndben marad?  


– Igen – mondta Mac atya hozzá lépve. – Igen, azt jelenti! És igen, a katolikus egyházat támadják Spanyolországban, de egyben most először van demokratikusan megválasztott kormányuk, és szólásszabadságuk, és gyülekezési szabadságuk, és nőmozgalmaik… Bocsáss meg egy percre! – mondta, és a hálószobába lépett, becsukva maga után az ajtót, Steve pedig ott maradt meglepetten pislogva, és először döbbent rá, hogy a felnőttek, még a hatalmi pozícióban lévő felnőttek sem tudnak mindent.  


Az asztalon lévő kupacból felvett egy könyvet; John William Draper A vallás és a tudomány konfliktusának története alatt W.E.H. Lecky A racionalizmus szellemének felemelkedése és hatása Európában, H.L. Mencken válogatott írásai, és Bertrand Russel Miért nem vagyok keresztény és Szkeptikus esszék című művei sorakoztak. Steve szíve a torkában dobogott, ahogy felvette őket. Ekkor a hálószobaajtó kinyílt, és Steve látta, hogy Mac atya összeszedte magát, és most feltehetően némi teával és általános jó tanáccsal akarja traktálni, mielőtt útjára bocsátaná. Steve így inkább felállt, és kezében a könyvekkel azt kérdezte:  


– Ezeket kölcsönkérhetem? – Ezzel láthatóan teljesen meglepte a férfit.  


– Nem – mondta Mac atya, szinte pánikban. – Úgy értem, nem hiszem, hogy ez jó…  


Ám Steve, aki épp csak megtanulta, hogy a felelős emberek sem olyan hatalmasak és mindentudók, mint eddig hitte, gyengéden csak annyit mondott:  


– Kölcsönveszem őket, de ígérem, visszahozom.  


**1934**  


– Megőrjítesz ezzel a szarsággal – kiáltotta Bucky, földhöz vágva egy láda konzervet a Mr. G. szatócsüzlete mögötti sikátorban.  


– Ne, várj! Hallgass meg, csak hallgass meg, oké? – Steve egy ládahalom tetején kuporgott, két kézzel szorítva a Bertrand Russel kötetét. – Azt mondja, figyelj: _Véleményem szerint Jézus morális karakterének van egy igen súlyos fogyatékossága: az, hogy hitt a pokolban. Úgy érzem, hogy senki sem hihet az örökké tartó bűnhődésben, aki valóban mélyen humánus érzületű._ Mit gondolsz? – kérdezte felnézve.  


Bucky sóhajtva a falnak dőlt, és alkarjával letörölte az izzadtságot a homlokáról.  


– Nem értelek, tényleg nem. Az igazság az, hogy senki nem tud semmit. És ha senki nem tud semmit, miért ne higgyük a lehető legjobb dolgot? Hogy van Isten, és mi Őbenne?  


– Mert ez rohadt passzív – vágott vissza Steve. – Mert minden, amit valaha elértek, azért történt, mert voltak, akik összefogtak, és odatették magukat, nem pedig azért, mert álltak a csodára várva…  


– Nem érzem úgy, hogy csak állnék – ellenkezett Bucky, és ez megállásra kényszerítette Steve-et, mert Bucky tényleg keményen dolgozott; hihetetlenül keményen.  


– Nem rád gondoltam – mormogta.  


– Akkor kire? Kik azok az emberek, amik csak várnak a csodára? Te talán… Szükséged lenne egy munkára, ha engem kérdezel.  


– Senki nem venne fel – sóhajtotta. – Csak rám néznek és…  


– Na, majd csinálunk valamit – mondta, és megragadta Steve-et a gallérjánál fogva, lerántotta a ládákról, be egyenesen az üzletbe. – Mr. G.! – kiabálta. – Van egy perce?  


– Megőrültél? – kérdezte Steve.  


– Halálosan komolyan gondolom – mondta Bucky, majd a kamrából kilépő, kezét koszos kötényébe törlő Mr. Genoveséhez fordult. – Azt mondta ma reggel, hogy elkelne egy kis segítség a készletnyilvántartásnál. Ez itt a barátom, Steve, aki nagyon alapos. Olyan dolgok érdeklik, amik egyetlen normális embert sem – mondta, aztán szúrósan Steve-re pillantott, Mr. G. irányába taszította, majd visszament a sikátorba.  


Mr. G. tetőtől talpig végigmérte Steve-et, és a kezébe nyomott egy írótáblát és egy tollat.  


– Jimmy barátja vagy, kapsz egy esélyt. Iskola után, és szombaton egész nap, heti nyolc dollár.  


– Oké – mondta Steve, és a munka végül is egész jól sült el.  


Steve valóban pedáns volt, szerette számon tartani a konzerveket és egyéb élelmiszereket, több időt tölthetett Buckyval, ráadásul elkezdett ételképeket rajzolni a bolt előtti nagy táblára, ami úgy megtetszett Mr. G-nek, hogy egy egész dollárral megtoldotta a heti fizetését.  


A pénz sem jött rosszul; Steve élvezte, hogy megvehet ezt-azt az anyjának, néha Buckynak is, nem is beszélve az ételre kapott kedvezményről, és hogy Mr. G. megengedte, hogy hazavigyék a közeli lejáratú termékeket. Steve rájött, hogy Bucky számára ez volt az egyik legnagyobb motiváció: Barneséknál nyolc embernek, közülük három magasra nőtt fiúnak kellett jóllaknia, így aztán jól jött nekik minden élelmiszer.  


– Megeszed? – kérdezte Bucky, mire Steve felé tolta a maradék ebédjét.  


– Szórólapra írhatnád, és osztogathatnád az embereknek – szólt Steve szemforgatva.  


– Az ételt elpazarolni bűn – érvelt Bucky. – Ráadásul folyton kajás vagyok. Nem értem, hogy te miért nem.  


– Mert négyszer akkora vagy, mint én – mondta, és megvárta, hogy Bucky szája tele legyen, amire nem kellett sokat várnia, majd így szólt. – Figyelj, emlékszel, hogy mostanában folyton Bertrand Russelt olvastam? – És rendben, a tele száj sem akadályozta meg Buckyt, hogy durva gesztikulálással a tudtára ne adja, mi a véleménye Bertrand Russelről. – Hát – folytatta Steve, és a felemelt újsággal Buckyra csapott –, ma este előadást tart a városban, és szeretnék elmenni.  


Bucky ádáz csámcsogás közepette olvasta el a hirdetést, amit Steve már kívülről tudott. A racionalitás védelmében – Bertrand Russel nyilvános előadása, este 7 óra, Washington Square Park, a Radikális Nőegylet szervezésében. Steve rögtön tudta, hogy el kell mennie. Emlékezett arra a napra a hősi emlékműnél. Olyan volt, mintha ez az üzenet csak neki szólt volna: egy jel.  
Bucky végre nyelt egyet, majd szarkasztikusan megjegyezte:  


– Nem tudtam, hogy radikális nő vagy. – Majd, mielőtt Steve megszólalhatott volna, folytatta. – Nem! – Aztán újra azt. – Nem! – És mikor látta, hogy Steve nem fogja feladni. – Nem mész a Village-be, tele van őrültekkel! – Majd azt. – Nem egyedül! – Végül, mint akinek komoly fájdalmai vannak felnyögött. – Nélkülem nem mehetsz, és vársz hatig, világos? Világos?  


– Világos – mondta Steve. Így aztán hatkor találkozott Buckyval a házuk előtt; vonattal mentek be a Washington Square-re, és majdnem lekésték az előadást, mert a park déli felénél művészek kínálták a portékájukat, és Steve alig tudott elszakadni a vásznak nézegetésétől.  


– A te képeid jobban tetszenek – mondta Bucky mellette sétálva, szigorú pillantásokkal méregetve a festményeket. – Élhetnél ebből. Már most jobb vagy ezeknél. – És most először Steve is azt gondolta, hogy talán Buckynak igaza lehet.  


A tömeg nem volt olyan nagy, mint várta, és csak azért értek oda, mert a Russelt bemutató nő meglehetősen ráérősre vette a beszédét. A férfi végre a pódiumra lépett, és tényleg izgalmas volt hallgatni őt, még akkor is, ha Steve nagyjából már ismerte a gondolatait, tekintve, hogy folyamatosan nyomon követte a munkásságát. Mégis voltak újdonságok, és ott állva, Buckyval az oldalán – aki lehajtott fejjel, feszülten hallgatott – szinte letaglózta Russel ötlete, hogy az emberek pusztán azért hisznek Istenben, mert szükségük van egy idősebb testvérre, aki mellettük áll a nehézségeikben és összetűzéseikben, és arra gondolt, milyen jól tette, hogy lecserélte Istent Buckyra, aki már most többet tett érte, mint Isten valaha.  


– Mit gondolsz? – kérdezte utána Buckyt, miközben a többiekkel együtt felállva tapsoltak, mert általában jól tudott olvasni Bucky tekintetében, de most képtelen volt rá. – Gondoltad… – kezdte, de egy lány, aki pamfletekkel és röplapokkal megrakott vászontáskával próbált átvágni a tömegen, félbeszakította. Steve-re mosolygott, és begyakorolt könnyedséggel azt mondta:  


– Köszönjük, hogy eljöttetek! Hétfőnként és csütörtökönként vannak találkozóink, pénteken könyvklubunk és néha vendégelőadónk; hadd adjak egy tájékoztatót az összejöveteleinkről és néhány szórólapot, amit érdekesek találhattok.  
Steve elfogadta a lapot, és vett egyet a New Masses folyóiratból is 15 centért.  


– Mit gondolsz? – kérdezte Steve újra, miközben az állomás felé baktattak, mert Bucky még mindig meglepően hallgatag volt, sehol egy megjegyzés.  


– Még nem tudom – mondta élesen –, úgyhogy hagyd abba a kérdezősködést!  


– Jól van, na! – szólt Steve, és nekiállt átnézni a lánytól kapott anyagokat, a Radikális Nőegylet ajándékait, akik úgy tűnt, a Szocialistáktól béreltek egy helyiséget a Lafayette Street-en, és heti rendszerességgel találkoztak.  


– Hé, Bucky, ezt figyeld! – mondta Steve. – Vannak itt pamfletek az ateizmusról, a vegetarianizmusról, a szakszervezetiségről, a szabad szerelemről…  


Erre Bucky keze meglendült, elkapta Steve-et, szinte kirántotta az üléséből, és Steve egy pillanatra komolyan megijedt, mert Bucky tekintete… Aztán elengedte, de Steve látta, hogy az arcán félelem tükröződik. Végül tűnődve megrázta a fejét, majdnem nevetve, de nem teljesen.  


– Ne tudom, mihez kezdjek veled – mormolta szinte csak magának, szórakozottan simítva ki a ráncokat Steve ingének az elején. – Nem tudom. Tényleg nem tudom.  


– Haragszol rám? – kérdezte Steve meglepetten és kissé dühösen a gondolatra. – Bucky, te most…  


– Nem, csak fogd be a szád tíz percre, kérlek! – És mivel Bucky úgy nézett ki, mint aki komoly fejfájással küzd, Steve csönden maradt az út hátralévő részében, és némán követte le a vonatról a DeKalb-nál. Csendben sétáltak a sötét utcán, mikor Bucky hirtelen megállt és azt mondta:  


– Figyelj, nem haragszom, rendben? Te csak… te vagy, és néha elfelejtem, hogy más vagy, mint egy normális ember.  


– Szóval nem tetszett – erősködött Steve. – Szerinted nem volt érdekes?  


– Azt nem mondtam. Csak… gondolkodnom kell rajta, oké? Volt benne pár csavaros kérdés. Filozófia…  


Steve összeszorította a fogát.  


– Utálom, amikor játszod a hülyét.  


– Jézus Krisztus, hagyj békén ezzel! – Szinte nyögte a szavakat. – Még nem volt időm megfejteni a tér és idő valamennyi misztériumát. Tudod mit, fejtsd meg te, aztán mondd el, miben higgyek, és én abban fogok!  


– Újra elmegyek – mondta Steve kihívóan. – Visszamegyek, és meghallgatom az előadást a vegetarianizmusról, vagy bármiről, amiről a Radikális Nőegylet épp azon a héten beszél.  


– Jó – vágott vissza Bucky –, de holnap eljössz velem a táncestre a St. Andrew’s-ba. Vegyél nyakkendőt!  


Most Steve-en volt a nyögés sora.  


– Ne már! – nyafogta. – Teljesen értelmetlen. Kétballábas vagyok, és egy lány sem akarna…  


– Azon ne aggódj! – mondta Bucky. – Találok neked lányt.  


– Mit csinálsz, fizetsz neki? – kérdezte Steve dühösen.  


– Nincs annyi pénzem – jött a válasz Buckytól –, de kitalálok valamit.  


És valóban kitalált. Másnap egy csodálatos, sötét hajú lánnyal a karján jelent meg, és Steve-nek is talált egy filigrán vöröset. A dolog épp úgy sült el, ahogy Steve elképzelte; miután a lány lerázta az első valamirevaló fiú miatt, és Steve kiment levegőzni, egy ijedten könyörgő női hangra lett figyelmes.  


– Ugyan, Pete, ne csináld! Állj!  


Muszáj volt megnéznie, mi történik, és a jó hír az volt, hogy sikerült bevinnie pár ütést, mielőtt Pete eltörte volna az orrát. A lány legalább volt olyan rendes, hogy visszakísérje a táncterembe, ahol a puncsostálból jéggel töltött meg egy lila zsebkendőt, ám addigra Bucky is megérkezett, és megrovóan méregette Steve-et.  


– Tíz perc – mondta elkeseredetten.  


– De keszd! – mondta orrhangon, és a szemei szikrákat szórtak. – Kobolyan kondolom!  


**1935**  


Steve félig-meddig állandó vendég lett a Radikális Nőegyletben, a forradalmi könyvesboltban az Allen Street-en, és a Szabadgondolkodók gyűlésein a nyilvános könyvtár pincéjében. Rajzolással is sok időt töltött, és egyre többször megfordult a fejében a gondolat, hogy beküldi a portfólióját a Cooper Unionra. Úgy hallotta, ha valakit felvesznek, minden óra ingyen van, ráadásul Roosevelt is egyre gyakrabban beszélt egy művészek számára induló munkahelyteremtési programról. Steve vágyakozón nézegette a Canal Street művészellátójának kirakatát; elképzelni sem tudta, hogy egyszer megengedhesse magának, hogy valódi vászonra fessen. Sosem fog eljutni Párizsba, de egy ötcentesért elmehetett Greenwich Village-be, ahol progresszív menetekben vehetett részt, előadásokat hallhatott a fogamzásgátlásról, és „elfajzott” művészeti kiállításokat láthatott.  


Bucky nem különösebben lelkesedett a dologért.  


– Egyszer bajod lesz belőle, kölyök – mondta Steve-nek komoran. – Csak remélni tudom, hogy mégis tévedek.  


Steve egész addig hitte, hogy Bucky csak tudálékoskodik, míg három fickó rá nem támadt, amikor hazafelé indult az Art Students League ingyenes rajzórájáról. Buzinak, meg buzeráns művésznek nevezték, és bár Steve-nek sok verés kijutott már életében, ez valami teljesen más volt: ezek az alakok meg akarták ölni. Összeszorította a fogát, és küzdött minden erejével, de tudta, hogy vége – már a földön feküdt, ők pedig keményen rugdosták, mikor egy női sikítás megmentette.  


– Ti, ott! Hagyjátok békén! Hagyjátok azt a fiút békén! – A fickók dühös acsargással, de odébb álltak.  


– Jól vagyok – mondta Steve kábultan a nő karjába kapaszkodva, miközben megpróbált talpra vergődni. – Jól vagyok.  


Valahogy aztán sikerült eljutnia a vonattal Brooklynba a Szűz Mária Kórházba, ahol az anyja dolgozott. Anyja összeszorított ajkakkal látta el, mint kiderült három törött bordája és agyrázkódása is volt. Mégis engedték, hogy az anyja haza vigye, ő pedig az egész napot alvással töltötte, meg persze idegeskedéssel, mert tudta, hogy iskola után Bucky első útja hozzájuk vezet majd. Steve felkészült a gúnyolódásra és vádaskodásra, de Bucky csak szó nélkül leült, elterpeszkedett Steve székében, amiben hirtelen óriásinak tűnt, és egy egész beszélgetés zajlott le egyetlen szó nélkül, csupán pillantásokkal és morranásokkal, mígnem Steve kifakadt:  


– Oké, nem megyek többet.  


– Arra mérget vehetsz! – vágott vissza Bucky, de persze Steve-nek még volt mondanivalója.  


– Mutathatok valamit? Engedd meg, hogy megmutassak valamit, rendben?  


Bucky szigorú pillantással nézett rá, de azért csak odavetette:  


– Mit?  


– Ott – mutatott Steve a könyvkupac felé. – Olasz mesterek: Valami a címe.  


Bucky kis keresgélés után megtalálta. Olasz mesterek: a Reneszánsztól a Risorgimentóig. A könyvben öt teljes oldalas kép is volt, az egyik Michelangelo Ádám teremtése a Sixtus-kápolna mennyezetéről.  


– Igen, már láttam – mondta mogorván. – A Genezis egyik jelenete, mikor Isten megteremti Ádámot.  


– Nem – mondta Steve. – Nem az. Felejtsd el, amit eddig hallottál, és csak a képet nézd. – Bucky sóhajtva az ölébe húzta a kötetet, és nézte Ádámot a kinyújtott kezével, amint Isten fölötte lebeg. – Ádám teremtése – mormolta Steve jelentőségteljesen. – Mit látsz?  


Bucky a képet pásztázta.  


– Egy jelenetet a Genezisből – kezdte, de Steve ideges ciccegésére megadta magát. – Egy dombon fekszik. Nyugodt és… – És akkor valami furcsa grimasz futott át az arcán. Steve fájó bordáktól sziszegve ült fel. Hát észrevette.  


– Álmodozik – mondta végül Bucky.  


– Igen – válaszolta Steve, szíve hevesen dobogott.  


– Ádám teremtése – ismételte meg Bucky, és már ő is látta.  


– Igen. Ha egyszer megláttad, többé nem tudod nem látni. – Steve nyögdécselve dőlt előre. – Látod – koppintott a papírra –, olyan, mintha Isten egy gondolatbuborékban lenne; épp, mint egy képregényben. Ádám a fűben hever, felnéz, és azt gondolja…  


–… milyen jó lenne, ha… – folytatta Bucky. – Ádám teremtése. Ádám teremtése.  


– Pontosan – mondta Steve elszoruló torokkal, majd kifakadt. – Az élet hazugságok nélkül is épp elég nehéz.  


Meglepetésére Bucky elnevette magát, becsukta a könyvet és visszadobta a kupacra.  


– Emlékszel Agatha nővérre? – kérdezte.  


– Hogy tudnék egy olyan bájos arcot elfelejteni? – válaszolt Steve.  


– Mondta, hogy maradjak távol tőled. Azt mondta, rossz hatással vagy rám. – Bucky visszaült a székre, és somolyogva keresztbe fonta az ujjait az ölében. – Meg azt is, hogy te leszel a vesztem. Még anyát is figyelmeztette.  


Steve nem emlékezett rá, mikor döbbent meg ennyire utoljára – döbbent volt, és dühös. Igazán, igazán dühös; hát még mindig bántani akarják? Nagy levegőt véve megkérdezte:  


– És te mit mondtál?  


– Mit mondtam volna – vont vállat Bucky. – Játszottam az értetlent. Anyát az ilyen beszéd nem különösebben érdekli. Nincs nagy véleménnyel az apácákról.  


– Én… – Steve sem értette. – Hogy érted, hogy játszottad az értetlent?  


Bucky szemöldöke a homlokára szaladt.  


– Hogy érted, hogy hogy értem? Az öreglány átlátott rajtad. Szörnyű hatással vagy rám. Épp ezért kedvellek. – És észrevehette a Steve arcára kiülő meglepetést, mert sokkal komolyabban hozzá tette. – Nem tudtad?  


És valóban, Steve sosem gondolkodott rajta, hogy Bucky miért kedveli. Úgy fogta fel, mint valami furcsa csodát, mint azt a bizonyos ajándék lovat.  


– Más vagy, mint a normális emberek. Olyan dolgokon jár az eszed, amin senki másnak… – Hirtelen elhallgatott. – Igazából, csak el akartam mesélni egy hírt. A szüleim azt mondták, járhatok a Brooklyni Főiskolára.  


– Hé, ez nagyszerű!  


– Aha – mondta Bucky fakón. – Apa keres annyit, hogy azt mondta, össze tudjuk spórolni. Tudod, ha megtartom közben a munkám, meg ilyenek.  


– Nagyszerű – ismételte Steve, de jól ismerte Buckyt. – Nem a rendőrakadémián gondolkoztál?  


– Nem örültek neki. Szerintük a könyvelés, vagy a számvitel jobb lenne. A matekom megvan hozzá. És apa mindig azt mondja, akinek van pénze, annak mindig kell, aki számolja – vetett rá Bucky egy halvány mosolyt. – Figyelj, ha el akarsz menni a balos, ateista művész izékre, szólj, és veled megyek.  


– Tényleg elkísérnél? – kérdezte Steve meglepetten.  


– Igen, csak ne menj egyedül. Veszélyes – mondta az ajkába harapva, majd még hozzátette. – Mintha nem vennéd észre, vagy nem tudnád. A többség nem fogja megérteni, amikről beszélsz, vagy ha igen, nem fog tetszeni nekik. De nekem tetszik – mondta Bucky a szemébe nézve, és Steve lassan bólintott. – Szeretem az őrült gondolataidat. Jó, hogy nem vagy átlagember.  


– Köszi, Buck – mondta, majd felnyögött. – Azt hiszem, veled mehetnék pár táncestre.  


Bucky elégedettnek tűnt.  


– Jó lenne. Találnod kéne valakit, aki gondoskodik rólad.  


Ám Steve közben azt gondolta, hogy már megtalálta, de inkább befogta a száját és csöndben maradt.  


***  


Bucky elkísérte egy Union Square-en rendezett menetre, ahol az ellenállási dalokat beszédek követték, majd egy hordó tetején állva valaki felolvasta E. M. Forster Miben hiszek? című esszéjét. Steve nem győzte a könyökével oldalba bökdösni Buckyt, aki nem bírta ki, hogy ne viccelődjön a felolvasó enyhe selypítésén. A végére azonban úgy tűnt, felkeltette az érdeklődését a dolog, eléggé ahhoz, hogy a tömeg elejére verekedje magát, és megvegye az esszé egyik példányát, amit le sem tett az egész vonatúton. Még Steve-et is minden alkalommal csendre intette, mígnem az szemforgatva megadta magát, és hallgatott.  


Viszonzásként Steve belement, hogy a következő héten Bucky két táncestre is elrángassa. Táncolt – legalábbis megpróbált – két szőkével is; egyik magas és sportos volt, és egész jól szót értettek, bár a legkisebb romantikus érzelem sem gyúlt közöttük, a másik egy szomorú szemű lány, aki úgy nézett ki, mint aki bármelyik pillanatban elsírhatja magát. A harmadik estre már önszántából ment el, amikor feltűnt neki, hogy bár Bucky mindig újabb lányokat szerzett Steve-nek, ő maga minden alkalommal Margaret Walden társaságában érkezett, aki Steve osztálytársa volt. És láss csodát, harmadszorra is Margaret Walden volt vele.  


– Elég sokat találkozgatsz Margaret Waldennel mostanában, nem? – Furcsállta, hogy Bucky sosem említette a lányt.  


– Úgy tűnik – mondta Bucky. – Rendes lány, és a család is kedveli. Az apjának van egy nyomdája; ők készítik a formanyomtatványokat a kórháznak. Azok sokat használnak, a kórházak.  


Steve a körmét rágcsálva bólintott.  


– Fogadok, hogy könyvelőre is szükségük van – mondta metsző pillantással.  


– Valószínűleg.  


– Már mindent elterveztél, mi?  


Bucky felnevetett, és azt mondta:  


– Ez vagyok én. Mr. Mindentelterveztem.  


Kivéve, hogy talán mégsem, mert pár héttel később szárnyra kelt a pletyka, hogy Buckyt kompromittáló helyzetben kapták egy lánnyal, akit senki nem ismert. Mindenki így hallotta valakitől, aki valaki mástól hallotta. Bucky mindent tagadott.  


– Ez nem igaz, én mondom neked. Szóbeszéd, a népek szeretik járatni a szájukat.  


Ám ez is elég volt ahhoz, hogy Margaret Walden szakítson Buckyval, és a tény, hogy onnantól Bucky sosem randizott kétszer ugyanazzal a lánnyal, csak megerősítette a hallottakat. Szegény Margaret, mondogatták fejcsóválva, hogy járt azzal a Bucky Barnesszal. És onnantól Bucky az a Bucky Barnes lett. Tudod, az a Bucky Barnes? Steve, aki pontosan tisztában volt vele, milyen ember Bucky Barnes, maga sem tudta, mit higgyen.  


– Sajnálom, hogy kidobott – mondta neki, de nem sajnálta.  


– Semmi vész – mondta Bucky, és ő maga sem hangzott túl feldúltnak, még akkor sem, amikor a következő évben Margaret Waldent eljegyezte egy egyetemista. Úgy tűnt, Bucky mindig a talpára esett, és a híre csak növelte a vonzerejét. Ha akarta, egy estére két, három randi is összejött neki.  


**1936**  


– Miért vernek meg folyton? – kérdezte Steve grimaszolva.  


– Ez egy jó kérdés, öregem. Többször megkérdezhetnéd magadtól – válaszolta Bucky.  


– Buck, sztrájktörők voltak! Másztak át a kerítésen… gyalázatos, én mondom neked. Csak próbáltam… áú! – kiáltott fel Steve, miközben Bucky durván kitisztította a koszt az arcán lévő vágásból. – Én csak próbáltam elmagyarázni…  


– Te csak, te csak! – gúnyolódott Bucky.  


Steve dühösen odébb húzódott.  


–…milyen erő rejlik a kollektív cselekvésben.  


– És úgy néz ki, ízelítőt is kaptál belőle. Pont a képedre – mondta, mikor hirtelen kopogást hallottak. Egyszerre néztek az ajtó felé. – Ki az, az anyukád?  


Steve összevonta a szemöldökét.  


– Neki van kulcsa – mondta, miközben az ajtóhoz lépett. MacNamara atya állt a túloldalon, a lábánál egy hatalmas dobozzal.  


– Steve – köszöntötte, és úgy tűnt örül, hogy otthon találta a fiút. – Nem tudtam, hogy itthon leszel-e, de ezt mindenképpen neked akartam adni… Mi történt az arcoddal?  


– Semmiség, csak verekedésbe keveredtem pár sztrájktörővel a rágógumigyár mellett, de ne is foglalkozzon vele, jöjjön be! – Steve ekkor vette észre, hogy Bucky épp mögötte áll.  


– Ki ez? – kérdezte, miközben Mac atya bement, magával cipelve a dobozt.  


– Ő… – kezdte, de aztán el kellett gondolkodnia, hogy is folytassa –… Mr. MacNamara. Korábban MacNamara atya.  


– Egy pap? – kérdezte Bucky bizonytalanul.  


– Csak voltam – mondta Mac atya, és mosolyogva kezet nyújtott Buckynak. Steve megértette Bucky zavarát, az atya nem nézett ki sokkal idősebbnek, mint ők.  


– Ez itt a barátom, Bucky – mondta Steve, miközben kezet ráztak.  


– Ah! Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek – mondta az atya, aztán Steve-hez fordult. – Hoztam neked pár könyvet, gondoltam örülnél nekik. – Ám ekkor Steve már rég a dobozban kotorászott, örömmel konstatálva, hogy az csurig tele van. Úgy érezte magát, mintha karácsony lenne, sőt még annál is jobb. – Egy időre elutazom – mondta Mac atya –, és arra gondoltam…  


Erre Steve felkapta a fejét.  


– Spanyolországba – mondta dobogó szívvel. – Spanyolországba megy, ugye?  


Mac atya rövid pillantást vetett Buckyra, majd bólintott  


– Ez nem semmi – folytatta Steve, nagyot sóhajtva. – Komolyan nem semmi. Jó magának.  


– Nem mondhatjátok el senkinek! – szólt az atya szigorúan, egyik ifjúról a másikra nézve.  


Steve csak legyintett.  


– Csatlakozik a Lincoln brigádhoz?  


Mac atya meglepetten pislogott.  


– Tudsz róla?  


– A kommunisták eljöttek a Radikális Nőegylet gyűlésére. Tudja, a Lafayette Street-en?  


– Steve egy radikális nő – szúrta közbe Bucky. – Nem mintha látszana rajta.  


Steve elengedte a füle mellett a megjegyzést; tudta, hogy Bucky sosem fogja megunni, hogy ezzel szekálja.  


– Önkénteseket kerestek, bár nem jártak szerencsével. A többség ott pacifista, de én a Brigádok oldalán állok – emelte fel a fejét. – A fasiszták nem fognak megállni Spanyolországban. Ki kell állni ellenük, szembeszállni…  


– Steve szeret kiállni és szembeszállni… többnyire az arcával – mondta Bucky.  


– Vannak a harcon kívül más módszerek is, hogy kiállj egy cél mellett – mondta Mac atya.  


– Tudom – sóhajtott Steve. – De amire maga készül… Ha lenne bármi italunk, tósztot mondanék.  


– Hát, rendes magától, hogy benézett – mondta Bucky.  


Steve rosszallóan Buckyra sandított, de úgy tűnt az atya vette az utalást.  


– Igen – mondta –, azt hiszem jobb, ha megyek. – Kezét Steve vállára tette, és halkan azt mondta: – Te igazán különleges vagy, Steve. Büszke vagyok, hogy…  


– Egyedül is megtalálja az állomást, ugye, atyám? – kérdezte Bucky, miközben Mac atya magához húzta Steve-et. Steve viszonozta az ölelést, és közben arra gondolt, hogy a férfi meg is halhat Európában, mint az apja, mint Chris bácsikája, mint minden férfi, aki valaha törődött vele.  


– Persze, megtalálom, köszönöm! – mondta Mac atya Buckyra mosolyogva. – Vigyázz Steve-re, nehogy bajba keveredjen! Rendben?  


Mikor aztán az ajtó becsukódott utána, Steve szélvészként rontott Buckyra.  


– Ez meg mi a franc volt?  


– Mi? – vágott vissza Bucky.  


– Az az ember kész rá, hogy az életét adja a demokráciáért, te meg épphogy ki nem dobod az ajtón!  


– Ne légy hülye! – szólt Bucky. – Az ilyen fickók, mint ez a hős pap… van más dolga is.  


– Ez most szarkazmus? – kérdezte Steve dühösen. – Mert nem hiszem, hogy ez vicces lenne.  


Bucky ajka savanyú mosolyra húzódott.  


– Hát, nem is a humorérzékedről vagy híres, Steve.  


– Bucky, ne feszítsd, mert Istenemre, behúzok egyet!  


– Óh, igen? Te és kicsoda… Ne, várj, ostoba vagyok! A Nemzetközi Brigádok. Teljesen nyilvánvaló, hogy nem vettem észre? – mondta Bucky, és a fal is beleremegett, ahogy távozáskor bevágta maga után az ajtót.  


– Te, barom! – üvöltötte utána Steve. – Te, hülye barom!  


Bucky sosem kért bocsánatot, de szombat reggel mégis megjelent. Steve korán kelt, hogy kihasználja a fényviszonyokat a rajzoláshoz, mikor hangokat hallott; azt gondolta a tejet hozták, de Bucky ült az ajtóban, hátát a falnak vetve.  


– Elittam az egész fizetésem – mondta akadozva. – Nem volt jó ötlet.  


– Bucky, jesszus! – guggolt le mellé Steve. – Mit csinálsz, gyere be…  


– Nem akarom összehányni a padlótokat – mondta mereven, lehunyt szemekkel. – Csak hagyj itt!  


– Mindjárt hozok neked egy vödröt – ellenkezett Steve. – Nem alhatsz az ajtónk előtt.  


– Miért nem? – kérdezte lomhán felé fordulva. – Mióta érdekel, mit gondolnak az emberek? – És akkor Steve észrevette, hogy Bucky arcán is díszeleg egy monokli, épp ott, ahol az övén, a felrepedt szája sarkában pedig alvadt vért látott.  


– Bucky – szólt Steve meglepetten. – Te verekedtél?  


Bucky lassan pislogott, és két ujjával az ajkához ért.  


– Ja, ’asszem. – Úgy tűnt nehezére esik a beszéd. – Téged utánoztalak – mondta végül, nyelvével felrepedt ajkát piszkálva. – Olyan helyen jártam, ahol nem kellett volna.  


Steve megmarkolta Bucky karját, hogy megnézze talpra tudná-e rángatni valahogy.  


– Azt hittem, hogy a St. Brendan’s-ba mégy azzal a lánnyal. Cathleen, vagy Maureen…  


Bucky pillantása komorrá vált.  


– Az ma volt? – kérdezte, miközben Steve összeszorított állal felemelte. Bucky felnyögött, de segítőkészen kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy feltápászkodjon. Steve a hóna alá nyúlt, és betámogatta a lakásba, röviden anyja ajtajára pillantva. – Talán ezt mondtam…  


Ez aztán azonnal megállította Steve-et.  


– Bucky – monda Steve komoran, majd felegyenesedett, miután leültette Buckyt az ágyra. – Te hazudsz nekem!?  


Bucky arcán egy furcsa, sosem látott grimasz futott végig.  


– Persze – mondta. – Miért lennél te különleges? – Aztán hirtelen, mint egy nyári zivatar, Bucky zokogni kezdett, tekintete könnybe borult, arcát a kezébe temette. Három megtört zihálás, és már vége is volt; Bucky csak ült ott, kezét leeresztve, és pont olyan volt, mint mindig, kivéve a vörösséget a szeme körül. – Sajnálom – mondta üresen. – Azt hiszem, kerülget valami.  


– Aha, anyát is – mondta Steve tehetetlenül és kissé ijedten. – Mintha fordított hét lenne, mindenki beteg, csak én nem. – Aztán óvatosan hanyatt fektette Buckyt, miközben halkan azt mormolta: – Dőlj csak el, öreg. Pihend ki magad! – és kikötötte, majd lehúzta Bucky cipőit, és az ágyra emelte a lábát.  


Bucky szemei üvegesek voltak, mikor Steve letörölte az izzadságot az arcáról. Kezével ernyedten Steve ingébe kapaszkodott, és lázasan, félrefordított tekintettel azt mondta:  


– Azt hiszed, nem értem, pedig értem. Mindent értek. Te vagy az, aki nem.  


Steve kisöpörte a haját a homlokából.  


– Sajnálom, Bucky, majd jobban próbálom.  


Bucky szemei ekkor lecsukódtak, és mély álomba merült. Tizennégy órán keresztül aludt, majd bizonytalanul és megszégyenülve ébredt, épp időben egy késői ebédhez – kenyér és konzerv leves – aminek bocsánatkérések sűrű sora közt fogott neki.  


– Felejtsd el! – mondta Steve, legyintve, hogy mindez már a múlté, és úgy tett, mint aki már nem is emlékszik a részletekre. Bucky is elfelejtette az ő hülyeségeit, ennyivel tartozik neki, gondolta.  


– Csak egyél – mondta. – Közben viszek anyának is egy kis levest. – Mert Sarah Rogers is végigaludta a napot, bár ő sokkal nyugtalanabbul, és az erőteljes köhögéstől többször is felébredt, de ez legalább lehetőséget adott Steve-nek, hogy forró teát és pirítóst készítsen neki.  


– Nem tudom, mi van velem – mondta az asszony, és sóhajtva megcsóválta a fejét; semmivel sem nézett ki jobban, mint Steve vagy Bucky, pedig őket jól elverték. – Nem tudok kilábalni ebből a náthából. Bocsáss meg, Steve, ha mogorva voltam veled, amikor lábadoztál. Az ember néha elfelejti, milyen nyavalyás érzés betegnek lenni.  


Steve elmosolyodott.  


– Sosem voltál velem mogorva, anya – majd aggódva hozzátette. – Ne hívjam el Dr. Bentley-t?  


– Ne, inkább megpróbálom jól kialudni magam – mondta Sarah –, aztán majd megnézetem magam hétfőn az osztályos orvossal.  


És hétfő reggelre Sarah Rogers valóban jobban nézett ki, halkan dudorászott, miközben felkontyolta a haját a tükörben, szájában tartva a hajtűit. Steve magához ragadta a vázlatfüzetét, és rajzolni kezdett, tudatosan a lehető legkevesebb vonalat használva – ahogy a karja a feje köré csavarodott, a csípője ívét – és akkor még nem tudta, hogy ez lesz az utolsó vázlat, amit még életében készíthet róla. Az utolsó a távirat előtt: TB POZITÍV WELFARE SZIGETRE MENTEM NE AGGÓDJ ÍROK SZERET ANYÁD. Steve a konyhaasztalnál ült, és hosszan bámulta az üzenetet, miközben furcsa nyugalom szállta meg; később jött csak rá, hogy olyan dühös, hogy szinte megdermedt: színtiszta jéggé változott. Aztán hirtelen felpattant, elkezdte zsákba dobálni az összes ereklyét a lakásban – Bibliákat és imakönyveket, az anyja ágya mellett függő nehéz keresztet, a kis Szent Szív rajzocskát az éjjeliszekrényéről, az imakártyákat a tükör kerete alól, a keresztelői gyertyákat, még a rózsafüzérét is – és már indult vele, hogy a lépcső alatti horpadt szemetesbe gyömöszölje, amikor megfordult a fejében, hogy ha az anyja felépül – voltak, akik felépültek – és hazatér a szanatóriumból, talán keresni fogja őket, így inkább bedobta ez egészet egy szekrénybe, a legalsó polcra, majd rácsapta az ajtót.  


Mikor ezzel végzett, és semmi más dolga nem volt – millió dolga lett volna, mihez kezdjen most? – és a lakás szürke árnyékok és üres szögletek sokaságának tűnt: egy hely, ahol valaha volt valami…  


Hát rendben! Tizennyolc volt, felnőtt ember, itt volt az ideje, hogy úgy is viselkedjen. Meg kell oldania, honnan lesz pénze. És honnan lesz étele. Felkapta a vázlatfüzetet, röviden elmélázott a Sarah Rogersről készült utolsó, sietős rajza fölött – Miért volt olyan sivár? Mit akart vele bizonyítani? – majd lapozott egyet és írni kezdett: lakbér, étel, pénz anya kezelésére. Hány órát kell dolgoznia, hogy mindenre elég legyen? Kereshetne valami jobban fizető állást? Végül is Mr. G. sem lesz már fiatalabb, talán nem bánná, ha több felelősség hárulna Steve-re, ha Steve több időben érne rá. Vissza kell vonnia a jelentkezését a Cooper Unionról – hát persze, hogy vissza kell. Az csak egy őrült álom volt, a jobb időkhöz tartozott, de azok nem ezek az idők voltak. Sosem lesznek azok.  


Steve keze remegni kezdett, és szembesülnie kellett vele, hogy fél – hogy teljesen egyedül van. Megrémítette a gondolat, hogy egyedül töltse az estét a lakásban – mert az anyja nem jön haza – de az is, hogy elmenjen valahová, és az üres lakásra kelljen hazatérnie – mert az anyja nem jön haza. Egész életében próbált nem félni attól – hogy az anyja nem jön haza – és most itt volt remegő kezekkel. Az asztalra csapott, a poharak és edények hangosan összekoccantak, majd felkapta az újságot, hogy megnézze a moziműsort: egy ötcentest csak rákölthet. A láthatatlan sugarat játszották este fél kilenckor; elmehetne, talán megkérdezhetné Buckyt is, elkísérné-e.  


Nem volt hozzá kedve, hogy Mrs. Barnesszal trécseljen, és nem tudta, mit válaszolhatna az olyan kérdésekre, mint hogy hogyan van édesanyád, így inkább megkerülte a tömböt, és egy üres konzervdobozzal megdobta Bucky ablakát. Bumm! Az ablakszárny kitárult, és egy sötét fej jelent meg, de nem Bucky volt, hanem Andrew.  


– Várj – mondta Andy –, mindjárt hívom.  


Steve hallotta, ahogy Buckyért kiált, majd egy halk visszakérdezést, és egy perccel később Bucky dugta ki a fejét az ablakon.  


– Hé, mi van?  


– A moziba megyek, van kedved eljönni?  


Bucky furcsán nézett rá.  


– Elég késő van, nem?  


– Még csak nyolc. Muszáj kiszabadulnom kicsit – mondta Steve, mire Bucky sóhajtva a párkányra támaszkodott.  


– Mit néznénk?  


– A láthatatlan sugár. Boris Karloff. – És épp ezért választotta ezt a filmet. Bucky imádta a sci-fiket, mindent, ami a jövőről szólt, vagy gépek és őrült tudósok voltak benne, esetleg az űrben játszódott. Bucky felnyögött.  


– Rendben, várjál – mondta, majd eltűnt a lakásban. Pár perccel később újra megjelent az ablakban, lábát átvetette a párkányom, és az ereszcsatornába kapaszkodott. Öt másodperc múlva már a járdán állt: ő is, és az öccsei is évek óta használták a csatornát közlekedésre.  


– Gyerünk – mondta leporolva a kezét. – Gyere, induljunk!  


Ekkor Steve meglátta, hogy a haja nedves az arca körül, gyorsan mosakodhatott, de a nyaka oldalán maradt egy kis zsíros folt.  


– Bucky, úgy sajnálom – mondta –, csak most végeztél a melóban, ugye?  


Buckynak új munkája volt egy Manhattan híd alatti forgácsoló üzemben, és késő estig dolgozott, a főiskolai órái miatt. – Fáradtnak látszol. Nem gondolkoztam.  


– Semmiség, minden rendben. Ettem, és jó lesz kicsit kiszabadulni abból a bolondokházából. Hová megyünk, a Beaconbe?  


– Aha, csak ide közel – mondta, miközben a mozi felé indultak. Próbált nem gondolni a táviratra, csak a mozira koncentrálni, és hogy ez a nap sem más, mint a tegnapi, és csak sétálgatott a Carrol Street-en, Buckyval az oldalán, de az agya egy része képtelen volt leállni, túl sok dolog járt a fejében. Egy saroknyira sem voltak a mozitól, mikor kibökte:  


– Gondolod, hogy Mr. G. tudna több munkát adni a boltban?  


Bucky megvonta a vállát.  


– Adni adna, de hogy van-e mit, azt nem tudom. Amilyen idők manapság járnak, az élelmiszer nem egy nyerő biznisz. – Bucky is ezért váltott az üzemre; jobb volt a fizetés, több a lehetőség. És azok a gépek. – Miért, több munkát szeretnél?  


– Igen, én… igen – mondta, de aztán tétovázni kezdett; mert megérkeztek a mozi elé, és semmi mást nem kellett volna tennie, mint a pénztárhoz menni, venni egy jegyet, és akkor a következő pár órában elvonta volna a figyelmét egy őrült tudós a lézersugaraival, de úgy tűnt, ennél nem lesz jobb alkalom, hogy elmondja Buckynak, és el kellett mondania. A zsebébe nyúlt, és előhúzta a gyűrött a táviratot.  


Bucky elvette, kisimította, aztán csak mereven bámult maga elé. Mikor végül felnézett, Steve-nek el kellett fordítania a tekintetét, mert Bucky arca… képtelen volt megbirkózni az arcára kiülő érzelmekkel.  


– Jézus, Steve! Jézus Krisztus! – És Steve szíve hevesebben kezdett dobogni, mikor meghallotta a Bucky hangjába vegyülő riadalmat. – Annyira sajnálom, én…– majd felcsattant. – Mégis mit művelsz? Mozi? A kurva moziba jövünk?  


– Nem akarok róla beszélni – mondta Steve. – Nem tudok róla beszélni.  


Bucky tekintete visszatért a távirathoz, újraolvasta, majd még egyszer.  


– Krisztus! Ez most mit jelent?  


– Nem tudom, honnan tudhatnám – mondta Steve, de közben tudta, és Bucky is: pozitív köpet, hattól kilenc hónapig tartó kezelés a szanatóriumban, karantén, látogatás tilos, és vagy túléled, vagy nem.  


– De… – Bucky elveszettnek, és Steve számára hirtelen nagyon fiatalnak tűnt. Most én vagyok az idősebb, gondolta, túllépek rajta. – Steve, Jézus, mihez kezdesz most?  


– Mihez kezdenék? Dolgozni fogok – mondta Steve. – Én… – imádkozni fogok, futott végig az agyán, de aztán megmakacsolta magát, nem, gondolta dühösen, nem fogok. –… gondoskodni fogok magamról, és reménykedem a legjobbakban. Mégis mit tehetnék? – Bucky csak bámult rá döbbenten, így Steve megismételte: – Nem akarok erről beszélni. Meg akarom nézni ezt a filmet. Bejössz velem, vagy mi?  


– Igen – mondta Bucky elhalóan. – Persze.  


Úgyhogy Steve a pénztárhoz lépett, vett két jegyet, és Buckyval a nyomában leült a szokásos helyükre – bal oldalt, két székre a folyosótól, hátulról a harmadik sorba – elhelyezkedett, és élvezte a sötétséget. Előzetesek jöttek, majd a hírek és egy rajzfilm. Steve tekintete mereven a képernyőre szegeződött, de Bucky másfelé figyelt. A feje furcsán állt, inkább lehajtva, mintsem előre; vagy az üléseket vagy a térdét bámulhatta. Alighogy elkezdődött a film, Steve meglepetésére Bucky megfogta a kezét, jobb kezével átkulcsolta Steve balját, és összefűzte az ujjaikat. Steve felé fordult, de Bucky még mindig a semmibe révedt. A kezét viszont nem engedte el, csak szorította erősen, végig a film alatt, mintha egy süllyedő hajón ültek volna.  


**1937**  


– Jársz még templomba?  


Bucky tétovázva nézett a leckéjére, száját összeszorította.  


– Igen.  


– Imádkozol anyámért? – kérdezte Steve.  


– Most vitatkozni akarsz velem? Mert nem vagyok vevő a szarságaidra.  


– Nem, csak tudni szeretném.  


– Igen – mondta, tollával dühösen dobolva egy számsoron. – Igen, imádkozom, rendben?  


– Csak kíváncsi voltam – mondta, miközben Bucky felé tolta az anyja legutóbbi levelét, és felállt. – A második oldal alján ír neked. Mondd meg Buckynak, megkaptam…  


– Megvan – vágta félbe Bucky, és olvasni kezdett.  


– Azt mondja, jobban van, de túl gyenge hozzá, hogy külön levelet írjon neked, úgyhogy nem tudom, mit gondoljak. – Steve előkészítette a kávéfőzőt. – Kérsz te is kávét? Meghalok egy csészéért.  


– Én mindig kérek kávét – mondta Bucky felnézve. – Megeszed a maradékot?  


– A tiéd – hagyta rá Steve, miközben Bucky magához vette a tányért.  


– Azért te is ehetnél rendesen. Több vörös húsra lenne szükséged. – Aztán visszafordult a levélhez, és Steve sóhajtva várakozott. – Aha! – kiáltott fel Bucky, a papírral legyezve. – Anyukád is azt írja, több…  


–… vasra lenne szükségem. Tudom, olvastam – mondta, majd felvette az újságot, félbehajtotta, hogy a bekeretezett hirdetés legyen felül, és Bucky elé tette. – Szeretnék elmenni. Velem jössz?  


A Szabadgondolkodók által szponzorált előadás címe _Mi a baj Istennel?_ volt. A szavak szinte Steve-re kiáltottak a papírról, mint egy személyes üzenet. Bucky összevont szemöldökkel olvasta, majd meglepően dühös arccal felnézett Steve-re.  


– Szóval konvencionálisnak gondolsz, mi? Mert templomba járok a szüleimmel? Mit gondolsz, mi vagyok? Valami megtévesztett…  


– Nem – nézett Steve Buckyra döbbenten. – Sosem mondanék ilyet.  


– Sosem mondanál – szólt Bucky keserűen. – Sok mindent nem mondasz.  


Steve kitöltötte a kávét, és óvatosan Bucky könyöke mellé tette az asztalra.  


– Nem mondom, mert nem így gondolom. Használd már az agyad – mondta, majd újra megkérdezte. – Velem jössz, vagy mi?  


– Persze – sóhajtotta, és visszafordult a házijához. – Ha időben végzek. Annyira… – Furcsa grimaszt vágott, és félretolta a könyveket. –… unalmas. El sem tudom mondani, mennyire utálom.  


Steve csak pislogott.  


– Nem vettem észre, hogy utálod. Ez matematika. Azt hittem szereted a matekot.  


– Ez nem matek, hanem könyvelés, azt viszont rühellem. És utálom, hogy ennyire utálom!  


– Abbahagyhatnád – vetette fel Steve, és Bucky visszaült a székbe, derekasat kortyolt a kávéból, és Steve-re vigyorgott, mintha valami vicceset mondott volna.  


– Ne is törődj velem – mondta, és mintha elszállt volna a rossz kedve. – Csak hagyd, hogy befejezzem, ha el akarsz menni a radikális ateista izédre. Folytasd, amit csináltál… Tényleg mit csinálsz?  


– Semmit – mondta Steve. – Rajzolok. Téged.  


Bucky szemforgatva vette fel a ceruzáját.  


– Nem unod még, hogy engem rajzolsz?  


Steve megvonta a vállát, és ő is ceruza után nyúlt. A kép nem volt rossz; a papíron, mint a szemei előtt is, Bucky lefelé hajtotta a fejét, szemöldökét összehúzta, ujjai közt ceruzát tartott. Az arányok jók voltak, de a vonásai. Most, hogy tudta, Bucky utálja a könyvelést, már tisztán látta a szája enyhe görbületét, az utálat fintorát. Szép kis művész vagyok, gondolta, és besatírozta a tekintetét, szemöldökét vastagabbra vette, felkerült a fura grimasz, a lefelé görbülő száj sötétebb lett, és Bucky mintha életre kelt volna a papíron, boldogtalanabbul, mint Steve valaha gondolta.  


– Azzal dolgozom, ami van – sóhajtott Steve.  


– Nem azt tesszük mindannyian? – motyogta Bucky.  


***  


Az előadást a könyvtár pincéjében tartották, ami nem volt meglepő, az ajtóban álló őr viszont annál inkább. Steve mogorván nézett rá, mielőtt felemelte a kezét, és hagyta, hogy a férfi végigmotozza a zsebeit.  


– Mi a pokol? – motyogta Bucky, miközben beléptek. A termet már berendezték az előadáshoz – összecsukható székek és egy pódium – és Steve arra gondolt, miközben Buckyval megkeresték a helyüket, hogy ő talán már rájött, hogy mi a pokol: három olyan párt is látott, aminek a tagjai különböző rasszokba tartoztak, és ott, elől, két nő ült kézen fogva, a velük átellenes sorban pedig két férfi, aki… hát… Steve nem tudta volna megmondani, honnan tudja, hogy homoszexuálisok, de tudta, vagy legalábbis sejtette; mások talán ugyanezt gondolták róla és Buckyról. Steve egyszerre volt ideges és izgatott; megfordult a fejében, hogy talán lehetőséget kellene adnia Buckynak, hogy hazamenjen, mielőtt elkezdődik az előadás, de már késő volt.  


– Jó estét! – köszönt az előadó. – Köszönöm, hogy eljöttek!  


Ezután hamar kiderült, mi is a baj Istennel. Főként az, hogy akadályokat gördített az Emberi Szeretet útjába – és nem csak a felebarátaink iránt érzett szeretet útjába, akadályozva azt vallásháborúk és szektarianizmus által, hanem a romantikus szerelem, a testi szerelem, az érzéki szerelem útjába is, amit igaztalanul démonizált a vallásos világ. A földi szerelem – amiben a vallás mindig egy elképzelt, Isten iránti szerelem halvány mását látta – erőt adhat a nehéz időkben, és a szex az a táplálék, mely élteti a szerelmi kapcsolatokat. Steve-nek még a nyaka is elpirult, és nem tudta, merre nézzen. Oldalra fordult, és egy fehér asszonyt látott, aki összefűzte az ujjait a mellette ülő néger férfival. Félrekapta a pillantását.  


– Nem kell maradnunk, ha nem akarsz – suttogta Buckynak.  


– Engem nem zavar – mondta Bucky, a szája szinte alig mozdult.  


Steve laposan rápillantva tovább suttogott:  


– Megbotránkoztat?  


– Nem – mondta Bucky.  


De Steve nem bírta megállni, hogy ne folytassa:  


– Nem akarom, hogy kellemetlenül érezd magad.  


Bucky ránézett a kérsz egy sallert pillantásával, de az előadás véget érte után is szótlan és hallgatag maradt. A vonaton felállt és a korlátra csimpaszkodott, együtt libegve a szerelvénnyel.  


– Azt hiszem, előbb leszállok, és elnézek az Árkádiába. Egész nap ültem, kell egy kis lazítás.  


Az Árkádia igazi felnőtt szórakozóhely volt, nem olyan, mint az iskolai táncestek a tornateremben, vagy a Knights of Columbusban.  


– Nincs túl késő? – kérdezte Steve.  


– Négyig nyitva vannak – válaszolta meglepve Steve-et, aki nem tudta, hogy Bucky ilyen helyekre jár.  


– De nincs veled lány – ellenkezett Steve.  


Bucky a fejét csóválta.  


– Lesznek ott lányok elegen. És ha nem találsz – kissé hezitálva folytatta –, hát fizetsz nekik. Akkor táncolnak veled.  


A vonat hangos nyikorgással megállt, ahogy elérte a Myrtle Avenue-t, és Steve gondolkodás nélkül felpattant.  


– Várj, én is veled megyek!  


Bucky éles pillantással bólintott.  


– Rendben, gyere.  


Az Árkádia hangos volt és zsúfolt: rengeteg ember, asztalok és egy óriási emelvény a zenészeknek, akik ütött-kopott fehér öltönyt viseltek. A tánctér dugig tele volt. Bucky meglazította a nyakkendőjét, egy ideig pásztázta a tömeget, majd szinte félvállról odavetette Steve-nek:  


– Várj itt egy percet!  


Steve maradt, de szörnyen ostobán érezte magát, ahogy nézte, amint Bucky könnyedén átnavigál a tömegen, és megáll egy lány előtt. A lány igazán csinos volt, talán az egyik legcsinosabb a teremben, gondolta Steve: haja szőke, ruhája halvány rózsaszín, gallérján apró kitűző. Steve-t elöntötte a meleg, mikor észrevette, hogy Bucky feléje mutogat, és a csinos szőke lány is őt nézi, miközben mosolyogva bólogat. Bucky ekkor a zsebébe nyúlt, és… Krisztus a kereszten, fizetett neki? Abban a pillanatban Steve-et a legkevésbé sem érdekelte, hogy Bucky vagy negyven kilóval többet nyom nála, megfogadta, hogy a szart is kiveri belőle. A lány egy utolsót bólintott, és a tömegen át Steve felé indult, mint valami álomban, mire Bucky egy elégedett mosolyt küldött felé, aztán a táncparkett irányába fordult. Hozzáértő szemekkel mérte fel a helyzetet, majd a tömegbe vetette magát. Megállt egy magas, sötéthajú nő előtt – a nő nyilvánvalóan jól táncolt, és legalább huszonöt lehetett – csábítóan ránézett, és kacsintott. A nő tekintete végigpásztázta Buckyt, és már ott is hagyta az aktuális partnerét. Steve-nek ha vonakodva is, de be kellett vallania, hogy lenyűgözte Bucky technikája. Bucky kézen fogta a nőt, és szélesen vigyorogva pörgetni kezdte. A táncuk energikus volt, kezük és lábuk csak úgy repült, az emberek utat adtak nekik. Többen megálltak és nézték őket.  


– Te vagy Steve?  


Steve meglepődve bólintott. A lány csak mosolygott.  


– Dora vagyok – mondta, és Dora igazán kedves lány volt. Kicsit még táncoltak is egy lassabb számra – Steve a gyorsakra képtelen volt – majd meghívta a lányt egy italra. Egyszer megpillantotta Buckyt, aki izzadtan rogyott le az egyik székre, mire a nő – Steve legnagyobb meglepetésére és megdöbbenésére – felemelte a szoknyáját, lábát átvetette Bucky combjai felett és terpeszben az ölébe ült.  


Dora követte a pillantását, és kezeivel átkarolta Steve-et.  


– Kimehetünk, ha szeretnéd – mondta kedvesen, és mikor Steve kiszáradt szájjal és összezavarodva felé fordult, gyengéden megcsókolta. Ajkai puhák és selymesek voltak, az illata finom, de… – Nagyon cuki vagy – mondta neki Dora.  


– Te is… te is az vagy – válaszolta Steve tehetetlenül, de a helyzet az volt, hogy nem szerette, és nem értette, hogyan mehetne el vele bárhová, hogy engedhetné meg, hogy megérintse, hogy a kezével illesse, hogy magába fogadja, amikor nem szereti.  


– Mennem kell – mondta, és anélkül, hogy szólt volna Buckynak, hazament.  


Otthon azonban nem tudott elaludni. Álmatlanul hevert, miközben Dorára gondolt, szemét összeszorította, és hevesen markolta a farkát, hogy végre megkeményedjen a lány emlékétől. Teljesen felesleges volt, a teste a legkisebb érdeklődést sem mutatta. Nem számított mennyi pénzt fizetett Bucky, ő sosem fog… És akkor a farka megrándult a kezében, kemény lett, és Steve lihegve kapaszkodott bele a pillanatba: ahogy Bucky a széken terpeszkedett hátravetett fejjel, vigyorgott, a nő pedig az ölébe ült; vonaglottak, nevettek és egymáshoz értek…  


Az elméje Bucky képeivel telt meg, egyik a másik után, mint a vázlatfüzetében. Sosem volt még ilyen kanos életében, keményen pumpálta magát, csípője felemelkedett az ágyról, a szíve dübörgött a mellkasában, egész teste vonaglott, ahogy megfeszülve elélvezett. Aztán csak feküdt ott, és lassan az agyába is újra jutott oxigén: hogy nem tudta ezt eddig? Miért nem gondolt így Buckyra soha? A saját beszűkült tudata volt a hibás, vagy csak gyáva volt? Vagy Isten tehetett róla, ahogy az előadó mondta, és a kezére csapva megakadályozta, hogy utána nyúljon annak, amire vágyott, elképzelhetetlenné téve az egészet? Buzeráns művész, mondták rá. Vajon igaz volt? Annyira átmosta az agyát az erkölcs, a konvencionalizmus és a vallás, olyannyira eltávolodott a saját vágyaitól, hogy a teste inkább leállt, mintsem hogy megbirkózzon vele? Képek villantak fel előtte – Szent Mihály márványba vájt, felemelt, izmos karja, a csurom vizes Bucky, ahogy kijött az óceánból Coney Island-nél, a nyaka hosszú vonala, ahogy az ádámcsutkája mozgott, mikor a sörbe kortyolt – és újra a kezébe vette magát, és nyitott szemmel élvezett el.  


***  


– Kerülsz engem? – kérdezte Bucky, mikor egyik este munka után megjelent az ajtajában.  


– Nem, persze, hogy nem – tiltakozott Steve, bár maga is tudta, hogy ez hazugság. Nehéz volt Bucky közelében lennie, és az utóbbi időben még a rajzaira sem bírt ránézni. Bosszantották, idegesítették; a vonalakban ott volt minden elfojtott vágya és szenvedélye. Egyik annyira feltüzelte, hogy kényszeresen ki kellett vernie magának a képből áradó bujaságtól.  


– Gondoltam átjövök, és itt csinálom meg a házimat – mondta Bucky bizonytalanul. – Nálad olyan nyugalom van. De ha nem vágysz társaságra…  


– Ne, dehogy – mondta hátralépve Steve. – Gyere be, csinálok valami vacsorát.  


És egy kis időre Steve azt képzelte, hogy minden rendben lesz. Bucky az asztalnál ült a házija fölött, miközben Steve rántottát, rizst és paradicsomszószt készített, és vacsora közben Bucky mesélt a gépekről a műhelyben, és hogy hogyan tanulta meg megjavítani őket; hogy alig várja, hogy vége legyen ennek az évnek a főiskolán, és folytathassa tovább az életét. Steve Mr. G-ről mesélt, és hogy az öreg azon gondolkodik, hogy teljes mértékben rá bízza az üzlet napi vezetését, amivel persze fizetésemelés is járna. Aztán amikor Bucky felállt, hogy elmosogasson, Steve rájött, hogy az ötlet mindig is ott motoszkált az elméjében, és akkor és ott elhatározta, hogy tesz egy próbát. Bucky talán gyűlölni fogja, de talán mégsem, és tudta, hogy ha nem próbálja meg, abba biztosan belehal.  


Megvárta, hogy Bucky végezzen az edényekkel, és újra leüljön, akkor állt csak fel, és ment oda hozzá. Rémült volt, a nyaka és a tenyere izzadt, de nem akarta, hogy félreértsék. Megállt Bucky mellett – túl közel – mígnem Bucky szemöldöke zavartan megemelkedett. Akkor Steve terpeszben az ölébe ült, lehúzta a nadrágtartóját, állát pedig kihívóan felemelte, felajánlkozva Buckynak, ahogy attól a nőtől látta azon az estén. Elkezdte kigombolni az ingét. Fogalma sem volt, hogy Bucky kívánatosnak tarthatja-e, de reménykedett benne.  


Bucky őt nézte, a combja kemény és meleg volt Steve combja alatt. Steve megragadta erős vállait, és szájon csókolta. Bucky mozdulatlanná dermedt, és Steve egy pillanatra elhúzódott, majd zakatoló szívvel újra megcsókolta. Bucky sosem ütötte meg, bár már többször megfenyegette, de mindig volt egy első alkalom, és Steve tudta, hogy most nagyon átlépte a határt. Felkészítette magát a padlóra zuhanásra, az ütésre az arcán. Felkészült, hogy véres szájjal mosolyogjon. Felkészült a bocsánatkérésre, és ha kell a könyörgése is, de Bucky csak nézett rá kérdőn, tekintetével bejárva Steve arcát. A pásztázása szinte megőrjítette Steve-et.  


– Most undorodsz tőlem? – kérdezte.  


– Nem – válaszolta Bucky.  


– Megütsz? – Steve fújtatva kapkodott levegő után.  


– Nem. – Bucky úgy nézett ki, mint aki nem is lélegzik.  


– Gondolod, hogy ez bűn? – kérdezte Steve kihívóan. Már a gondolat is izgató volt.  


Bucky ezúttal hezitált.  


– Nem, nem tudom. Attól függ.  


– Mitől?  


– Tőled – mondta. – Hogy te… – És akkor Bucky megérintette, magához húzta egy csókra, nyelve Steve szájába hatolt, és Steve beleborzongott az izgalomba: Bucky tényleg tudta, hogy kell csókolni. Aztán gyengéden elhúzódott, felsegítette az öléből Steve-et, hogy az lábra álljon; mintha egy inget próbált volna visszagyömöszölni a dobozába.  


– Azt hiszem, szeretnéd, ha az lenne – mondta boldogtalanul, és Steve összerándult Bucky fájdalmát látva. – Szerintem ez csak egy oldal a radikális, balos szövegkönyvből – mondta maga is felállva, és elkezdte összeszedni a könyveit. – Valamit bizonyítani akarsz magadnak… talán Istennek…  


– Nem – tiltakozott Steve, de a hangja a saját fülének is bizonytalanul csengett.  


–… talán a kibaszott Bertrand Russelnek. Te semmit nem teszel normális indokkal, azért teszel meg dolgokat, mert dühös vagy valamire. Szóval szerintem ha azt akarod, hogy bűn legyen, akkor bűn – mondta Bucky leharcoltan, és Steve úgy érezte zuhan: valami rosszat tett, megbántotta Buckyt, és fogalma sem volt, képes lesz-e valaha helyrehozni. – De tudod, nem kell annak lennie – folytatta felvéve a hátizsákját, és már nem is nézett Steve szemébe, csak a padlót bámulva mormolta: – Nem hiszem, hogy bűn lenne, ha… – És talán, mert Steve egész életében ismerte Buckyt, szinte hallotta a fejében a mondat befejezését: ha szeretnél engem.  


– De hát, én igen! – mondta Steve Bucky karjába kapaszkodva. – Bucky, esküszöm… hogy tudnálak nem…  


– Nem szeretsz – mondta Bucky reménytelenül, szinte letaglózva Steve-et a bizonyosságával.  


– Dehogynem – erősködött Steve, és lehet, hogy kicsi volt, de épp olyan állhatatos, úgyhogy lerángatta a hátizsákot Buckyról, és köré fonta a karjait; ha le akarja rázni magáról, ezúttal tényleg meg kell ütnie, nem is akárhogy. – Tényleg – mondta újra. – Igazán – és ügyetlenül megcsókolta az ajkát, majd az állát.  


Bucky kitért a csók elől, elfordította az arcát, és viaskodva próbálta lerázni magáról, mielőtt egy nyögéssel váratlanul megadta magát, és hagyta, hogy Steve az ágyra húzza, hanyatt döntse, rámásszon, és teljes súlyával a matrachoz szögezze. Bucky ajka elnyílt az övé alatt, és újra csókban forrtak össze. Bucky ujjai Steve hajába csúsztak, fájdalmasan megmarkolva azt, miközben a nyelve a szájába hatolt. Steve-et semmilyen korábbi tapasztalat, valós vagy képzelt, semmilyen tánc, semmilyen film, semmilyen randi nem készíthette fel erre. Vadnak és őrültnek érezte magát, markolta Bucky csípőjét, ahogy hozzá dörgölőzött, miközben vakon próbálta kigombolni magukon az inget és a nadrágot, hogy megérinthesse, és a bőrén érezhesse a bőrét.  


– Istenem – mondta Bucky rettenetes hangon, épp mikor Steve-nek sikerült kiszabadítania gyöngyöző farkát a nadrágjából, és Bucky meleg hasához préselte. – Steve, állj! Jézus… – De Steve nem tudta, hogy képes lenne-e rá.  


– Nem tudok. Nem akarok! – Két keze közé fogta Bucky arcát, és megpróbálta újra megcsókolni, a nyelvét magába szívni. – Akarlak…  


– Steve! – Erős kezek markoltak a csuklójára, és lihegve elrántották. – Meg kellene állnunk! – De Bucky inge nyitva volt, a nadrágja letolva, a mellkasáról a sötét szőr vékony vonalban mutatott a hasa felé, megsűrűsödve a farka körül. – Innen nem lesz visszaút, se neked, se nekem… – mondta kétségbeesetten könyörögve. – Ha mégsem tetszik, ha meggondolod magad…  


– Nem fogom – esküdött meg Steve. – Bucky, kérlek… akarom…  


– Nem tudod, mit akarsz! – csattant fel Bucky az ágyra lökve Steve-et, majd meglepetésére fölé hajolt, mint egy borús felhő, és hirtelen, őszinte agóniában azt mondta: – Brutális vagy, ugye tudod? Gondolkodás nélkül vájkálsz a bensőmben a puszta kezeddel! – Aztán elfordult, hosszú, izmos háta meggörnyedt, ahogy felült az ágy szélén, és levegő után kapkodott. Steve egyszerre szerette volna lerajzolni, és ugyanakkor örökre kitörölni ennek a reményvesztett Buckynak a képét az emlékezetéből.  


– Egész életemben ezzel küzdöttem. Folyamatosan próbáltam kordában tartani – mondta keserűen, majd hozzátette –, de ma csütörtök van, és neked támadt egy ötleted.  


Steve összerezzent.  


– Bucky, sajnálom.  


– Sosem gondolsz rám! – És akkor hirtelen felnevetett, megrázta a fejét, vállaiból kiszállt a feszültség. Talán magán nevetett. – Ami rendben is van: nem kell, hogy gondolj rám. Gondolok én magamra eleget. De Steve, ezt nem kockáztathatom… Te vagy az egyetlen stabil dolog az életemben, az egyetlen jó.  


– De ez én vagyok – mondta Steve megrendülten, gyengéden megérintve Bucky karját. – Bucky ez nem te vagy, hanem én.  


– De én is, és te ezt nem értheted. Te vagy számomra az egyetlen kiút, hát nem látod?  


Steve kétségbeesetten tapogatózott a keze után, hogy összefűzze az ujjaikat, és ez alkalommal, amikor Bucky megcsókolta, Steve szinte érezte az kétségbeesés ízét. Visszacsókolt, és megpróbálta a csókkal elmondani mindazt, amit szavakkal képtelen volt: _Sajnálom! Te vagy minden! Ezután jobb leszek!_ És így sem volt ellenfél Bucky számára, aki az ágyra nyomta, és nedves ajkát a füléhez szorítva azt suttogta:  


– Őrült vagy. Izgalmas vagy. Te vagy a legizgalmasabb ember, akit valaha ismertem. – És akkor Bucky fölé gördült, hatalmas forró kezeivel végigsimítva Steve testén.  


– El ne árulj! – mondta hirtelen, félig fenyegetően, félig pánikban, szemében rettegéssel. – El ne merj árulni, te kurafi! – És mielőtt Steve megígérhette volna, hogy nem, nem fogja, hogy soha nem fogja, Bucky lecsúszott a teste mentén, és a kezébe vette a farkát. Steve nyögve hanyatt dőlt, levegő után kapkodott, és tudta, hogy egy része meghalt aznap, Bucky sötét hajával az ölében, forró és nedves szájjal mozogva, és hát ez volt a szex, és Steve végre megértette, mi volt az a nagy felhajtás körülötte.  


***  


A következő napokban kivételesen óvatosak voltak, és mindent ugyanúgy tettek, mint korábban, nehogy bárki is megsejthesse, hogy valami megváltozott közöttük. Betartották a napi rutinjukat – munka, Buckynak iskola, szombatonként házi, néha egy-egy mozi. Steve szorgalmasan írta a leveleket az anyjának, Bucky is időben járt haza, és sosem mulasztotta el a hétvégi misét a szüleivel. A táncestekre is eljárt a lányokkal. Ám közben felfedezték egymás testét, és hogy miként elégíthetik ki a másikat a szájukkal és a kezükkel. Bucky úgy ért hozzá, ahogy korábban el sem tudta képzelni; felkorbácsolta az érzékeit, és hangos kiáltásokra késztette, úgyhogy ez esetek felében Bucky tenyerével a száján élvezett el, miközben Bucky suttogva könyörgött:  


– Jézus, Steve, fogd be, mert letartóztatnak!  


Steve lassan arra is rájött, hogy szex után tudhatja meg legkönnyebben, mi foglalkoztatja épp Buckyt; olyankor elálmosodott, és arcát Steve vállába fúrva olyan dolgokat is elmondott, amiket különben sosem. Olyanokat, hogy _be akarnak skatulyázni_ , vagy azt, hogy _ha nem vagyok veled, megfulladok._  


– Évekkel ezelőtt leszoptalak volna, ha tudom, hogy utána őszinte leszel velem – mondta Steve, mire Bucky felnevetett, és sóhajtva egy párnát nyomott az arcába.  


Mikor Steve-nek sikerült kiszabadulnia, és a párnával visszaütni, Bucky azt mondta:  


– Nehéz beszélni erről. Úgy tűnik, hogy te a semmivel is boldogulsz, nekem meg mindenem megvan, mégis…  


– Utálod – mondta Steve megértően, mire Buckyt elöntötte a megkönnyebbülés.  


– Gyűlölöm – mondta hevesen. – Nem akarom az életemet. Nem akarom azt az életet, amit akarnom kellene.  


– Valamit majd kitalálunk – bíztatta Steve. – Ki fogjuk találni.  


Ám a tervezgetésüket félbeszakította egy tragédia: a rettegve várt távirat.  


***  


– Steven Grant Rogers? – kérdezte a kézbesítőfiú, mire Steve dermedten bólintott, aláírta, majd odavitte Buckyhoz és átadta neki. Képtelen volt kinyitni, vagy elolvasni: tudta mi áll benne.  


– Nem hiszed… – kezdte Bucky bizonytalanul bámulva a táviratra, de Steve, akit épp levélírás közben ért a küldemény, felkapta az asztalról a papírt, és labdává gyűrte. Biztos volt benne.  


– Olvasd! – Bucky arcáról tudni fogja.  


– Szemét vagy – nyelt nagyot a másik. – Ez nem tisztességes. – Mivel azonban Bucky szerette, mégis csak kinyitotta a táviratot; tekintete elkomorodott olvasás közben. Steve félrenézett, arcán könnyek csorogtak.  


– Haza kell jönnöd velem – mondta kis idő múltán Bucky kezével a szemét törölgetve. – Anya megöl, ha itt hagylak egyedül.  


– Nem – mondta Steve, mert képtelen volt szembenézni Barnesék kedves sajnálatával.  


– Akkor én is maradok – ajánlotta Bucky. – Küldök egy üzenetet…  


– Ne – törölte meg Steve a szemeit. – Minden rendben. Menj csak haza… – De Bucky arca megrándult, és Steve nem akarta megint figyelmetlen módon megbántani. – Bucky – kezdte újra, hogy valahogy elmagyarázza –, egyedül kell lennem. Hinnem kell benne, hogy egyedül is megállok a lábamon…  


– Senkinek nem megy egyedül – mondta neki Bucky.  


– Talán nem, de hinnem kell, hogy nekem sikerülne. Világ életemben két ember állt köztem és a végromlás között. Most már csak egy maradt. Tudod ez mit jelent? – kérdezte csendesen.  


– Azt hiszem, igen – túrt a hajába Bucky.  


– Nem akarok félni. Nem szabad félnem. – Aztán Buckyra nézett és azt mondta – Szeretlek – amit sosem mondott ki korábban hangosan, és a szó elsöprő, kolosszális nyilvánvalósága ellenére is hatalmasnak tűnt. Látta, hogy Buckyt is megrázta. – Szeretlek – mondta újra, átölelve Bucky nyakát, hogy magához húzza egy csókra. Mikor elengedte így folytatta – Nem félhetek a hiányodtól, attól hogy nélküled legyek, érted? Mindent elrontana.  


Egy pillanatra úgy tűnt Bucky mondani fog valamit, aztán mégsem tette.  


– Rendben – szólt végül. – Azt hiszem értem, de… nem tudom, Steve. Néha azt kívánom, bár ne lennél ennyire önmagad.  


Steve szomorúan elmosolyodott.  


– Hát, tényleg sajnálom, öregem.  


– Nézd, én is szerettem. – Bucky torka összeszorult, félrenézett. – Van bármi, amiben segíthetek?  


– Igen, gyere velem holnap a templomba, hogy elintézzük a gyászmisét. – Közben Bucky ingébe markolt, és még hozzátette – De előtte szexelj velem, hogy könnyebben túléljem a megbeszélést.  


Így esett, hogy Sarah Rogers temetési miséjét a Segítő Miasszonyunk templomban tartották. A család számára fenntartott első padsorban Steve egyedül ült, de mögötte Barnesék két sort is megtöltöttek. Anyja összes barátja is tiszteletét tette, ahogy sokan a kórházi munkatársai közül is; doktorok és nővérek, akik a gyerekkorától kezelték Steve-et, és felelevenítették benne betegsége rég volt emlékeit. Az emlékek és anyja koporsójának képe közt Steve alig kapott levegőt, szinte alig hallott valamit, az egész rettenetes és szürreális volt, és Krisztus felettük függő, megkínzott és megcsonkított teste méreggel hintette be a levegőt.  


Steve követte a koporsót, és valahogy sikerült meglógnia a templom körül tébláboló tömeg elől, hálásan, hogy a halottas kocsi helyett inkább sétálhat a temetőig a friss levegőben. A sírásók már kiásták a sírt az apja mellett, bár annyi pénze nem maradt, hogy az anyja nevét is felvésesse a sírkőre; a temetkezési vállalkozóra így is minden elment. Az apja sírjára nézett, majd a földre alatta, és próbált megérezni valamiféle kapcsolatot kettejük közt, tudván, hogy itt nyugszik a férfi. Tőle kapta az életét: vajon hasonlítottak egymásra? Az anyja szőke haját és törékeny csontozatát örökölte, és az emberek azt mondták, hogy a szeme is az övé volt, de valaminek csak kellett lennie benne az apjából is, nem? Valami, amit nem látott, mert nem tudta, mit kellene keresnie. Vajon az apja szerette volna egyáltalán?  


Hallotta, amint a halottaskocsi begördült a vaskapun. Temetési gyászba öltözött pap sietett eléjük, és láthatóan meglepődött, hogy Steve-et már ott találta. Steve felkészült, de a pap egészen szimpatikus volt.  


– Sajnálom, nem ismertem az édesanyját – mondta, és igazán őszintének hangzott –, de imádkozhatok érte.  


– Nem kell érte imádkoznia – monda Steve magát is meglepve. – Nővér volt. Egész életében betegeket ápolt, beleértve engem. Aztán a TBC osztályra került, ahol ő is elkapta, és belehalt.  


– Egy földre szállt angyal – mondta a pap, és Steve ezzel sem ellenkezhetett. – Imádkozzak inkább érted?  


Ne fáradjon, akarta mondani, de felesleges udvariatlanságnak tűnt, így inkább nem mondott semmit, csak állt ott dermedten, miközben a pap Isten kegyelmébe ajánlotta az anyja lelkét, mielőtt a testét a sírba engedték.  


Bucky a lépcsőházban ülve várt rá.  


– Elrohantál. Vártam de…  


– Csak egyedül akartam lenni – sóhajtotta.  


– Gondolod, hogy ez jó ötlet? Nem kell egyedül lenned. A családom…  


– Bucky, értékelem, komolyan, elmondhatod nekik is. De nem félhetek…  


– Mi van, ha nem te vagy, aki fél? – kérdezte csendesen, mire Steve meglepetten fordult felé.  


Buckyn látszott, hogy tépelődik folytassa-e egyáltalán.  


– Figyelj – kezdett végül bele –, mind tudjuk, milyen konok vagy, és hogy milyen terheket cipelsz a válladon; sziklákat, egész hegyeket, és most bizonyíthatod mindenkinek, beleértve magadat is, hogy nincs szükséged senkire, hogy megy ez neked egyedül is. Tudod, mit? Elhiszem. De a lényeget nem látod. Ez a legjobb esélyünk, hogy… – Jelentőségteljesen felvonta a szemöldökét, de Steve nem… az nem lehet. – Elment, Steve. Nem jön vissza – mondta Bucky, és Steve érezte a félelem keserű ízét a szájában. – Szóval a normális embereknek ilyenkor… a józan, normális embereknek elkél egy kis segítség. Senki nem fog meglepődni, ha hozzánk költözöl, vagy ha itt hagyjuk ezt a helyet, és keresünk valahol máshol… – Steve szája elnyílt, mire Bucky grimaszolva bólintott. – Még anya is megértené. Húsz éves vagyok, ő is tudja, hogy már nem sokáig fogok otthon lakni. Repdesni sem fognak az örömtől, pláne, hogy többet viszek haza, mint amibe kerülök, de előbb-utóbb úgyis a saját lábamra kell állnom. Megértené, ha veled… ha most… Steve… – aztán elfintorodva hozzá tette. – Nem akartam ezt épp ma rád zúdítani, csak szeretném, ha hazajönnél velem.  


– Hazamegyek veled – válaszolta.  


Bucky arca örömtől sugárzott.  


– Tényleg?  


– Csak engedd, hogy összepakoljak pár holmit, és felkészüljek… A családod… – vett nagy levegőt.  


– Ne is mondd! Csak edd meg, amit eléd raknak – javasolta –, és én majd beszélek helyetted.  


Ez végül is jó taktikának bizonyult. Pamela Barnes folyamatosan hordta az ételt Steve elé, és sajnálkozott, hogy milyen kedves és fiatal volt az anyja, és hogy ez micsoda tragédia, míg Steve evett és bólogatott, hogy igen, igen az, de a látómezeje szélén ólálkodó Bucky látványától könnyebb volt elviselnie még az igazán szörnyű részeket is, mint amikor Mrs. Barnes azt mondta:  


– Te szegény pára. Mi lesz veled ezek után?  


Ám amikor sikerült elkapnia Bucky pillantását, arra gondolt, hogy Buckyval fogok élni, és végre közös életünk lehet, és ezért bármennyi sajnálkozást és bármennyi narancsszirupos kuglófot képes volt elviselni.  


**1938**  


Mélyen beköltöztek a Red Hook kerületbe, ahol Bucky szerint olcsóbb volt a bérleti díj, ami igaz is volt, de Steve tudta, hogy valójában az számított, hogy itt senki nem ismerte őket. Bucky mindent megtett, hogy a lehető legelérhetetlenebb legyen a Barnes család számára, de ez sem állította meg Alice-t, Bucky húgát, aki már tizenegy éves volt, hogy alkalomadtán be ne toppanjon, egyszer rajtakapva őket az aprócska konyhában. Épp nekiálltak, hogy főzzenek valamit, de a hely túl kicsinek bizonyult kettejüknek, és Bucky háromszor is Steve-nek ütközött, mire az megunta, és oldalba vágta a könyökével; ez elég is volt, hogy egymásnak essenek: Bucky csak somolyogott Steve makacs ellenállásán, és azon, ahogy ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy csak akkor adja meg magát, ha Buckynak sikerül elérnie. Bucky a szokásos módon vetett véget a viaskodásnak, hirtelen megragadta Steve-et, és határozottan megcsókolta, amitől Steve-nek nevetnie kellett, Bucky pedig… Buckynak pedig a vér is kifutott az arcából.  


– Alice? – nyögte megrendülten, és mikor Steve megfordult, meglátta Alice sápadt arcát eltűnni az ablakból.  


– Istenem – motyogta Bucky elgyengülő térddel, mire Steve az egyik székhez irányította.  


– Nyugodj meg! – mondta neki, saját magát is nyugtatni próbálva.  


– Istenem – ismételte kezébe temetve az arcát.  


– Hajtsd a térdeid közé a fejed, ha rosszul vagy – utasította Steve –, különben meg szedd össze magad! – Majd megvárta, míg Bucky bizonytalanul bólint, és elindult, hogy ajtót nyisson. – Szia, Alice! Gyere be!  


Alice-en nem látszott különösebb meglepődés mikor rámosolygott, majd sietve megkerülte, az asztalhoz lépett, és átölelte Buckyt. Miután ledobta az iskolatáskáját, bejelentette:  


– Mit gondolsz, ki fogja Szűz Máriát játszani a karácsonyi ünnepségen?  


Bucky úgy tett mintha gondolkodna.  


– James Cagney?  


– Bucky! – csapta meg Alice felháborodottan.  


– Gondoltam, hogy nem ő, pedig érdekes lenne. Még fizetnék is érte.  


– Én! Én, te szörnyeteg, engem választottak ahelyett az utálatos Cathleen Donnelly helyett.  


– Hát persze, hogy téged. Ebben egy percig sem kételkedtem.  


– Olyan szörnyű az a lány – mondta Alice. – Ő a legidősebb és a legmagasabb az osztályban, és olyan gonosz a kisebbekkel. De megmondtam neki, hogy három bátyám van, úgyhogy ha szórakozik velem, teszek róla, hogy jól elverjék.  


– Csak kérned kell – bólintott Bucky. – És ne feledd Steve-et sem. Amilyen kicsi, olyan kötekedő.  


– Tényleg erőszakos vagyok – értett egyet Steve.  


– Akárhogy is, azonnal el akartam mondani. Bemutatjuk az iskolában, majd a misén a Miasszonyunkban, a Szent Cecíliában és a Szent Ferencben is, így ti is megnézhetitek. Bár talán nem kellett volna elárulnom – mondta nevetve. – Jól meglepődtél volna, hogy jé, ez a Mária, milyen ismerős…  


– Nem, jól tetted, hogy elmondtad – nézett Steve-re Bucky. – Így biztos jókor leszünk ott.  


– Rendben, azt hiszem, megyek is. Nem szóltam anyának, és ismered, milyen tud lenni.  


– De még mennyire – értett egyet Bucky, majd megfogta Alice kezét. – Steve – nézett rá jelentőségteljesen –, nem akartál valami képet odaadni Alice-nek?  


– Ja, persze, a kép! – mondta, és vette a lapot, hogy magára hagyja őket. A hálószobába ment, és fogalma sem volt, hogy mit is adjon a lánynak. A legutóbbi Buckyról készült vázlatai nem voltak épp illendőek. Magához vette a vázlatfüzetet és egy ceruzát, és hagyta, hogy a keze végigszaladjon a papíron, gyors, dinamikus vonalakkal vázolva fel Alice-t: az álla Buckyé volt, de a szeme az anyjáé.  


Bucky mély, komoly mormogása akaratlanul is átszűrődött a vékonyka falon a hálószobába.  


– Alice, nem kell elmondanod senkinek, hogy láttál minket csókolózni, rendben?  


Steve szinte ledermedt, de Alice könnyedén válaszolt:  


– Hát persze, Bucky. Nem értenének meg titeket.  


– Pontosan. Nem értenék – mondta. – Köszönöm, babikám! – Aztán Steve meghallotta a székláb nyikorgását, amit Alice örömteli sikongatása követett; Bucky biztos felkapta és körbeforgatta.  


Steve végre fellélegzett, gyorsan befejezte a képet, és szinte csak mellékesen a lap sarkába írta a monogramját.  


– Itt is vagyok – lépett ki a szobából. – Megtaláltam – nyújtotta át, és őszintén meglepődött Alice döbbent sóhajtásán. Akkor vette csak észre, hogy milyen gyönyörűnek rajzolta, vagy inkább megmutatta, milyen szép valójában, de még inkább megtalálta benne Bucky szépségét; úgy tűnt az érzései mindenre rányomták a bélyegüket.  


– Szent szar, te tényleg tehetséges vagy – suttogta Alice. – Nagyon-nagyon tehetséges. Köszönöm, Steve! – Steve-nek akkor feltűnt, hogy az épp viselt ruhájában rajzolta le a lányt, de remélte, hogy ő nem fogja észrevenni.  


– Jézus, innom kell valamit – mondta Bucky, mikor Alice hazament. – Csak egy keveset. Te kérsz valamit?  


– Nem – mondta Steve, de hirtelen mégis meggondolta magát. – Mégis kérek! – Bucky elővett egy üveget a szekrényből, és mindkettejüknek töltött egy keveset. – Mi ez az egész a Szent Ferenccel?  


Bucky Steve felé tolta a poharat, és felhajtotta a sajátját, mielőtt válaszolt volna.  


– Gondoltam, hogy nem fogod annyiban hagyni. Azt mondtam nekik, hogy most a Szent Ferencbe járunk.  


Mióta összeköltöztek Bucky sem járt templomba; rájöttek, hogy sokkal jobb dolgokra is fordíthatják a vasárnap délelőttöt, minthogy a misét hallgassák.  


– Miért mondtad ezt? – csóválta meg Steve a fejét. – Hazudni az anyádnak!  


– Mi köze hozzá? Azonkívül, ne mondd, hogy nem jobb egy kis hazugság, mint összetörni az anyád szívét?  


Steve elgondolkozott:  


– Úgy hívják, mulasztási vétek.  


– Azt hittem, ateista vagy – szólt bosszúsan Bucky.  


– Ateistának ateista, de nem hazug. Be tudom fogni a számat, ha kell, Bucky, de…  


– Őrült vagy, az vagy! Ez nem játék – mondta Bucky, és mindketten tudták, hogy nem a templomba járásról beszél. – Ebből komoly bajunk lehet. Börtönbe kerülhetünk, úgyhogy inkább gondolkozz, mielőtt bizonyítani próbálsz…  


– Pedig lenne mit, nem? – vitatkozott Steve. – Figyelj, nem mondom, hogy csináljunk valami hülyeséget, vagy keveredjünk balhéba, de a dolgok csak akkor változnak, ha van, aki változtasson rajtuk. Akik a színesbőrűek jogaiért küzdenek, az életüket kockáztatják. Úgy, mint a brigádok Spanyolországban. Ettől változnak a dogok.  


Bucky felnyögött.  


– Igen, Steve, ettől változnak a dolgok, de ugyanezért is vágnak pofán olyan gyakran. – Steve gyászosan felhorkant, miközben Bucky hozzátette: – Nem csak, mert olyan alacsony vagy.  


– Látom, nagyon meg akarod kapni a magadét – mondta Steve felkészülve a kihívásra, mikor Bucky lerohanta, és kihívóan széttárta a combjait, amitől Steve szíve kihagyott egy pillanatra.  


– Talán igen – mondta Bucky. – Megkapom?  


Steve megnyalta az ajkát, és lassan bólintott; minden szellemesség elszállt belőle.  


– Ha… hadd… – nyögte, és Bucky tudta, hogy azt próbálja mondani, hadd lássalak, mert Steve-et a látvány mindennél jobban felizgatta. De Bucky azt is tudta, hogyan ingerelje fel még jobban, mert bár Steve láthatta a merevedését a nadrágjában, a keze mégse a slicce felé indult, hanem az inge felső gombjait nyitotta ki, felfedve a mellkasa szőrzetét – a szőrt, amit Steve megérintett, megnyalt és vagy százszor lerajzolt.  


– Minden rendben? – kérdezte Bucky zihálva, de amit Steve tekintetében látott elvette a türelmét az incselkedéstől. Keményen megmarkolta magát a nadrágján keresztül.  


– Igen – mondat Steve akadozva, aztán térdre huppant, és Bucky combjai közé férkőzött, hogy remegő kezekkel kioldja az övét.  


– Várj! – nyögte Bucky az ablak felé pillantva, mire Steve talpra vergődött, és sietve behúzta az ütött kopott függönyöket. Mikor visszament Buckyhoz, az magához rántotta egy perzselő csókra, szétfeszítve az ajkait, hogy közéjük hatolhasson; képes lett volna elérni, hogy csak a csókjától elélvezzen. Steve vakon az inge alá csúsztatta a kezeit, megkeresve a mellbimbóit, míg Bucky lélegzete elakadt, majd megszakította a csókot, és visszacsúszott Bucky combjai közé, arcát Bucky merevedéséhez dörzsölte mielőtt a szájába vette, és szopni kezdte.  


**1939**  


A feljegyzések szerint 1939 tele az egyik leghidegebb tél volt, Steve Rogers számára azonban az egyik legjobb, tekintve, hogy egy hatalmas kupac vastag takaró és Bucky Barnes alatt tölthette, aki olyan forró volt, mint egy élő kemence. Bár reggelenként szörnyű volt felkelni a hideg sötétségben, de Mr. G. akkorra már teljesen rábízta a bolt vezetését, és az áru kora hajnalban érkezett. Bucky morgolódva és dünnyögve szintén új beosztást kért, hogy a reggeli műszakba járhasson dolgozni, így együtt ehettek és alhattak, és közös trolival indulhattak munkába napkeltekor.  


Esténként hamar ágyba bújtak, ami figyelembe véve, hogy milyen hideg volt praktikus ötletnek bizonyult. A paplan alatt öltöztek és vetkőztek, összekapaszkodva, míg felmelegedtek. Bucky néha magához ölelte, és meleg levegőt lehelt az arcára, nyakára, fülére, míg Steve abba nem hagyta a remegést. Más ötletei is voltak Steve felhevítésére, és Steve azt hitte, már mindegyiket kipróbálták, mígnem egyszer az éjszaka közepén fel nem ébredt, és meg nem érezte a combjának nyomódó merevedést. A szemét sem kellett kinyitnia, hogy tudja, Bucky ébren van: volt valami a sötétség hangjaiban, volt valami a lélegzetvételében.  


– Buck – mormolta Steve félálomban, és nekifeszült –, hozzám dörgölőzhetsz, ha szeretnél. – Erre Bucky furcsa nyögést hallatott, amire Steve azonnal felébredt, szeme felpattant a sötétségben. – Bucky?  


– Én… – Bucky hangja mély volt és reszelős, ahogy azt suttogta: – Szeretnélek megdugni. Megdughatlak?  


Steve levegőt venni is elfelejtett: szíve zakatolt, szinte sokkot kapott, de ott volt az a furcsa kis remegés is. A teste kíváncsi volt. Ha őszinte akart lenni magával, egyszerre volt izgatott és ijedt. Félt, hogy fájni fog, sőt mi több, félt, hogy Bucky utána máshogy tekintene rá. Egy dolog volt leszopni valakit; mindketten csinálták, ráadásul Bucky tette meg először. De ez…  


Még mindig ezen járt az agya, mikor Bucky kibökte:  


– Ne is bánd, nem kell. Csak felejtsd el, amit mondtam!  


Steve erre oldalra gördült, és próbálta kivenni az arcát a sötétségben, mert a hangjából hallotta, hogy Bucky még nála is riadtabb.  


– De szeretném – mondta lassan, és rájött, hogy komolyan gondolja. Idegessége izgatottságba csapott át, ráadásul Bucky sosem kért tőle semmit. Feltüzelte a gondolat, hogy Buckynak adja magát, és így járjon a kedvében. Nem hitte, hogy szégyenkeznie kellene, ha megtenné ezt neki. És ha ez azt jelenti, hogy Bucky úgy gondolja, ő a lány a kapcsolatukban… a pokolba, talán az is volt.  


– Ne foglalkozz vele. Nem kell – ismételte Bucky szinte dühösen. – Nem szabadott volna ilyet kér…  


– Fogd be! Tényleg akarom!  


Steve Buckyra vetette magát, a matrachoz szögezte, és forrón megcsókolta. Nem lágyan, hanem nyilvánvaló szenvedéllyel. Bucky ellenállása szinte azonnal semmivé foszlott, és visszacsókolt. Steve a szájába szívta a nyelvét, a farkát szorosan hozzá préselte. Felkorbácsolták egymás érzékeit. Steve minden arzenálját bevetette, hogy az őrületbe kergesse, vadabbul, mint valaha; bár kicsi volt, de nem törékeny, és nem akarta, hogy Bucky ezt gondolja róla. Bucky megfeszülve, forrón suttogta a fülébe:  


– Biztos vagy benne? Steve, biztos vagy benne?  


– Igen – lihegte, és Bucky keze, ami addig a derekán pihent, tapogatózva lejjebb csúszott. Steve vöröslő arccal hunyta le a szemét, és széttárva a combjait megadta magát Bucky érintésének. Izgult, és kicsit szégyellte magát, de akkor Bucky megcsókolta, és Steve a nyaka köré fonta a karját, hogy szorosan magához húzza. Arcát Bucky hajába temetve el is feledkezett a szégyenérzetéről, amikor megpróbálta minél mélyebben fogadni magába Bucky ujjait.  


– Oké, gyerünk!  


– Még nem – ellenkezett Bucky, de a pokolba is… Steve összeszorított fogakkal mozgatta a csípőjét, hogy még többet kapjon ebből az érzésből.  


– Siess, még… – Többet akart, többet ebből az érintésből, ami… – Ez az! – lihegte izzadva és remegve. – Ott, épp ott! Ah! – A francba is, abban a pillanatban képes lett volna elélvezni. Bucky káromkodva húzta ki az ujjait, és keményen félrelökte Steve-et, hogy az ágy melletti éjjeliszekrényhez férhessen. Egy pillanat múlva megtalálta, amit keresett, és újra Steve mellett volt, hasra fektette az ágyon, és vazelintől síkos, hideg ujjakkal megérintette. Steve felhúzta a térdét, és Bucky ujjai behatoltak. Egyszerre nyögtek fel. – Komolyan – lihegte Steve –, csináld már! Mindjárt elmegyek. – Aztán Bucky mögötte volt, rajta, kezei szorosan markoltak a csípőjére, és lassan belé hatolt.  


– Jézus! – Hangja mély és kétségbeesett volt; egy lépésre a sírástól. – Steve – lehelte sietve.  


– Jól vagyok, jó… csináld!  


Egy kicsit fájt, Bucky farka sokkal vastagabb volt, mint az ujjai, de ugyanakkor csodálatos is: Bucky belé csúszott, karjaival átölelte, és a nyakát csókolgatta. A teste megnyílt számára, ahogy még mélyebbre hatolt, és hallotta Bucky elharapott nyögéseit…  


– Csak csináld! – nyögte Steve, mert tudta, hogy visszafogja magát. – Gyerünk! – És végre megtette; visszahúzódott, majd újra előre, határozottan mozogva, de így is próbált lassú és gyengéd maradni.  


– A fenébe! – kiáltotta Steve, és Bucky felé lökött a csípőjével. Aztán mintha egy szikláról zuhantak volna lefelé, minden egyszerre történt: Bucky csípője felé mozdult, amikor ő hátra lökött, hogy kézbe vehesse magát – akkorra kétségbeesetten próbált elélvezni – de Bucky észrevette, hogy mit csinál, és félre lökte a kezét, hogy ő markolhassa meg Steve farkát, és hosszú, határozott mozdulatokkal verni kezdte. Steve szinte azonnal elment; Bucky kezére, az ágyra, saját magára és mindenhová spriccelve, de Bucky csak felnyögött, és kitartóan mozgott tovább. Steve majd belefulladt a heves gyönyörbe, ami szinte már fájt – minden fájt és túlérzékeny volt, és mégis minden porcikája újabb érintésért könyörgött. Fájtak a golyói. Fájtak a mellbimbói.  


Végül Bucky is elélvezett, mélyen Steve-ben, és a hátára zuhant.  


– Hát ez… – krákogta –, ez… nem ilyennek képzeltem…  


– Nekem mondod? – Steve remegett, szinte repült. – Elhiszed? Az emberek nem tudnak semmit!  


***  


– Ugye nem gondolod, hogy lány vagyok? – kérdezte Steve nem sokkal utána, de azonnal meg is bánta, amikor Bucky az asztalra fektette a könyökét, állával rátámaszkodott, és árgus szemekkel rámeredt.  


Steve sóhajtva felkészült; ebbe most jól belesétált, de tényleg tudni akarta. Bucky oldalra döntötte a fejét.  


– Szeretnéd, ha azt gondolnám rólad?  


– Nem – nyögte Steve –, csak felejtsd el! Én csak… tudod…  


– Úgy értem – merengett Bucky –, tudom, hogy egy radikális nő vagy, de sosem gondoltam…  


– Fejezd már be! Állj! Megadom magam! Hagyj békén…  


– Gondolod, hogy kobold vagyok? – kérdezte Bucky halál komolyan, mire Steve hozzávágta a ceruzáját.  


***  


– Steve, kérdeznem kell valami. Gondolod, hogy észt vagyok?  


– Szerintem egy barom vagy – mondta Steve.  


***  


– Steve – húzta magához Bucky a nadrágtartójánál fogva, mikor elhalad mellette –, gyere! Szeretnék… Van valami, amiről beszélnünk kell…  


Steve a szemét forgatta erre.  


– Most komolyan, Buck, nem cikiztél még eleget? Ez már tőled is sok…  


Bucky féloldalas mosolyt vette rá.  


– Komolyan nem arról van szó – mondta, és a székbe tuszkolta Steve-et. – Ez egy elég kényes kérdés.  


– Mi lehetne kényes téma a számunkra? Beszélünk a szexről, vallásról, politikáról – mondta kétkedve Steve.  


– Óh, ez sokkal rosszabb – mondta Bucky egyszerre incselkedve és komolyan. – A pénz.  


Steve elkomorodott: a pénz tényleg kényes kérdés volt.  


– Miről van szó?  


– Nem vágj ilyen savanyú képet. Valójában nagyon is jó hírről van szó. Azt hiszem elő fognak léptetni a gyárban.  


– Ez nagyszerű – mondta Steve. Meglepett volt, de elégedett is. – Gratulálok, örülök neked…  


– Kösz – mondta Bucky. – A lényeg az, hogy szeretem a melót, és élvezem, hogy megjavíthatok dolgokat. Úgy érzem, tanulok, és jutok valamire. Sokkal jobban szeretem, mint a könyvelést, azt mondhatom.  


– Az jó – értett egyet Steve. – Elmehetnénk valahova ünnepelni…  


– Aha! – És Steve tudta, hogy Bucky nem is igazán rá figyel, hanem arra készül, hogy mondjon valamit. – A helyzet az, hogy tudom, hogy te nem mondhatod el ugyanezt az üzletről…  


– A bolttal hatalmas szerencsém volt – mondta Steve hűségesen. – Mr. G. igazán jó hozzám…  


– Ezt nem is vonom kétségbe, de a kettő nem ugyanaz – sóhajtotta Bucky a hajába túrva. – Nézd, a dolgok jól alakulnak. Elvégezhettem egy évet a főiskolán, neked viszont vissza kellett vonnod a jelentkezésed a Cooper Unionról. De mindketten tudjuk…  


– Nem – állt fel hevesen Steve, amint megértette Bucky szándékát. – Felejtsd el!  


– Hiszen még nem is mondtam… - ellenkezett, de nem is kellett mondania.  


– Kedves gondolat tőled, de nem. Nekem is megvannak a határaim.  


Bucky erre iszonyú dühös lett.  


– Hagyod, hogy megbasszalak, de a segítségemet nem fogadod el, erről van szó, mi?  


– Pontosan, fején találtad a szöget – vágta oda Steve, majd elindult… de Bucky, mint a villám, talpon volt, és elkapta.  


– Steve, ez nem vicc – mondta Bucky meglepő őszinteséggel. – A boldogtalanság nem tréfadolog, higgy nekem, tudom! Tudom milyen, amikor olyan életet kell élned, amit utálsz, és én nem akarom, hogy utáld ezt az életet, mert ez a kettőnké. Nem mondom, hogy hagyd ott az állásod, a legkevésbé sem, csak azt, hogy vállalhatnál kicsit kevesebbet, én meg kipótolnám a különbséget. Amennyit dolgozol, semmire nem jut időd mellette, estére hulla fáradt vagy, és te… Steve, te nem boltosnak születtél. Te művész vagy. – Ajkába harapott, majd odébb taszította Steve-et, hogy az hátrahőkölt. A karja is sajgott, ahol Bucky megszorította. – Legalább elgondolkozol rajta? – Fáradtnak tűnt, és látszott, hogy elszégyellte magát.  


– I… igen – bólintott rá Steve.  


Az ötlet azonban mélységesen felkavarta. Alig bírt Bucky szemébe nézni, és a boltban is nehézkesen telt az idő: rendelés leadás, árufeltöltés, krumpli- és káposztarajzolás – a megevett krumpli és káposztamennyiségről nem is beszélve. Hányféle receptet is próbáltak már ki, amit krumpliból és káposztából készíthettek? Maga sem tudta volna megmondani. Mikor végzett a rajzzal, és keserűen a jobb alsó sarokba firkálta a monogramját, szünetet kért Mr. G-től, kiment a bolt mögötti sikátorba, és leült egy ládára. A hidegben ülve hagyta, hogy a félelem átjárja. Sosem engedte meg magának, hogy a jövőre gondoljon, hogy valami mást tervezzen, hogy valahol máshol képzelje el az életét, mert félt: úgy tűnt, mintha a sorsot kísértené. Sosem mert többről álmodni, mint amije volt; az hogy élt, viszonylag egészséges volt, volt állása, és mellé Bucky, szinte sok is volt a jóból. A remény kétélű fegyver. A remény megsebezhet. Bucky mindig gúnyolta a verekedések miatt, meg hogy hányszor képen mosták, de a fizikai fájdalom semmiség volt ehhez képest. Remélni, de el nem érni, az tud csak fájni igazán.  


Most új félelem kapott lángra benne. Másfajta félelem. Mert mintha csak tegnap lett volna, hogy Bucky itt volt vele, és ládákat pakolt, miközben Steve-et cikizte, de mára Bucky továbblépett. Bucky magas volt, jóképű és elbűvölő, a férfiak kedvelték, a nők egyenesen megőrültek érte. Épp az a fickó volt, akit elsőként léptetnek elő, aki vezető beosztásba jut, akit meghívnak a főnök otthonába, hogy megismerkedhessen a főnök lányával. Steve pedig még mindig itt volt. Ugyanaz a munka, amit anno Bucky szerzett neki. A hideg ellenére is úgy érezte, kiveri a veríték. Bucky rajta is túl fog lépni.  


***  


– Bucky – mondta Steve mintegy mellékesen; poharakat keresett, miközben Bucky tálakba merte a meleg krumplilevest. – Megtettem. – Bucky élesen ránézett, de nem szólt, csak kanalazott tovább. – Mr. G. megengedte, hogy hétfőnkét később menjek be. Beiratkoztam egy órára héttől tízig. – Iszonyúan csábította a gondolat, hogy portré festés órára jelentkezzen, de végül a _Reklámrajzolás, festés és dizájn_ kurzust választotta. Talán vállalhatna állást, mint feliratfestő, vagy megpróbálkozhatna a csomagolás tervezéssel. De ehhez sok mindent meg kell még tanulnia a nyomdászatról.  


– A Cooper Unionon? – kérdezte érdektelenséget színlelve.  


– Nem, az ASL-nél. Az Art Studets League az 57. utcában. Az óra ingyenes – mondta, próbálva hasonlóan közömbösnek mutatkozni. – Az a pár óra belefér, nem vészes.  


– Oké – csúsztatta felé Bucky a kanalat. – Az jó. – És többet nem is fűzött hozzá a dologhoz, de késő este, mikor lefeküdtek, lecsúszott Steve combjai mentén, és sokáig és édesen kényeztette, mire a Steve fejében csilingelő vészharangok végre elhallgattak.  


***  


– Steve később visszaemlékezve rájött, hogy az ASL előtt állt az 57. utcában, mikor először felmerült benne, hogy talán újabb háborúba sodródhatnak. Hitler lerohanta Csehszlovákiát, kiabálta a Times hírmondója, és bár Steve biztos volt benne, hogy Bucky már megvette az Eagle-t és a Heraldot, mégis kipengette a három centet az újságért, és ott helyben olvasni kezdte. A tavaszi szél meglobogtatta a kabátja gallérját.  


– Újabb háború lesz – mondta Buckynak.  


Bucky a Times cikke fölött morgolódott, míg Steve az Eagle-t olvasta.  


– Lehet, de nem úgy tűnik.  


– De hát Hitler megszállta Csehszlovákiát – ellenkezett az újsággal legyezve.  


– Igen, de hagyták neki. Olvass a sorok közt: meglátod, nem lesz konfliktus belőle.  


– De nem fog megállni – figyelmeztette Steve. – Én mondom. Ismerem az ilyen tahókat, és az ilyenek soha… soha…  


– Ne nekem mondd, hanem Neville Chamberlainnek. Újabban Hitler nem válaszol a leveleimre – szólt Bucky.  


Az európai hírek azonban egyre rosszabbra fordultak. Mindig is sok újságot vásároltak, de életében először Steve nem a sportrovattal kezdte az olvasásukat. Olyan érzése volt, mintha egy sorozatot nézne, de ez Zorró harcoló légiója, vagy a Hős tengerészgyalogosok helyett ez a nácik európai hatalomátvételéről szólt.  


– Nem fog megtörténni – mondta Bucky. – Senki nem akarja. Kinek lenne rá pénze? – És bár az érvei logikusnak tűntek, Steve-et nem nyugtatták meg, hisz a háború hiánya azt jelentette, hogy Hitler bármit megszerezhet.  


Próbált nem gondolni rá. Próbált pozitívan gondolkodni, mint Bucky, a jövőre koncentrálva. Közben az is kiderült, Bucky jogosan erőltette az iskolát, és végre Steve is meglátta, még a reklámrajzok fura szabályrendszere és mértani precizitása közepette is, hogy az egyik legjobb a csoportban. Meglepetésére ezt a tanára is észrevette, és be is ajánlotta egy új munkahelyre feliratrajzolónak – ami majdnem a dupláját fizette, mint Mr. G. boltja – miközben hanyagul azzal nyugtatgatta, hogy az állás csak ideiglenes, és sokkal jobbat is fog találni, amint lesz egy rendes portfóliója.  


Mikor aznap este hazament, Bucky várakozóan rápillantott az asztal fölött. Steve ekkor a fülénél fogva határozottan magához rántotta, és anélkül, hogy behúzta volna a függönyt, megcsókolta.  


– Gyerünk, menjünk el valahová. Én állom az estét…  


– Bizony! – válaszolta Bucky vigyorogva.  


A vacsora az egyik legjobb vacsorájuk volt emberemlékezet óta: salátát, marhasültet, brokkolit ettek, és még pitét és fagyit is kértek a kávé mellé. Steve javaslatára az Árkádiában folytatták az estét, és a Bucky whiskeyjére költött tizenöt cent élete legjobb üzlete volt. Aztán mosolyogva a táncparkett felé ösztökélte Buckyt, azzal hogy _menj csak, tudom, mennyire szereted._  
Bucky tétovázott, majd felé nyúlva röviden megszorította Steve kezét.  


– Tényleg szeretem – mondta, ledöntötte a torkán a maradék italt, és a táncoló tömegbe vetette magát; rögtön fel is kért egy vidám szőkét, akinek piros szoknyája olyan magasra volt sliccelve, hogy semmit nem hagyott a képzeletre. Steve azonban hamar meglátta a ruhában a logikát: mikor Buckyval egy pörgős lindybe kezdtek, a lány igazán magasra tudta emelni a lábait. Steve a bárnál ülve nézte őket, és már alig várta, hogy papírra vethesse az elméje vásznán cikázó vad és elsöprő vonalakat, a mozgásba lendülő, dinamikus végtagokat, de közben az italába mosolyogva arra gondolt, hogy Bucky milyen izzadtan és kanosan szokott hazaérkezni a táncestekről.  


***  


Hitler szeptember elsején egy pénteki napon rohanta le Lengyelországot. Steve épp dolgozott – egy létra tetején állva, nagy körültekintéssel festett egy hatalmas doboz Chesterfield cigarettát – mikor alatta az utcán felbolydulás támadt, és az emberek, újságokkal a kezükben csoportokba gyűltek.  


– Mi történt? – kiabált le Steve?  


– A németek lerohanták Lengyelországot – kiabálta vissza egy férfi. – Háború lesz.  


Steve első, perzselő gondolata az volt, hogy jó. Jó. Elvesztették Spanyolországot, de valaki végre a sarkára áll, kiáll a diktatúra ellen, és ez helyes. Próbálta folytatni a festést, de a keze remegett, és képtelen volt koncentrálni, úgyhogy lemászott a létráról, hogy újságot vegyen. Később hazafelé menet, még mindig a híreken mélázva, egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve benézett a Radikális Nőegyletbe, ahol lármás csődület fogadta. Úgy tűnt nem ő az egyetlen, aki megjelent – a megszállás hírére mintha az összes balos összeszaladt volna a környékről. A jelenlévők többsége kétségbeesetten dolgozott egy békemenet megszervezésén, míg a többiek a fasizmus elleni várt fellépést ünnepelték. Nem csoda, hogy a dolgok eldurvultak. Míg az egyik oldal a zsidók elleni támadással érvelt, a másik oldal azt hangoztatta, hogy egy élet kioltására semmi nem szolgálhat mentségül, és hogy ez az egész értelmetlen vérontásba fog torkollni Európában. Akkor Steve is elmondta a magáét, hogy az ilyen zsarnokok sosem fognak leállni, és ha lenne egy kis vér a pucájukban, ők maguk mennének oda, míg valaki vissza nem szólt, hogy inkább fogja be a pofáját, mert az USA-nak az a legjobb, ha kimarad ebből. _Nem a mi dolgunk, hogy a németek mit csinálnak a világ másik felén. Megvan a magunk baja, a fenébe is. Amerika az első!_ Aztán valaki ütött, mire Steve is elveszítette a hidegvérét, és beszállt a bunyóba. A verekedésnek az vetett véget, amikor valaki kiabálni kezdett, hogy jönnek a rendőrök.  


Hazaérve, Buckyt az asztalnál ülve találta egy halom újság felett. Mikor Bucky felnézett, meglepetten látta Steve véraláfutásos szemét és felrepedt ajkát.  


– Nem mond, hogy összeverekedtél egy pacifistával! – sóhajtotta. – Istenem, ez történt, ugye? Összeverekedtél velük – mondta, majd meg sem állt a bosszantó kérdésekkel, míg Steve a mosdóhoz ért. – Komolyan, Rogers, mi a baj veled? Nem vagy százas, ugye tudod?  


– Én nem vagyok százas? – fordult felé csöpögő arccal. – Erőszakmentességet hirdetnek, aztán jól képen vágnak!  


– Lehet, de azért megkérdezhetnéd magadtól… – Erre Steve hozzávágta a vizes mosdókendőt, és törölköző után nyúlt.  


– Háború lesz. Mondtam, hogy háború lesz – szólt az arcát és a kezeit törölgetve.  


– Igen, megmondtad. Háború lesz – engedett Bucky. – Nem hiszem, hogy mi is belépnénk. Túl messze van, a világ másik felén. A srácok a műhelyben mind ezt gondolják. Csinálják csak, minket meg hagyjanak ki belőle.  


– A monoklim is téged igazol – sóhajtott Steve. – Az Egylet békemenetet szervez.  


– Na, látod! Ha a srácok meg a radikálisok egy oldalon állnak, az már biztos ügy. – Bucky a Times főcímét tanulmányozta „A NÉMET HADSEREG MEGTÁMADTA LENGYELORSZÁGOT”, míg Steve a Tribune-ét „HITLER HÁBORÚBA KEZD” – Tudod, ez akár még jót is tehet az üzletnek – mondta Bucky a tarkóját vakargatva. – A németek jó autókat gyártanak; az angoloknak elkel majd a segítség. A gyárban máris fokozták a termelést.  


– Jó a gyárnak – mondta Steve keserűen.  


– Hé, nem bűn egyszerre jól cselekedni és jól kereskedni – jegyezte meg Bucky, az örök pragmatikus. – Segítünk másoknak, és ha közben nekünk is jobb lesz, nem ártunk vele senkinek.  


– Itt most az elvekről van szó, Bucky, csak ennyit mondok – dünnyögte Steve.  


– Tudom – nézett rá egyszerre bosszankodva és szeretetteljesen. – Te és az elveid.  


**1940**  


Steve felébredt a zörgésre, mikor Bucky hazaért. Általában felébredt, ha Bucky későn ért haza, de most volt valami a hangokban – egy csattanás, egy elfojtott szitkozódás – ami kiűzte Steve-et az ágyból, ki a konyhába pizsamában, hogy megnézze, mi történik. Bucky az unokatestvére esküvőjére volt hivatalos – Mary egy olaszhoz ment hozzá, és a lagziban vagy kétszázan voltak – de Steve azt gondolta, hogy tizenegyre, legkésőbb éjfélre vége lesz a mulatságnak. Az órára nézve azonban látta, hogy már majdnem hajnali három van.  


– Hé – mondta Steve, és azonnal látta, mi volt a fennakadás oka; Bucky totál részeg volt – az inge alja kilógott a nadrágjából, a nyakkendője csálén állt, és úgy bűzlött, mint O’Donnell kocsmája. Steve mosolyogva odament hozzá, és gyengéden a szék felé ösztökélte. – Ülj le, mielőtt elesel! – mondta. – Remélem, jól érezted magad.  


Bucky belé kapaszkodott, és részegen dülöngélve próbált talpon maradni.  


– Nem – mondta, és Steve látta a kipirult arcán tükröződő gyötrelmet. – Nem szá’ít, gyere ide – morogta akadozva, és magához húzta Steve-et. – Csókolj meg! – És Steve megcsókolta, nedves szája alkohol ízű volt, és köré kellett fonnia a karjait, hogy megtartsa.  


– Csak a csókodtól be tudnék rúgni – mondta.  


– Jól csókolsz – suttogta Bucky félig lehunyt szemmel. – Régen ügyetlen voltál, de már nem vagy az.  


– A legjobbtól tanultam – húzódott hátra, majd vállával Bucky karja alá hajolt, és nekigyürkőzött, hogy betámogassa a sötét hálószobába. – Gyerünk, ágyban a helyed. Irány…  


– Aha – mondta könyökével átfogva Steve nyakát, és forró, nedves csókokkal hintette be az arcát. – Irány az ágy, basszunk… Miért nem baszol meg soha? Mér’ mindig én baszlak meg téged?  


Steve érezte a hasában szétáradó melegséget, a vágy forró, kitartó és meglepően váratlan fellángolását. Nyelt egyet. Bucky mellé ült az ágyra, és óvatosan elkezdte kioldani a nyakkendőjét, majd az inge gombjait.  


– Te… soha… – kezdte, és a francba is, merev volt; farka a pizsamája anyagának feszült. Mély levegőt véve próbálta elterelni a figyelmét. – Nem gondoltam, hogy… Nem tudtam, hogy szeretnéd, ha én…  


– Sosem ajánlottad fel – mondta Bucky durcásan.  


Steve bűntudatosan összerezzent.  


– Nem kérted.  


– Jó, most kérem – mondta Bucky feszülten. Nagyot nyelt, majd megmarkolta Steve pizsama felsőjét, és hozzá hajolt, hogy megcsókolja: mélyen és határozottan. Buja ajkai Steve arcára vándoroltak, majd a füléhez, nyelvével megtalálta a fülcimpáját és…  


– Ne, várj! – csattant fel Steve, és a bizonytalan Buckyt képes volt megragadni a vállánál, hogy hátradöntve az ágyon a szemébe nézhessen. – Először mondd el, mi történt!  


Bucky hangosan felnyögött, és Steve vállához bújt, mire Steve köré fonta a karjait és szorosan átölelte.  


– Nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet lenne újra találkoznom a családommal – motyogta Steve nyakába. – Képtelen vagyok rá. Esküvők, születésnapok, hálaadás, karácsony… Legközelebb karácsonyozhatnánk kettesben.  


Steve aggódva Bucky hajába túrt.  


– Jó ötlet, hát persze. De… szeretnek téged. Odáig vannak érted. Te vagy a szemük fénye…  


– A fényeket előbb utóbb lekapcsolják – mondta sötéten. – Nem vagyok fény. Állandóan azzal a lánnyal traktálnak. – Steve végre megértette. – Vannak mások is, de most főként ő. – Felemelte a fejét Steve válláról, és a legragyogóbb mosolyával ránézett. Steve tehetetlenül visszamosolygott. – De nem fogok… – jelentette ki felvont szemöldökkel, mintha Steve aggódott volna emiatt. Láthatóan fellelkesítette, hogy ezt kimondta; határozottan felvillanyozottnak tűnt.  


– Tudom – válaszolta Steve hasonló lelkesedéssel; az arca szinte fájt, annyira mosolygott.  


– Még ha el is kell mennem, inkább lelépek. Talán Ohióba – mondta bizonytalanul, mintha az lett volna az egyetlen hely, amiről New Yorkon kívül valaha is hallott. Amilyen részeg volt, lehet, hogy tényleg nem emlékezett másra.  


– Halálra unnád magad Ohióban. Fölkötnéd magad.  


– Akkor Hollywood – mondta Bucky, majd előrehajolt, és mosolyogva Steve arcához dörgölőzött.  


– Ott jó helyed lenne. Te vagy a leggyönyörűbb ember, akit valaha láttam.  


– Vicces, hogy ezt gondolod.  


– Ez a hivatalos álláspontom. Egész életemben téged figyeltelek.  


– Ha elmennék, velem jönnél, ugye? – kérdezte Steve nyakára markolva.  


Steve úgy érezte magát, mintha ő is részeg lenne: a szoba forgott körülötte, beszélgetésük szenvedélyes és intenzív volt.  


– Igen – mondta. – Igen, bárhová. Még Ohióba is.  


Aztán Bucky hosszan megcsókolta, és mikor már szinte remegett, suttogva azt kérdezte:  


– Megdugsz végre, vagy mi lesz?  


Steve lassan ingatta a fejét.  


– Nem hiszem, hogy ez lenne a megfelelő alkalom… – De Bucky az ajkát nyalogatta, miközben letolta az inget a válláról, kioldotta az övét, majd a cipzárját is lehúzta.  


– Ez a megfelelő alkalom. A tökéletes alkalom. Nagyon… laza vagyok – mondta Bucky hanyatt dőlve az ágyon, meztelen karjait az oldala mellé fektetve. – Gyerünk, kérlek! Kérlek…  


Hát, Steve is csak ember volt. Fölé mászott, és megpróbálta Buckyt hasra fordítani. Ideges volt, a szíve kalapált, de Bucky megragadta a kezét és mélyen a szemébe nézett – szemből szerette volna, és hirtelen Steve is így akarta. Látni akarta, mindent látni akart: Bucky vörös, nedves ajkát és az élvezetet az elhomályosuló tekintetében. Steve eligazgatta Bucky csípőjét az ágyon, majd mély levegőt vett. Bucky előtte feküdt kiterülve – a farka, a combjai, a hasa, a mellbimbói, a mellkasa – és Steve tudta, ha nem vigyáz, még azelőtt elélvez, hogy elkezdenék.  


Mikor a tekintetük találkozott, hirtelen mindketten elnevették magukat; az extázis határán lebegő hisztérikus őrületet éreztek.  


– Szóval – lihegte Bucky, majd az ajkába harapott, és felhúzta a combjait –, gondolod, hogy a Dodgersnek van bármi esélye az idén?  


Ám akkor Steve megérintette, amire Bucky hosszan és remegve felnyögött. Szemét lehunyta, és minden szellemesség elszállt belőle. Steve habozott, kissé ideges volt, de biztos akart benne lenni, hogy Bucky élvezi.  


– Gyerünk, gyerünk… csináld már! – könyörgött Bucky. Steve lenézett Bucky mellkasára miközben behatolt; forró volt, szoros, és az egész teste a gyönyör és a fájdalom furcsa határán egyensúlyozott. Csak apró pillantásokat mert Bucky arcára vetni, a rebegő szempilláira és a gyönyörtől eltorzult szájára.  


– Lassabban. Kérlek, lassabban. Én… érezni akarom… – Bucky megfeszült körülötte, amitől Steve-nek szikrák pattogtak a szeme előtt. Fájt, annyira jó volt. – Istenem – nyögte Bucky. – Szeretem… szeretem a farkad. Szeretem… – Forróság öntötte el, aztán Steve felfelé mozdult, megmarkolta Bucky combját és enyhén változtatott a szögön, mire Bucky szemei kinyíltak, és Steve minden mást elfeledtetett vele.  


**1941**  


Az amerikai emberek számára a háború 1941. december 7-én kezdődött, Pearl Harbor bombázásával. Steve számára, nem sokkal karácsony előtt, december 18-án, mikor Bucky megvárta munka után a lakásuk előtt. Nagykabát volt rajta, és a kezeit melengette a leheletével.  


– Gyerünk – mondta neki, és karon fogta. – Iszunk valamit.  


– Igen? – kérdezte Steve, és hagyta, hogy Bucky maga után húzza. – Hol?  


– O’Donnell’s jó lesz?  


Steve világosan látta, hogy Bucky készül valamire, de hogy pontosan mire, azt csak akkor értette meg, amikor Bucky leültette az egyik bokszba, mindkettőjüknek vett egy üveg sört, levette a kabátját, és előhúzott egy levelet. Csak akkor lett vége a világnak.  


– Nem! Nem, nem, nem, nem! – Úgy érezte zuhan.  


– Oké, figyelj! – mondta Bucky előre hajolva, és eléggé ismerte már Steve-et, hogy tudja, meg kell akadályoznia, hogy elrohanjon. – Először is, nem Japánba, vagy Olaszországba hívtak, hanem Wisconsinba. A McCoy Bázisra kiképzésre, ami… Fogalmam sincs, hol a pokolba van Wisconsin, de nem hiszem, hogy lövöldöznének arrafelé, rendben? – Ám Steve alig hallotta a szavakat a szíve dübörgésétől és a vér dobolásától a fülében. Miért nem… hát miért nem gondolt rá soha, hogy a fickó, akinek majd szembe kell szállnia a fasizmussal, pont Bucky lesz? Hát persze, hogy Bucky lesz az. Ki más lenne?  


– Ne, ne, kérlek! – könyörgött.  


– Másodszor – folytatta Bucky elszántan –, azt mondták, hogy jó, hogy ilyen korán behívtak, mert így kiképezhetnek. Rendes kiképzést fogok kapni, különleges kiképzést. Rengeteg specialistára lesz odaát szükségük, és én jó leszek, Steve, és idővel előléptetnek, meg ilyenek… tudod. – És Steve tudta. Ha Steve képes volt olvasni Bucky elméjében, az visszafelé is működött.  


– Mert később már csak odalökik a testeket az ágyúk elé…  


– Igen, de addigra én már tábornok leszek, vagy ilyesmi – mondta, és szorosan megragadta Steve karját. – Figyelj, nem akarom, hogy felesleges dolgok miatt kelljen aggódnod, oké? Van félretett pénzem, be akarom tartani a…  


– Istenem – mondta Steve.  


Hányingerrel küzdve kitépte magát Bucky szorításából, felállt és az ajtó felé csörtetett. Bucky kiabálva utána, de ő csak még gyorsabban futott: egyrészt a kétségbeesésétől, másrészt, mert szeretett volna elbújni Bucky elől valahová, ahol biztos nem találja meg. Berontott a Szent Ferenc templomba, és a Szűz Mária szobrot rejtő falmélyedés korlátjára vetett magát. A Szűzanya kitárt karokkal állt felette, körülötte gyertyák világítottak.  


– Anya, kérlek, segíts! Kérlek! Bucky az… – és a kajára bukva zokogni kezdett. Az ima csak úgy ömlött belőle: – Kérlek, Istenem, kérlek! Sajnálom. Visszavonom, mindent visszavonok. Megteszek bármit… bármit, csak kérlek vigyázz Buckyra! Ne hagyd, hogy meghaljon, vagy engedj engem is vele menni, és vele halni! – Végül a szavai elfogytak, üressé vált, és életében először megértette az ima ismétlés lényegét. A szavak ekkor visszataláltak hozzá. – Uram, bocsásd meg bűnömet, melyet elkövettem. Tisztítsd meg lelkemet, melyet beszennyeztem… – Steve feje a karjai közé omlott, és térdepelve ismételgette az imát újra és újra, mígnem egy pap térdelt mellé, és finoman megérintette a vállát.  


– Jól vagy, fiam? – kérdezte együttérzéssel. – Behívtak?  


Steve szipogva emelte fel a fejét.  


– Igen, atyám – válaszolta, hiszen ez egy jel volt. – Igen, behívtak.  


– Ne félj, fiam! – mondta az atya magabiztosan. – Nem kell félnie annak, kinek Istenben vagyon bizodalma. Atyánk minden gyermekére vigyáz. Szeretnéd, ha veled imádkoznék?  


– Igen, atyám, kérem! – és behunyta a szemét, mikor az atya megérintette.  


***  


Bucky majd megőrült az aggodalomtól, mire Steve hazaért.  


– Hova a pokolba… – kezdte, majd megragadta Steve-et, és jól megrázta. – Ne merj még egyszer… Istenemre, a szart is kiverem belőled!  


– Sajnálom, Buck. Csak… egyedül kellett lennem.  


– Hamarosan egyedül lehetsz – mondta bántóan. – Talán inkább velem tölthetnéd az időt. Holnap… – Szája széle remegett, de összeszedte magát. – Holnapután indul a vonatom.  


– Rendben – fogadta tompán az újabb hidegzuhanyt Steve. – Jelentkezni fogok, Bucky. Veled megyek.  


– Óh, Steve! – sóhajtotta. – Nem hiszem, hogy bevennének.  


– Be fognak. Meglátod; higgy benne! – mondta és magához húzta, és csókolta, csókolta, csókolta.  


**1942**  


– Kérlek, Istenem! – könyörgött Steve. – Segíts, hogy velük mehessek! Engedd, hogy szolgálhassalak, és vigyázhassak rá! – De bármennyit is imádkozott, elbukott az egészségügyi alkalmasságin az Atlantic Avenue-i toborzóirodában, ahol 4F-esnek, katonai szolgálatra alkalmatlannak nyilvánították. Mégsem vesztette el a hitét. Adott magának három hónapot, mielőtt újra próbálkozott, miközben szigorú felkészülésbe fogott: felülések, fekvőtámaszok, és annyi fehérje, amennyit csak megengedhetett magának. Még a futással is próbálkozott, de az katasztrófába torkollt. Nem jutott messzire, és máris fulladni kezdett, majd néhány újabb lépés után egy falnak kellett támaszkodnia, mert majdnem összerogyott.  


Minden nap írt Buckynak, és Bucky vidám hangvételű levelekkel válaszolt.  


_Miért nem futottál akkor, mikor meg akartak verni? Legalább két törött orrot megspórolhattál volna magadnak._  


_Tévedsz._ Válaszolta Steve. _Mindig is csak egy orrom volt._  


_Azt hiszem, összetévesztettelek Picassóval._ Írta Bucky. _Egyébként Wisconsinban rengeteg a mókus. És ne felejts el annyi húst enni, amennyit csak tudsz. Szükséged van a vasra a halványpiros véredben._  


_Csak a rend kedvéért, épp olyan vörös a vérem, mint bármelyik amerikai férfinak. És eszek marhát. Ha még több marhát eszek, hamarosan bőgni kezdek. Remélem nem eszed meg a mókusokat._  


_Tudod, az megmagyarázná az itteni kaját._ Írta vissza Bucky. _Alice mondta, hogy látott a templomban. Mi történt? Itt a világvége, vagy ennyire aggódsz a halhatatlan lelkemért? Esetleg a sajátodért?_ Ezt Bucky kétszer is aláhúzta, hogy mutassa csak viccnek szánta, de Steve valóban újra járt a templomba. Minden vasárnap ott volt, és a Szent Ferenc helyett a Miasszonyunkba ment, mert Barnesék is oda jártak. Ott ültek sápadtan és ijedten: minden fiú katona volt már. Andy és Jack is beállt, mikor Buckyt besorozták. Alice maradt otthon egyedül, és mindig kiszökött a sorukból, hogy a túloldalon Steve mellé ülhessen, mint Bucky tette annak idején. Mise után Steve gyakran meghívta egy kis falatozásra.  


Arra is figyelt, hogy mindig váltson pár szót Barnesékkal.  


– Óh, Steve – mondta Mrs. Barnes egyik vasárnap. Egy csinos, fehér kalapos, vörös lány állt mellette. – Biztos találkoztál már Eileennel.  


Mire Eileen szomorú mosollyal azt mondta:  


– Nem ismerjük egymást, de Jimmy folyton rólad beszélt, Steve. Egyfolytában.  


Steve udvariasan mosolygott, de fogalma sem volt, mit mondhatna.  


– Úgy reménykedtünk – mondta könnyek közt Mrs. Barnes, és átkarolta Eileent.  


– Ha van bármi, amiben segíthetek, Mrs. Barnes – mondta Steve, mint ahogy tette minden héten –, kérem, szóljon! Kérem!  


Mrs. Barnes kedvesen Steve-re mosolygott, majd Alice-re, aztán Eileen felé fordult, hogy megmagyarázza:  


– Gyerekkora óta ismerjük Steve-et. Olyan mintha a család tagja lenne.  


– Bármiben segítek – mondta Steve újra, miközben Eileen az ajtó felé vezette Mrs. Barnest.  


Alice szemforgatva szólalt meg:  


– Bucky azt mondta róla, hogy körülbelül annyira szórakoztató, mint az influenza. – Erre Steve felnevetett, majd hangosan a kezébe köhögött, hogy leplezze. – Úgy kellett neki, mint púp a hátára. Közben – kezdte elindulva az ajtó felé –, Andy és Jack már a fronton vannak.  


Steve megtorpanva kapott a karja után.  


– Andy és Jack? – ismételte. – Máris?  


– Hat hét alapkiképzés, és már küldték is őket. Elmentek – mondta Alice.  


– De Bucky még nem – szólt halkan Steve –, bár őt hívták be elsőként.  


– Úgy tudjuk, hogy őt még nem, ha csak te nem kaptál azóta újabb híreket. Utoljára Wisconsinból írt.  


– Hát, ez is valami.  


Mikor kifelé menet megállt egy gyors hálaadó imára Szent Mihály szobra előtt, rá kellett jönnie, hogy Buckyt évek óta Szent Mihály karjaival ábrázolta. Az anyja mindig azt mondta, az Úr meghallgatja az imákat, de nem biztos, hogy olyan választ ad rá, mint amire az ember vár. Talán ahelyett, hogy Isten engedné jelentkezni a seregbe, Buckyt tartja majd az Államokban. Az is jó lenne.  


***  


Bucky következő levele azonban texasi bélyeggel érkezett. _Azt hiszem kihoztam a helyzetből a legtöbbet, amit lehetett, figyelembe véve, hogy most már a katonaság tulajdona vagyok az utolsó szál hajamig. Rá kellett jönnöm, hogy a dögcédula nem egy üres szimbólum, Steve. A nyakadba teszik, mint kutyára a nyakörvet, és onnantól az övék vagy. Elverhetnek, beléd rúghatnak, ha akarnak, és kiderült, hogy nem vagyok jó kutya. Sikerült is magamra vonnom a felettesem figyelmét, aki visszatartott minket egy másik sráccal, amikor a többiek kihajóztak. Speciális kiképzést kaptam, de nem írhatok róla, azon kívül, hogy egész jó lettem ebben a katonáskodásban, igaz eddig szinte csak mókusokat láttam, és még nem próbálhattam ki a képességeimet a fritzeken. Nem tudom mikor fogunk pontosan kihajózni, de mindent megteszek, hogy írhassak neked. Írd tovább a leveleket, azt mondják, utánunk küldik, bárhol is legyünk. Eddig jól vagyok. Sokat tanulok. A legrosszabb, hogy hiányzik New York és te._  


Steve a kabátzsebébe tette a levelet, Bucky többi levele mellé, és metróval a városba indult, hogy újra elbukjon az alkalmasságin. Time Square: 4F, szolgálatra alkalmatlan.  


– Egyszerűen nem bírok hízni, az a gond – panaszkodott Alice-nek.  


– Csokis tej – válaszolta a lány.  


***  


Bucky 1942. májusában hajózott ki a frontra, amit Steve egy képeslapról tudott meg. A Szabadság-szobrot ábrázolta, és New York-i bélyeg volt rajta. _Egy szippantás városi levegő._ Firkálta rá Bucky. _Itt szálltunk át a Liverpoolba tartó hajóra. Minden OK. Amint tudok, írok._ És ígéretéhez híven, amint Angliába érkezett, küldött is egy hosszabb levelet. _Itt minden rendben. Az 53-as gyalogdandárhoz kerültem, és azt hiszem, hamarosan megindulunk a kontinens felé. Ezt a címet használd. Utánunk küldik a leveleket, ha lövészárokba kerülnénk. A levélkiosztás a nap legjobb része. Nagyon hiányzol._ Steve nem tudott aludni aznap éjjel, és Buckyra gondolt, aki _hamarosan megindul a kontinens felé._ Reggel munkába menet gyertyát gyújtott Szent Mihály előtt.  


A hétvégén vonattal Rockland megyébe utazott, ahol ismét csak alkalmatlannak találták. 4F.  


***  


Bucky levelei az utóbbi időben komoly cenzúrázással érkeztek meg, októberre pedig egyáltalán nem jött több üzenet. Azt a hónapot és a november jó részét rettegésben töltötte. Miért nem ír Bucky? Munka után Steve minden nap megállt a Barnes háznál, hogy lássa, nem kapták-e meg a rettegett táviratot, mígnem Alice – Isten áldja meg – felajánlotta, hogy ha megtudnak valamit, azonnal értesíti Steve-et. Steve kitartóan imádkozott, néha azt hitte, a feje is szétrobban az erőlködéstől. Könyörgöm, csak ne kapjunk táviratot! Istenem, add, hogy jól legyen! Istenem, segíts, hogy utána mehessek!  


Vonat, New Haven. 4F.  


Paramus. 4F.  


És végre megérkezett a lap; rajta a címzés Bucky kézírásával, és a szövegdobozba azt írta: _Jól vagyok._  


A vér is kifutott az arcából. Le kellett ülnie, a kezei remegtek. Jól van. Bucky jól van. Aztán már kint is volt a lakásból, rohant a trolihoz, és mikor a Barnes házhoz ért, a régi rutin hátra vitte Alice ablakához. Követ dobott az ablaknak, mire Alice kidugta a fejét, és Steve felkiabált:  


– Jól van. Lapot kaptam… Jól van!  


Alice lelkesen integetett, majd visszahúzódott, és Steve az ajtó felé szaladt. Az ajtó kivágódott, és Alice a karjai közé vetette magát, szorosan átölelve a nyakát, miközben azt ismételgette: mutasd, mutasd! Steve átadta a kártyát, ami közben összegyűrődött a sok szorongatástól, majd zihálva az ajtófélfának rogyott.  


– Azt hiszem, infarktusom lesz – nyögte, de Alice ezzel mit sem törődve kézen fogta, és hangos kiabálás közepette bevonszolta a lakásba.  


– Anya, anya! Bucky jól van. Steve lapot kapott.  


Erre Mrs. Barnes kirohant a konyhából, kezét a kötényébe törölte, és kikapta a lapot Alice kezéből. Megnézte az elejét, a hátulját, majd újra az elejét, és Steve tudta, hogy érezhet. Csodálatos hír volt, amit kaptak, de…  


– Ez azért mindenesetre érdekes – mondta keményen Mrs. Barnes, mire Steve és Alice ijedten összerezzent. – Hogy neked írt először. Két hónap minden hír nélkül, és az első lapot neked küldi.  


– Én… – Steve-nek szinte a szíve is megállt, bűntudatosan nyeldekelt. – Ő… ő és én… mi…  


– Jaj, anya! – vágott közbe Alice a kezébe véve Steve kezét. – Tudod, hogy milyen Bucky. Milyen ravasz. Valószínűleg csak azt szeretné, ha Steve kapcsolatban maradna a családdal. – Erre Mrs. Barnes végignézett rajtuk, először Alice-en, majd Steve-en, és a tekintete megnyugodott.  


– Óh – mondta, mire Steve elveszetten Alice pillantását kereste. Amikor a lány jelentőségteljesen felé pillantott, Steve is megértette. Alice gyengéden elmosolyodott, de közben keményen Steve tenyerébe vájta a körmét, mielőtt még Steve azt mondhatta volna az anyjának: – Óh, Istenem, nem! Rosszul gondolja.  


Mrs. Barnes tanácstalanul nézett rájuk egy ideig, és Steve teljesen átérezte a helyzetét.  


– Óh! – mondta újra, és sokkal békésebbnek tűnt. – Hát persze, Steve már úgyis olyan, mint egy családtag.  


– Pontosan – értett egyet Alice, majd Steve-hez fordult. – Gyere, meghívhatsz egy csokis tejre. Ünnepeljünk!  


– Huh – mondta, miközben Alice maga után vonta a bisztró felé. – Alice – kezdte bizonytalanul, összefont ujjaikra bámulva. Nem tudta, hogyan folytassa, de szerencsére nem kellett semmit mondania.  


– Ne legyél hülye! – lökte félre a kezét a lány. – Bucky mondta, hogy reménytelen vagy, de ezt azért nem gondoltam. Mintha még soha nem találkoztál volna az anyámmal. Nem érdekli más, mint hogy minket kiházasítson. Olyanok vagyunk, mint a díjnyertes tenyészdisznók: kicsinosítva, felhizlalva, készen a szaporodásra. A helyzet az, hogy szeretett volna még gyerekeket, de nem volt könnyű neki, és utánam nem született több élő gyermeke. Így most unokákat akar, legalább egy armadányit. Szerintem velünk akarja visszafoglaltatni Írországot.  


Steve bólintott. Kissé megkönnyebbült, de ugyanakkor ostobának, és mondhatni mocskosnak érezte magát. Zavarta, hogy bárki azt gondolhatja róla és Alice-ről. A lány mégiscsak Bucky húga volt, bármilyen csinos is legyen a maga tizenöt évével. Azért is különösen zavaró volt a gondolat, mert igazán kedvelte Alice-t – mondhatni szerette – és nem akarta, hogy valaki félreértelmezze az iránta táplált érzéseit. Ráadásul szüksége volt rá. Steve akadozva próbálta mindezt elmagyarázni, mikor már a büfében ültek, mire Alice szomorkásan azt mondta:  


– Ez végül is a te döntésed. Ha zavar, hogy mit gondolnak mások, megértem, de miattam ne aggódj – mosolygott bánatosan. – Nekem is jól jönne egy kis védelem anyától. Ha azt gondolja, hogy udvarolsz nekem, békén hagyna, és megmenekülnék végre az állandó kerítésétől. Te különben is olyan srácnak tűnsz, aki tudja, hogy kell egy lányt békén hagyni.  


– A lányok békén hagyása a szakterületem – válaszolta Steve.  


– Akkor hát – emelte fel Alice a poharát, mire Steve is felkapta a sajátját –, Buckyra!  


– Buckyra! – ismételte Steve, és koccintottak. – Istennek hála, hogy jól van!  


***  


Steve arra számított, amikor Bucky következő levele megérkezett, hogy tele lesz fekete kihúzásokkal és cenzúrázásokkal, de nem így történt. Úgy tűnt Bucky végre megtanult a sorok közt írni. _Drága Steve_ , kezdte a levelet, _jó híreimet küldöm neked_ , és Steve elég jól ismerte Buckyt, hogy tudja, mit nem mond el: Bucky jó híreket küldött, de lettek volna rosszak is. _Eddig négy küldetésen voltam, és még mindig itt vagyok, hogy beszéljek róluk!_ De persze nem beszélhetek. _Előléptettek – vedd figyelembe, hogy ez a levél James Barnestól, az 53-as gyalogdandár őrmesterétől érkezett. Talán azt hitted, viccelek, hogy tábornokként fogok hazatérni, de…_  


– Huh, ez nagyszerű! – mondta Alice, mikor megmutatta neki.  


– Inkább rettenetes – magyarázta Steve. – Két fokozattal is előléptették, ráadásul mindezt a csatatéren, köszönhetően a háborús érdemeinek. És valószínűleg azért, mert… – aztán rádöbbent, hogy Alice mégis csak tizenöt éves, és nem folytatta. Hogy mondhatta volna el neki, hogy a kitüntetés egyben azt is jelenti, hogy rengetegen meghaltak?  


– Hát, ha harcolnia is kell, legalább jó benne – mondta gyakorlatiasan, és ahogy oldalra hajtotta a fejét, Steve mintha csak Buckyt látta volna. A szíve is összeszorult tőle.  


– Igen – sóhajtott Steve –, talán tényleg ez az, ami számít.  


**1943**  


Mikor megérkezett a távirat, szerencsére nem a rettegve várt fajta volt. Nem Buckyról szólt, hanem Buckytól jött. Steve soha életében nem kapott még jó hírt táviratban, ez viszont szinte felfoghatatlanul nagyszerű volt. VONATTAL BKT-RA CSÜTÖRTÖK DÉLUTÁN HATKOR KÉT NAP ELTÁV BUCKY.  


Az üzenet totál őrültségnek tűnt, úgyhogy át kellett beszélnie Alice-szel, mielőtt megmutatta Barneséknak. Alice is egyetértett vele.  


– Ez nem lehet – ismételgette. – Biztos valami tévedés, vagy… Nem tudom, lehet, hogy csak viccel? – kérdezte elgondolkodva. – Ilyesmivel nem viccelne. De mégis… két nap eltávozás Európából? Semmi értelme.  


– Vagy talán mégis. Azt írja, vonattal jön, ami annyit jelent, hogy már itt van, nem? Európából nem jöhet vonattal.  


– De ha itt van, miért nem…?  


– Talán mert nem tud… vagy tudott – mondta Steve. – Valamelyik bázison lehet, csak nem beszélhet róla.  


Alice megértően bólintott.  


– És most újra kihajózik. Azért jön New York-ba, mert innen indulnak.  


– Igen, de két napot várniuk kell.  


Vegyes érzelmekkel néztek a táviratra.  


– Elmondjam anyának? – kérdezte Alice. – Biztos hatalmas vacsorát akar csapni.  


– De ha csak tévedés, végtelenül csalódott lesz.  


– Viszont ha nem, megöl minket – mondta Alice, így Mr. és Mrs. Barnes elé járultak, hogy elmondják valószínűleg Bucky csütörtökön délután a Brooklyni Katonai Terminálra érkezik. Mrs. Barnes azonnal látni akarta a táviratot, aztán újabb éles pillantással jutalmazta Steve-et, így Alice az egész délutánt a karján csimpaszkodva töltötte. A megadott időpontra aztán valamennyien a Brooklyni Katonai Terminálhoz mentek, hogy várják a vonatot.  


A hely kész bolondokháza volt – ez minden katonai állomásra és hajókikötőre igaz volt – de végül sikerült megtalálniuk a megfelelő vágányt a megfelelő vonattal, aztán egyszer csak a tömeg, a füst és a hangzavar közepette ott állt Bucky egyenruhában, kezében a sapkájával.  


– Steve – mondta majd pislogva az anyjához fordult. – Anya – és Mrs. Barnes már magához is ölelte, miközben az arcát csókolgatta.  


– Jól nézel ki – mondta Mrs. Barnes elhalóan. – Ugye, milyen jól néz ki, George? Miért nem mondtad, hogy jössz? Alig volt időnk készülni. Csak csirkét kaptam, azt is nehezen, pedig kacsát szerettem volna…  


– Anya, sajnálom, hogy el kell keserítselek, de új főnököm van – mondta Bucky mosolyogva, majd megrázta az apja kezét. Aztán szorosan magához ölelte Alice-t, aki Steve meglepetésére könnyekben tört ki, és úgy tűnt, nem is fogja egyhamar abbahagyni. – Nyugi! – csitítgatta gyengéden Bucky. – Összekönnyezed az egyenruhámat. – Erre Alice szipogva összeszedte magát.  


– Steve – mondta Bucky, majd magához húzta egy kemény ölelésre, és a fülébe suttogta. – Komolyan megöllek. – Mire Steve hisztérikusan felnevetett.  


– Üdv itthon, Buck! – mondta elcsukló hangon. – Nagyon hiányoztál.  


A rossz hír az volt, ami tekintve, hogy Bucky végezni akart vele, talán mégis inkább jó hír volt, hogy alig volt idejük kettesben maradni. Bucky a Barnes lakás fürdőjébe cibálta egy gyors mosakodás ürügyével, bezárta az ajtót, és azt suttogta:  


– Mi a franc bajod van? Mondtam, hogy hozd az egész kibaszott családomat? Csak két napom van, és vannak más kötelezettségeim is. Holnap este találkoznom kell az egységemmel.  


Steve értetlenkedve hallgatta.  


– Hogyne mondtam volna el nekik? Nem mondtad, hogy ne mondjam…  


– Nem gondoltam, hogy így össze vagytok nőve. Mi a fene történt itthon? Arról nem is beszélve, hogy az anyám mintha azt hinné, hogy udvarolsz a húgomnak. – Bucky a rózsaszín tapétával fedett falnak szorította Steve-et. – Kérlek, értsd meg, hogy a fogaimmal a nyakadban fogsz a sírba menni – mondta, és csak félig viccelt. – Értetted? Csak, hogy minden világos legyen.  


Steve sóhajtva hajtotta le a fejét.  


– Figyelj, sajnálom. Tényleg, de muszáj volt. Tudnom kellett, hogy mi van veled, és mégis csak ők a legközelebbi hozzátartozóid…  


– Nem ők – mondta Bucky lágyan.  


Steve meglepetten pislogott.  


– Micsoda?  


Erre Bucky az inge alá nyúlt, ujjával kihalászta és előhúzta a dögcéduláját, és Steve felé nyújtotta. Steve hunyorogva olvasta: JAMES B. BARNES 325575.T41 A, majd a saját nevét, S. Rogers, és a Red Hook-beli címüket. Meglepetten és meghatottan nézett Buckyra.  


– Nem ők – ismételte Bucky, és megcsókolta Steve-et. Keze forró volt Steve arcán, és Steve ujjai a derekára csúsztak, hogy közelebb húzza. Szájuk éhesen…  


– Bucky – dörömbölt Alice az ajtón. – Anya köszöntőt akar mondani. – Sóhajtva engedték el egymást.  


– Sajnálom – suttogta Steve.  


– Tiszta hülye vagy – mondta neki Bucky, és kinyitotta a fürdőajtót.  


***  


Éjszakára aztán sikerült elszabadulniuk. Bucky ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy elvigye Steve-et egy italra, de valójában azonnal Red Hook felé vették az irányt. Alighogy beléptek a lakásba, még mielőtt a hálószobájukba érhettek volna, Bucky már le is húzta Steve nadrágját. Steve egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodott, hogy szabad-e ezt csinálniuk – imádkozott Istenhez, hogy vigyázzon Buckyra, és Isten végül is megtette, így most fogalma sem volt róla, mit gondolhat kettőjükről – de Bucky olyan volt, mint a természet ősereje, és mielőtt még Steve dűlőre juthatott volna a gondolataival, Bucky hasra fordította, a matracra nyomta, nadrágja a bokájánál, aztán már belé is hatolt, és Steve többé képtelen volt gondolkodni. Csak kapkodta a levegőt, miközben a matrachoz dörzsölte magát, míg Bucky végül megkegyelmezett.  


Jó ideig képtelen volt még a koherens gondolkodásra, csak feküdt ott lihegve. Bucky mellé hengeredett, és Steve forró bőréhez szorította a tenyerét. Itt volt. Bucky itt volt.  


– Imádkoztam érted – suttogta Steve. – Nem imádkoztam anyámért, amikor haldoklott, de érted imádkoztam. – Erre Bucky fölé hajolt, és hosszan, finoman megcsókolta, míg levegőért nem kapkodtak. – Bucky… minden rendben veled? – kérdezte végül Steve.  


– Igen, jól vagyok.  


– Mi… mi történt az egységeddel? Meg… elvesztetted őket?  


– Legtöbbjüket – mondta Bucky. – Akik megmaradtunk, átkerültünk a 107-esekhez.  


Ez Steve számára üzenet értékű volt.  


– Az apám is ott szolgált – mondta Buckynak, és ő maga is arról ábrándozott, hogy egyszer ott szolgálhat. – Milyen… milyen odaát?  


Bucky sóhajtva meredt a plafonra.  


– Hát, nem egy leányálom. Semmihez nem hasonlítható. Olyan mintha egy árnyékvilág lenne. Bizonyos szempontból sokkal őszintébb. – Az ajkába harapott. – Emlékszem, egyszer azt mondtad, az élet hazugságok nélkül is épp elég nehéz. Akkor nem értettem, mire gondolsz, de most már igen. Mindig meg akartad tudni, hogy mi az igazság. Hát, ez az – mondta Steve-nek. – Emberek ölik egymást, ez az igazság. Minden más csak hazugság és mesebeszéd – mondta szomorú mosollyal.  


– De… – kezdte volna, aztán bűntudattól terhesen meggondolta magát. Nem ez volt a megfelelő alkalom, hogy a pálfordulásáról meséljen Buckynak. – Tudod, Buck, azt hiszem, nekem sincs mindig igazam.  


Meglepetésére Bucky felnevetett.  


– Ezt írásba kérhetem?  


***  


Bár Buckynak ott volt a családja, a 107-esek nagy része nem Brooklynból származott, így más terveik voltak az eltávozásra.  


– Nézd, mennem kell – mondta Bucky Steve-nek. – Ezek a srácok fognak vigyázni az irhámra a következő évben. Tudod, mit? Gyere velem. Keresek magunknak két lányt. Elmegyünk egy dupla randira, és utána táncolni, rendben?  


A Modern Csodák Pavilonja zsúfolt volt és forró, az óra pedig csak ketyegett. Steve tudta, hogy hamarosan el kell válnia Buckytól, a katonatársak a barátnőikkel elvonták Steve-től vidám bajtársiasságukkal, aminek Steve nem lehetett része, és bár Bucky folyamatosan követte a szemével, és rámosolygott a tömegen át, ez nem volt elég. Kérlek, Istenem, gondolta! Kell, hogy legyen egy út. Én képtelen vagyok rá, de te megteheted. Te… Steve felnézett a toborzóiroda plakátjára. Sam bácsi, mint Isten, Michelangelo Ádám teremtésén felé nyúlt. TE KELLESZ!  


***  


És csoda történt.  


– Ajánlok egy lehetőséget – mondta Dr. Abraham Erskine. – Csak egy esélyt. Gratulálok, katona!  


Steve az 1A minősítésre nézed, és megborzongott Isten nagyságától.  


**MÁSODIK RÉSZ  
**

**1943**  


Egy dolog volt imádkozni – mióta Buckyt behívták, Steve szakadatlanul imádkozott – de egy teljesen más dolog volt, amikor Isten válaszolt. Steve rettegett és extatikus volt: egyik csoda történt a másik után. Imái meghallgattattak: felvették a seregbe, erős és egészséges lett. Istennek célja volt vele; célja, hogy a sötétség ellen harcoljon. És ott volt még Carter ügynök. Sosem képzelte, hogy hozzá hasonló nők létezhetnek, és mégis, mintha Isten épp Steve mellé választotta volna. Vagy, ami sokkal valószínűbb volt, hogy Steve-et teremtette a számára.  


Mindenben Isten szándékát vélte felfedezni, mintha sakkfiguraként mozgatná egy táblán – keresztül az Államokon, majd Európába – így aztán meg sem lepődött, mikor a turné során a 107-esekhez is eljutottak a bolzanói vereség után. Tudta miért van ott. Tudta, hogy Isten miért küldte oda.  


– Steve – mondta Bucky kábán, és újra meg újra elismételte a harminc mérföldes visszaúton, mintha nem tudná elhinni. Az első öt mérföldet sántítva és görnyedezve tette meg. Arca zöldes színű volt, és izzadt. Steve minden lépésében támogatta.  


– Megszédülök, ha rád nézek – mondta Bucky egy erőltetett mosollyal, és Steve tudta miről beszél. Bár nem volt rosszul, mint Bucky, mégis megszédült, mert minden alkalommal, mikor Bucky hangját hallotta, húsz centivel rossz irányba nézett, és korrigálnia kellett. Bucky végül inkább a talajra koncentrált a lába alatt, és a fülével figyelt Steve-re, nem a szemével.  


Steve próbálta elmagyarázni, mi történt. Mesélt a projektről, a készülékről, a Vita sugarakról és a turnéról is.  


– Te vagy Amerika kapitány? – Kérdése zavartnak és hitetlenkedőnek hangzott. – Ismernek ezek téged egyáltalán?  


– Hát, minden elég gyorsan történt – vallotta be Steve.  


– Ja, arra mérget vennék… – kezdte, de aztán Steve karjába kellett kapaszkodnia, és úgy motyogta. – Meg… meg kell állnom. Én…  


Nem ő volt az egyetlen. Sok sebesült volt a menetben, így Steve, Dum Dum és Morita felderítette a környéket, és egy megfelelően védett helyen tábort vertek, kijelölték a tábor határait, és az egészséges katonákból őrséget állítottak. A készleteik szűkösek voltak: kevés élelem, pár kanna víz, néhány takaró. Pár embernél még nála volt az elsősegély felszerelése, és a tankban is találtak ezt-azt. Mikor Steve befejezte a rögtönzött táborhely bejárását, Bucky keresésére indult, de sehol nem találta.  


– Bucky – kiabálta, és kapkodva nézett jobbra-balra a fatörzs körül, ahol Buckyt utoljára látta. – Bucky!  


A kiabálásra a közelben lévők szintén bekapcsolódtak a keresésbe.  


– Itt – kiáltotta egyikük hirtelen. – Kapitány, erre! – Steve a hang felé rohant, és meglátta Buckyt, amint kábán, fókuszálatlan szemekkel feküdt a földön.  


Steve lehajolva látta, hogy Bucky reszket, és a láztól még a fogai is vacognak. Összeszorított fogakkal, a lehető legóvatosabban vizsgálta át, de apró szúrásokon, tűnyomokon, és a karján, lábán és nyakán lévő kötelékek okozta horzsolásokon kívül nyílt vagy elfertőződött sebet nem talált.  


– Minden rendben – mondta, és Bucky szájába tett néhány aszpirint, hogy egy kis vízzel bevehesse. Majd magához vett egy takarót, belecsavarta Buckyt, és maga is köré tekeredett, ahogy lefeküdtek a hideg talajra. Bucky hozzá simult, és reszketve szorította az arcát a nyakához. Az egész helyzet abszurd volt. Mindig Steve volt a fázós kettejük közül. Bucky szája a nyakához nyomódott, és puha csókot lehelt a füle alá, melegséggel töltve el Steve-et. Steve is megkockáztatott egy csókot Bucky homlokára.  


– Steve – mondta Bucky –, olyan boldog vagyok, hogy itt vagy.  


– Minden rendben lesz, Buck – suttogta vissza Steve. – Az Úr küldött, hogy megmentselek.  


– Oké… – mondta, és valóban, másnapra lement a láza, segítség nélkül is képes volt gyalogolni, és mire megérkeztek a 107-esek állásához, Bucky kezében géppisztolyt tartva, mellette haladt az élen.  


***  


Aztán közölték, hogy Steve-vel együtt Phillips ezredest és Carter ügynököt is Londonba repítik. Steve ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy magával vigye Dugant, Falsworthöt, Moritát, Jonest, Derniert és természetesen Buckyt.  


– Barnest is magával viszi – mondta Phillips, és ránézett azzal az oly jellemző hunyorgó pillantásával.  


– Igen, uram! – mondta Steve a lehető legsemlegesebb hangon.  


– Jó ember, de ezt maga nem tudhatta.  


– Ismerem őt – vallotta be Steve.  


– Valóban? – kérdezte az ezredes egy borítékot csúsztatva Steve felé az asztalon. – De az aktáját nem látta, ugye?  


Steve tétovázott, végül mégis elvette, hogy átlapozhassa. Jézus, Bucky… Bucky nagyon komoly, sokrétű kiképzést kapott az ejtőernyőzéstől a mesterlövészetig. Ez idáig tizennégy különleges hadműveletben vett részt magas prioritású célpontok ellen, és hát… félelmetes volt az általa likvidált elemek száma. Phillips árgus szemekkel figyelte.  


– Igazi főnyeremény – mondta. – Kiváló választás a küldetésre, de sajnálom, hogy meg kell válnom tőle.  


***  


Bucky próbált minél kevesebbet elárulni a londoni kihallgatáson: a kérdésekre rövid, tömör válaszokat adott, és senkinek nem beszélt a szúrásokról és a tűnyomokról, amik azóta rég eltűntek. Úgy tűnt nem volt különösebb oka a kínzásának. Soha semmit nem kérdeztek tőle, mondta a feletteseinek, és ezzel lezártnak tekintette az ügyet. Nem akart beszélni róla, bár rajta hagyta a nyomát. A szeme alatt sötét karikák gyűltek, és a ráncok is mélyebbek lettek a homlokán, mint a fogsága előtt. Megváltozott, átalakult: egyszerre lett szétszórtabb, de sokkal fókuszáltabb is.  


– Nem jössz el velem a misére? – bökte ki egyszer Steve. – Szerdánként katolikus misét tartanak.  


Bucky ránézett.  


– Ez valami Amerika kapitányos dolog?  


– Nem – mondta Steve. – Hát, úgy értem… Nem látod… Nézd, mi történt velem.  


– Egészségesnek tűnsz.  


– Sosem tudtam, hogy ennyi levegő van a világon – mondta őszintén. – Bucky, ez egy csoda, egy igazi csoda. Mindenben tévedtem… Istenben, Ádám teremtésében… Én… – De Bucky továbbra is csak fürkészve figyelte. – Bucky, miután besoroztak, én csak imádkoztam és imádkoztam, amíg szinte belekékültem, és nézd meg, mi történt. – Kitárta a karjait, megmutatva a testét; az új, egészséges testét. – Ne mondd, hogy ez nem egy csoda!  


– Nem tudom, nekem inkább egy sci-finek tűnik – mondta Bucky, majd halkan hozzátette. – Nézd, Steve, fogalmam sincs, többé miben higgyek…  


– Én nem hiszek. Tudok – erőltette.  


– Nem, nem tudsz – mondta élesen. – Csak hiszed, hogy tudod. Mint mindig is tetted… Bassza meg, nem hiszem el, hogy már megint felültem erre az őrült hullámvasútra. A kibaszott Bertrand Russel semmit nem mondott a szuperkatonává válás vallásos képzeteiről? – Aztán nagy levegőt vett, és lassan kiengedte. – Figyelj, menj misére, ha úgy érzed! Utána keress meg, a kocsmában leszek, rendben?  


– Rendben – mondta Steve vonakodva. Tudta, hogy az ő bűne volt, hogy Buckyt tudatosan elüldözte Istentől. Mindig olyan okosnak hitte magát. Hát, majd meggyónja, és vezekel. Mégis, rossz érzés volt úgy elválni Buckytól, hogy Bucky dühös rá. Hisz csak most találkoztak újra. Szörnyen érezte magát. Visszafordult.  


– Bucky – muszáj volt kimondania –, ugye tudod, hogy mit jelentesz a számomra?  


A bosszúság végre elszállt Bucky arcáról, és Steve a saját vágyódását látta visszatükröződni a szemében.  


– Igen… persze – mondta, majd nagyot nyelve hozzátette. – Az a helyzet, Steve, hogy egész Nyugat-Európa tudja, mit jelentek számodra.  


Steve nevetésben tört ki; csak Bucky tudta így megnevettetni.  


– És Észak-Amerika – tette hozzá Steve. – Azt hiszem, a Life magazin cikket akar írni rólunk.  


– Nagyszerű.  


Később a pubban Steve rendelt egy kört Dum Dumnak, Falswörthnek, Jonesnak, Moritának és Derniernek: ők voltak, akiket a csapatában akart tudni. Bátrak voltak, és ügyes harcosok. De ennél is fontosabb volt az, amit Dr. Erskine mondott, hogy a gyenge ember tudja az erő értékét, és sosem fogja készpénznek venni. Steve biztos volt benne, hogy a volt hadifoglyok mindig emlékezni fognak rá, hogy mi az, ami igazán számít. A hadsereg prioritásai sokszor megrémítették; készek voltak felégetni milliónyi fát, hogy megmentsék az erdőt. Steve megkönnyebbülésére mindannyian csatlakoztak hozzá, így nyitott számukra egy számlát a pubban, és Bucky keresésére indult. Bucky egyedül üldögélt, kissé izzadtnak és rendetlennek tűnt. Valószínűleg volt már benne pár pohárral.  


Mosolyogva nézett fel rá.  


– Látod, én mondtam. Mind idióták.  


– Na és te? – kérdezte Steve, mert ez volt a nagy kérdés. Az egyetlen fontos kérdés. – Készen állsz követni Amerika kapitányt a halál torkába?  


– Dehogy – és Steve-nek el kellett lazítania az ujjait, nehogy összetörje a kezében tartott poharat. – Őszintén szólva, Amerika kapitány teljesen hidegen hagy. Azt a kis embert Brooklynból, aki olyan hülye volt, hogy sosem futott el, én őt követem egész életemben.  


**1944**  


Egy aktában olvasni róla, vagy a valóságban ott állni az Ardennekben az éjszaka közepén… Ég és föld volt a különbség. Bucky kesztyűs keze a karján, ujja az ajkán megállították. A többiek is mozdulatlanná dermedtek körülöttük. Steve bólintására Bucky némán elindult a sötétségben, és felemelt puskával már el is tűnt a fák között. Steve mozdulatlanul várt, bízva a többiek hitében, bízva Buckyban, és amikor már végképp azt gondolta, hogy tennie kellene valamit, mozgósítani a többieket, és kiadni a parancsot, lövés dördült a levegőben, majd még egy, és még egy. Aztán pillanatnyi csend után a többiek mozgásba lendültek, és feltartott fegyverrel ujjongtak. Steve döbbenten előhúzta a revolverét, és megindult velük együtt.  


– A kurafi, a gyertya lángját is ellőné – mondta Dum Dum értékelve a teljesítményt.  


Megrohamozták a raktárt, és a kapun áttörve tisztán látták az őrtornyok korlátján lógó halott őrök tetemét.  


***  


A Howling Commando felrobbantott két Hydra bázist Lengyelországban, egyet Olaszországban, és sikerült megbontaniuk az ellátmányozási vonalakat Törökországban, mielőtt Görögországba indultak volna. Thébában felszámoltak egy bázist, majd rövid pihenés következett Cipruson egy brit egységgel. Egy a katonaság számára fenntartott, grandiózus, öreg házban szállásolták el őket, mindegyikük saját szobát kapott kényelmes ággyal, mosdótállal és minden egyébbel.  


Az ajtók zárhatóak voltak, ami a barakkok után azonnal feltűnt Steve-nek. A tény különös izgalommal töltötte el. Izgalommal, de egyben idegességgel is. Bucky is észre fogja venni. Meglátja, és az éjszaka közepén átjön majd hozzá. Steve-ben vegyes érzelmek kavarogtak a gondolatra. Eddig nem kellett Buckyról döntenie, mert bár többször együtt aludtak, és összefonódva próbálták távol tartani az éjszaka hidegét, szexre nem volt lehetőségük. Steve nagy vonalakban összeszedte a mondanivalóját. Úgy érezte, Isten az orránál fogva vezeti, és megmondja, mit tegyen. Ott volt a hadsereg, a szérum, hogy megmenthette Buckyt Olaszországban, és most Peggy Carter is, a legerősebb, legbámulatosabb, leggyönyörűbb nő, akit valaha látott…  


Az ajtó kinyílt, épp ahogy várta, amikor nyitva hagyta. Bucky belépve bezárta maga után.  


– Steve!  


Bucky sietve öltözhetett. Az inge félig volt csak begombolva, és a bakancsa sem volt bekötve. Keresztül vágott a szobán, és Steve-hez lépve csókra fordította az arcát. Bucky most alacsonyabb volt, mint Steve, és életében először, Steve-nek le kellett hajolnia, ami több szempontból is megrázó volt és elbizonytalanította. Ezer éve nem csókolta meg Buckyt úgy igazán. Csak lopott csókok jutottak, amikor senki nem figyelt, vagy néhány lágy puszi a sötétségben, és az elhatározása majdnem semmivé foszlott. Az elhatározása, hogy…  


– Bucky – sikerült végre a csókot megtörve megszólalnia. – Én szeretném, de… Nem hiszem, hogy…  


Bucky kezei önfeledten simogatták, bejárták az oldalát, a mellkasát, a háta izmait.  


– Mi van? – kérdezte zihálva.  


Steve teljesen megfeledkezet a beszédéről.  


– Nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet ezt csinálnunk – mondta.  


– Óh! – mondta Bucky kifejezéstelen tekintettel, ami nem volt ismeretlen Steve számára. Ezt látta a halálos sebet kapott katonákon, mielőtt elterültek. Valami hasonlót élt át Bucky is, aki kábultan rogyott Steve ágya szélére. Próbált levegő után kapni, valahogy értelmet adni a történteknek. Steve pillantását kereste. – Nem kívánsz többé?  


A kérdésre fájdalom nyilallt Steve szívébe. Nem, azt nem mondhatta, sosem lett volna képes rá. Az eluralkodó pániktól összeszorult a torka. Már megint hibázott. Bármi, ami ezt a kifejezést ültette Bucky arcára, csakis hiba lehetett. Csapdába esett, lefagyott: nem tudta, hogy mehetne tovább, esetleg visszafelé.  


Bucky szemöldöke a homlokára szaladt.  


– Akarsz engem – mondta rámeredve. Úgy olvasott Steve-ben, mint egy nyitott könyvben. – Csak azt gondolod, hogy nem szabad. Várj, várj, várj! – hebegte a csodálkozástól elnyílt szájjal, aztán az arcán szétterült egy kegyetlen mosoly. – Ezzel most azt akarod mondani… Azt hiszed, hogy ez bűn?  


Steve kétségbeesett határozatlansággal nézett vissza rá, mire Bucky keserűen felnevetett: a képébe nevetett.  


– Te kibaszott őrült! – nézett rá hitetlenkedve.  


– Ez nem vicces. – Semmi, ami így fájt, nem lehetett vicces. Látta Buckyn, mennyire megbántotta. Minden vonásából sütött a fájdalom, még a mosolyából is.  


– Ez hihetetlen – mondta, és Steve abban a pillanatban túlvilágian gyönyörűnek találta. Ijesztő volt. A mosolya kemény, fenséges és tündöklő. – Csütörtök van, és neked támadt egy ötleted, mi, Steve? – Felállt, megnedvesítette az ajkait, és Steve-hez lépett. – Hát, mondhatnám, hogy túl sokat gondolkodsz, de ítéletnapig is beszélhetnék, úgyhogy máshogy fogjuk megjátszani. – Ujjait Steve hajába túrta, magához rántotta, és egymáshoz préselte az ajkaikat. Úgy csókolta, mintha fel akarná falni. Steve azonnal felizgult, a golyói megfeszültek, farka a nadrágjának feszült, alig kapott levegőt. Bucky az ajkát harapdálta.  


– Mondd, hogy nem akarod!  


De Steve nem volt rá képes. Sóhajok közepette azt suttogta:  


– Akarom. – Úgyhogy Bucky az ágyra lökte, és durván elkezdte megszabadítani magukat a ruháiktól.  


– Mondd, hogy álljak meg!  


De Bucky tudta, hogy nem fogja. Tudta, hogy Steve képtelen lenne rá, és hogy az elvei fabatkát sem érnek, ha Buckyról van szó, mert annyira kibaszottul szereti. Bucky ráhajolt, szinte hódolattal simogatta a bőrét, érintette meg ujjaival az izmokat a hasán, majd bejárta őket a nyelvével is. Steve mellkasát nyalogatta, és nyögdécselve szívogatta a mellbimbóit. Fájt, csodálatos volt, Steve lihegve kapkodta a levegőt, és megpróbált Bucky hasához dörgölőzni, de Bucky mindig elhúzódott tőle.  


– Ne hagyd abba! – lihegte Steve. – Bucky, kérlek…  


Aztán eszébe jutott újsütetű ereje, és egy mozdulattal elkapta Buckyt, hogy maga alá gyűrje, de Bucky ellenállt, erősebben, mint valaha. Az is lehet, hogy korábban mindig visszafogta magát. Birkóztak, a küzdelmük kiegyenlítettebb volt, mint Steve számított rá, aztán Bucky a hasára fordította, szétfeszítette a combjait, és közéjük hatolt. Steve azonnal felhúzta a térdét, hogy utat adjon neki. Bucky a vazelinnel előkészítette, majd lassan belé hatolt, felemelve Steve csípőjét az ágyról, hogy ne tudja magát a matrachoz dörzsölni. A kezeit is mindig félrelökte, mikor megpróbált magához nyúlni. Kínzó vágy járta át, érintés után égett, kezével tehetetlenül markolta a párnát, várva, hogy Bucky megkegyelmezzen. Bucky lassan és mélyen hatolt belé, és nem engedte, hogy elélvezzen. Steve próbált gyorsítani a tempón, de Bucky csak annál lassabban csinálta, néha megállt, és teljesen visszahúzódott.  


– Kérlek! – nyögte Steve. – Kérlek! Muszáj… Könyörgöm… azt akarod, hogy könyörögjek?  


Bucky felrántotta az ágyról az ölébe, farka keményen behatolt, és vadul a fülébe suttogta:  


– Remélem, úgy szenvedsz, mint én!  


Steve remegve kapott levegőért, amikor Bucky megmarkolta a golyóit, de akkor végre rendes tempóra kapcsolt, keményen és ütemesen mozgott, miközben gyors mozdulatokkal pumpálta Steve-et, hogy egyszerre menjenek el – keze szorosan markolta Steve spriccelő farkát, miközben mélyen beleélvezett. Szinte azonnal kihúzódott, és hagyta a matracra rogyni Steve-et, akinek kétségbeesése mit sem csitult. Pihegve, de még mindig felizgultan feküdt ott, és nem tudta, hogy erről a szuperszérum, vagy Bucky tehet.  


– Bírnál még egy menetet? – kérdezte tehetetlenül, és megpróbált a karjára támaszkodva felülni. – Mert én bírnék. – És Bucky, aki arcát a kezébe temetve ült az ágyon, Steve felé fordult, és nevetni kezdett.  


– Te – csóválta meg a fejét –, te egyszerűen… – De mint kiderült, neki is ment még egyszer, és ezúttal sokkal jobb volt a szex. Természetes könnyedséggel csókolóztak és cirógatták egymást, és tökéletes harmóniában olvadtak össze. Steve pedig arra gondolt, hogy talán ebben is tévedett, és hogyha Isten, vagy Dr. Erskine bárki számára is teremtette ezen a világon, az a valaki Bucky Barnes volt.  


Miután elélveztek, lihegve és csatakosan omlottak egymás karjaiba. Aztán Bucky feltápászkodott, hanyatt fordította Steve-et, átvetett lábakkal fölé telepedett, és jelentőségteljesen rámutatott az ujjával.  


– Most pedig ide hallgass! – Steve nagyot nyelve bólintott, és figyelmesen hallgatott, mert látta, hogy Bucky komolyan beszél. – Osztozom rajtad Amerikával. Osztozom rajtad Peggy Carterrel is, ha úgy akarod, de most figyelj! Ha ezt valaha meggyónod, vége. Megértettél? Nem tudom, hogy létezik-e Isten, vagy sem, de én a halhatatlan lelkemben hordom ezt egész életemben, és ajánlom, hogy te is így tegyél! Ha valaha meggyónod, befejeztük. Nincs tovább. És tudni fogom, megértetted? Tudni fogom.  


– Igen, megértettem. – És ennyi volt. Ha pokolra kell mennie ezért, ám legyen.  


***  


Azután minden lehetőséget megragadtak, hogy együtt legyenek – nem egyszer kockáztattak: kapualjakba rángatták be egymást, csókolóztak, összedörgölőztek, leszopták egymást, vagy összebújtak, amikor csak tudtak. A sürgető vágyat azonban nem ők érezték egyedül, mindenki próbált annyit élni, amennyit tudott. Bucky nem járt el Steve-vel a templomba, és nem is imádkozott, de néha szex után teológiáról vitatkoztak.  


– Ugye tudod, hogy sokkal többet jártam vasárnapi iskolába, mint te? – kérdezte hanyatt dőlve a párnákon egy albániai menedékházban. – Arról viszont soha nem hallottam, hogy Isten ilyen üzleteket kötne: adok neked egy hiper-szuper testet, és egy dámát veszedelmes jobb horoggal.  


– Nem fogok veled vitatkozni. – Steve csodálatosan kielégült volt. – A hitet különben sem lehet megkérdőjelezni.  


– Nem lehet, mi? – forgatta a szemét Bucky. – Neked egész jól ment évekkel ezelőtt.  


– Tévedtem – vont vállat Steve. – Racionalista voltam.  


Bucky nem foglalkozott vele.  


– Volt az a film, ahol azt a fickót valami sugárzás érte egy kőtől, emlékszel, talán a Marsról volt a kő, nem tudom, és szuper erős lett, aztán mindenkit megölt? – kérdezte Bucky.  


– Minden harmadik film erről szólt.  


– A hit lényege – tért vissza Bucky az eredeti témájukhoz –, hogy nincs rá bizonyíték. Ha lenne, nem lenne hit. Ha létezne Isten, aki nem létezik, nem tenné ezt, amit nem tesz.  


– Nem vitatkozom veled. Én voltam ott. Tudom, mit tett Isten. Egyébként meg – tette még hozzá –, akkor mi van az égő csipkebokorral?  


Bucky erre nevetésben tört ki.  


– Mit gondolsz, ki vagy te, Mózes? Esetleg Ábrahám, vagy… Egyszerűen nem tudlak felfogni. Tudod, most vált számomra bizonyossá, hogy Isten nem létezik, mert ha létezne, te már rég lángra kaptál volna. Isten nem így működik, vele nem lehet üzletelni, és ha üzletelne is, nem veled tenné. Emberek veszítik el a fiaikat, testvéreiket, szeretőiket, milliók halnak meg ebben az átkozott háborúban, és tudod, mit, Steve? Ők épp oly állhatatosan imádkoztak, mint te.  


Később, amikor Bucky meghalt…  


***  


Amikor Bucky meghalt…  


***  


Amikor Bucky meghalt, Steve-nek eszébe jutott, hogy azt mondta, Isten nem így működik. És Buckynak természetesen megint igaza volt. Istennel nem lehetett üzletelni. Nem volt üzlet. Az ember előterjeszt. Isten elrendez. Az Úr adta neki Buckyt, és az Úr vette el, és Steve végre megértette, hogy ha Istentől kapta is ezt a testet és ezt a küldetést, az az Úr kifürkészhetetlen akaratából történt, és Steve nem tehetett mást, mint hogy mély alázattal szolgálja.  


Elment a templomba, majd a rommá lőtt kocsmába, és bár nem volt hatása, megivott egy egész üveg whiskyt, míg meg nem érkezett Peggy. Aztán csak a küldetés maradt: elfogni Schmidtet, és harcolni, amíg a Hydra minden tagja meg nem halt, vagy fogságba nem esett. Aztán amikor a gépen ült, és az Északi-tenger felé zuhant az egész keleti part felrobbantásához elég atombombával a fedélzeten, csak akkor jött rá, hogy kapott Istentől egy utolsó ajándékot. Isten meghallgatta az utolsó imáját: _Ne hagyd, hogy Bucky meghaljon, vagy engedj engem is vele menni, és vele halni!_ Csak tíz napot kellett kibírnia Bucky nélkül.  


Isten mindent megadott, amit Steve Rogers valaha kért tőle. Hálásan halt meg.  


**1945  
**

**1946  
**

**1947  
**

**1948  
**

**1949  
**

**1950  
**

**1950  
**

**1952  
**

**1953  
**

**1954  
**

**1955  
**

**1956  
**

**1957  
**

**1958  
**

**1959  
**

**1960  
**

**1961  
**

**1962  
**

**1963  
**

**1964  
**

**1965  
**

**1966  
**

**1967  
**

**1968  
**

**1969  
**

**1970  
**

**1971  
**

**1972  
**

**1973  
**

**1974  
**

**1975  
**

**1976  
**

**1977  
**

**1978  
**

**1979  
**

**1980  
**

**1981  
**

**1982  
**

**1983  
**

**1984  
**

**1985  
**

**1986  
**

**1987  
**

**1988  
**

**1989  
**

**1990  
**

**1991  
**

**1992  
**

**1993  
**

**1994  
**

**1995  
**

**1996  
**

**1997  
**

**1998  
**

**1999  
**

**2000  
**

**2001  
**

**2002  
**

**2003  
**

**2004  
**

**2005  
**

**2006  
**

**2007  
**

**2008  
**

**2009  
**

**2010  
**

**2011**  


De Isten nem így működött.  


***  


Vicces volt, hogy azt gondolta, nincs több vesztenivalója. Ám kiderült, hogy elveszítheti az egész világát, mindent, amit valaha ismert. Tulajdonképpen illő volt – végre megtanulta, hol a helye a dolgok forgatagában.  


Nem volt helye; nem volt semmi. Megalkotta az Úristen az embert a föld porából, és belé lehelte az élet leheletét.  


Nevetnie kellett.  


***  


Különösen akkor, mikor megmutatták neki a bankszámlakivonatát.  


– Ezek a számok igaziak? – kérdezte Fury igazgatót, meg azt a másik fickót, hogy is hívták, Bartont, akik kínos pillantásokat váltottak egymás közt. – Ugye, nem írtak utána pár nullát? Ez tényleg nem valami tévedés? – Aztán azt mondta – Tudják, az első munkámért heti nyolc dollárt kaptam. Bucky szerezte. Nem volt rossz meló, öt évig csináltam. – Kijózanodva nézett a bankszámlakivonatra. Ennyi pénz, de minek? Majd vonatra szállt, és hazament Brooklynba.  


A kőfaragás még mindig sokba került, de legalább már volt pénze rá, így végre felvésethette az anyja nevét az apjáé mellé, beteljesítve rég tett fogadalmát. A kő, hasonlóan a körülötte lévő többihez, megdöbbentően viharvertnek tűnt, és Steve emlékezetből Barnesék hatalmas, szürke téglalap alakú sírkövéhez sétált. Kilenc koporsónak volt hely a sírban, Bucky mesélte annak idején, de akkor még csak hárman voltak benne, az apai nagyszülei, George és Elizabeth Barnes, és Bucky halva született testvére, Rebecca. Most azonban jóval több név sorakozott rajta, mindegyik kicsit más véséssel. Ott voltak Bucky szülei, Pamela Barnes és George Barnes Jr., a testvérei, Andrew és John Barnes – mindketten a háborúban vesztették életüket, de úgy tűnt Jack elég ideig kihúzta, hogy közben megházasodjon – felesége, aki szintén mellette nyugodott, jó ötven évvel túlélte. Nyolc név állt a szépen rendben tartott sírkövön. Steve megrendülten hagyta ott a Trinity temetőkertet, és Flatbush Avenue-n lévő Központi Könyvtár felé vette az irányt. Legalább az megvolt még, hála Istennek! Megszólított egy könyvtárost, és segítséget kért, mert fogalma sem volt róla, hogy máshogy találhatná meg, amit keres.  


Tíz perc múlva kint is volt, kezében egy címet szorongatva. Azt gondolta, a keresés órákba is beletelik majd, de a szolgálatban lévő könyvtárosnak valójában csak pár percbe telt a számítógéppel, és valamivel, amit Google-nek hívtak. Ráadásul egy helyi cím volt – bár a házat nem ismerte, de tudta hol van, vagy legalábbis gondolta, hogy tudja, hisz egész Brooklyn megváltozott. Modernebb, zsúfoltabb és valahogy gazdagabb lett. Megtalálva a tömböt lassított, hogy a konkrét házat is megkeresse. Kovácsoltvas korlát vette körül, előtte apró kicsi kerttel. Egy barna vászonkalapos, kertészkesztyűs idős asszony térdelt a földön, és apró növényeket palántált egy ágyásba.  


Steve lassított, megállt, kezei szorosan megmarkolták a fényes, vas csúcsdíszeket. A nő kíváncsian nézett fel rá, és még ebből a távolságból is eléggé ismerte hozzá, hogy lerajzolhassa – az állát, az ajkát – és hirtelen észrevette, hogy a sírás kerülgeti.  


– Alice? – kérdezte elszoruló torokkal.  


– Igen? – kérdezett vissza az asszony meglepetten. Látszott, hogy nem ismeri meg.  


– Ez… ezt nem fogod elhinni – mondta neki Steve –, de én vagyok, Steve. Steve Rogers. – Alice másodperceken át bámult rá értetlenkedve, majd tekintete döbbentté vált, szemét könnyek öntötték el. A korlátba kapaszkodva próbálta magát felhúzni.  


– Steve – mondta, mire Steve kinyitotta a kaput, hozzá lépett, gyengéden a karjaiba vonta és a hajába zokogott.  


– Persze, hogy hallottam – mondta, amikor mindketten összeszedték magukat, és a lakásban ültek egy-egy csésze kávé felett. – Szerepelt a hírekben, de soha az életben nem gondoltam volna… – Az asszony megrázta a fejét, és Steve megkönnyebbülve konstatálta, hogy a nyolcvannégy éves Alice Reynolds alig különbözik a tizenöt éves Alice Barnestól. Végül is, a szívünk mélyén, ahol senki sem látja, nem vagyunk mind tizenöt évesek? – Tényleg nem gondoltam, hogy emlékszel még rám!  


– Alice – mondta Steve fogcsikorgatva –, számomra mindez tegnap történt. Nem érted? Bucky… – Aztán felszakadt belőle a rettenetes igazság, ami szinte elevenen emésztett fel. – Számomra Bucky csak pár hete halt meg.  


Látta a nő arcára kiülő rettenetet, amikor megértette, hogy Bucky halála, mint egy nyílt seb lüktet a szívében, és még nem tudott behegedni.  


– Úgy sajnálom – mondta Alice megszorítva a kezét. – Úgy sajnálom, Steve. Tudom, mennyire szeretted.  


– Tudom – mondta Steve. – Tudom. Milyen szerencse, hogy valószínűleg te vagy az utolsó ember ezen a földön, aki ismer engem – próbált viccelni, de nem sikerült. Semmi vicces nem volt a szituációban. – Mesélj magadról – mondta, hogy elterelje a témát. – Hogy telt a huszadik századod?  


Alice megértő pillantást vetett rá, de válaszolt. Elmesélte, milyen szörnyű volt elveszíteni egyik bátyját a másik után. Először Andyt – mint kiderült Andy már akkor meghalt, mikor Steve és Bucky Törökországban szolgáltak, de a hír nem ért el hozzájuk – aztán Buckyt, végül Jacket 1945-ben Németország elfoglalása közben. A három fiú halálába a szülők gyakorlatilag belepusztultak, de furcsa módon Alice-nek ez jót tett. Felszabadult, és a saját életét élhette, megszabadulva a szülők elvárásaitól és követeléseitől. Munkát vállalt, majd férjhez ment egy építészmérnökhöz, aki öt éve hunyt el. Megörökölte a Barnes házat és minden mást is.  


– El szoktam mondani, hogy Amerika Kapitány volt az első barátom – mondta huncut mosollyal.  


Steve visszamosolygott.  


– Valami hasznod legalább volt belőle? – kérdezte.  


– Arra mérget vehetsz – mondta Alice. – Tudod, hogy szerepelsz a történelemkönyvekben? Te is és Bucky is. A környékről sokan állították utána, hogy ismertek, de én valóban ismertelek. Elmondtam nekik, hogy együtt ültünk a templomban a régi szép időkben, és utána meghívtál kávéra és süteményre.  


– Csokis tejre – javította kis Steve. – Néha sajtos szendvicsre, vagy levesre.  


– Még mindig megvan a kép, amit akkor nekem rajzoltál – mondta neki. – Bekereteztettem, a hálószobában van. El sem hinnéd, micsoda vagyont ér mára. Óh, a holmijaitok a lakásból, amit anyáéknál hagytál, hozzám kerültek, de sajnos mind odaadtam a Smithsoniannek – mondta sajnálkozva. – Washingtonban, van rólad egy kiállítás. A mindenit! – pislogott. – Azt hiszem, teljesen át kell alakítaniuk. – Steve nem tudta, mit mondhatna erre, de Alice még nem fejezte be. – Állítottak neked egy emlékművet az Arlingtoni temetőben, de persze a tested nincs ott. Buckynak is ott van a sírja.  


Steve nyeldekelve bólintott.  


– Kerestem a Trinityben, arra jártam.  


– Nem, Arlingtonban van. Úgy értem az emlékmű, nem ő. Bucky… nem tudom, hol van. Sosem találták meg, gondolom.  
Az Alpok mélyén. Rég elporladva: _emlékezz ember, porból lettél, és visszatérsz a porba._  


– Én voltam az utolsó ember, aki életben látta. – Kényszeredetten elmosolyodott. – Most, három hete. Nagyot sóhajtott, majd megkérdezte. – Van kedved eljönni velem Arlingtonba? Meg egy telefont is jó lenne beszereznem.  


– A előfizetői csomagoktól meg fogsz bolondulni. – figyelmeztette Alice.  


– Lefogadom – mondta, de fogalma sem volt, miről beszél.  


***  


Nem tudott olyan hamar elmenni Arlingtonba, mint szeretett volna, mert a Tesseract eltűnt, és idegenek támadtak a Földre. Ha filmben látja, nem hitte volna el – nevetett volna, és úgy oldalba vágta volna Buckyt, hogy az a pattoggatott kukoricáját is kiejtette volna a kezéből – de nem film volt, hanem a valóság. Meglepetésére igazán megkedvelte az új csapatát, még Stark fiát is – Tonyt, akit szörnyen elkényeztettek, és ettől meglehetősen elviselhetetlenné vált – bár Thor közelében kissé kényelmetlenül érezte magát, bármenyire is nyájas személyiség volt. Ha a skandináv mitológia igaz volt, akkor…? Még csak az kell, hogy Zeusz is megjelenjen. Akkor biztos idegösszeroppanást kapna. A többieket még jobban kedvelte. Dr. Banneren látszott, hogy a dühkitörései ellenére is egy alapvetően tisztességes ember, Romanovhoz és Bartonhoz, a két kivételes képességű katonához pedig különösen közel érezte magát. Romanov, annak ellenére, hogy nem volt százhetven magas, az egyik legbátrabb ember volt, akit ismert, bár tele volt titkokkal, melyek sötét szálakként fonták át. A csapatot a Bosszúállóknak hívták, ami… hát…  


– Milyen ostoba név – ellenkezett Tony hangosan, mint ahogy minden mást is csinált. – Mármint csak nekem tűnik úgy, vagy tényleg úgy hangzik, mintha máris vesztettünk volna?  


– Szerintem passzol – motyogta Steve. Épp letargikus hangulatban volt; Bucky világvége hangulatnak nevezte volna a régi szép időkben, öt perccel ezelőtt.  


Stark a mutatóujját rászegezve felé fordult.  


– Te – mondta. – Ha kell, dolgozom veled, de a bulimba nem hívlak meg.  


– Nem gond – mondta távozóban. – Nem vagyok bulizós kedvemben.  


Kifelé még hallotta Stark felkiáltását:  


– Jézus, mi a baj ezzel a fickóval?  


Mire Romanov azt válaszolta:  


– Elvesztett mindent és mindenkit ezen a világon.  


– Ja, de azon kívül mi? – hangzott a kérdés Tonytól.  


Nem voltak egy Howling Commando, de senki nem volt az manapság. Steve beleegyezett, hogy csatlakozzon a Bosszúállókhoz, és elfogadta Fury igazgató invitálását Washingtonba, hogy a S.H.I.E.L.D-nek dolgozzon, főként, mert így Romanov és Barton közelében lehetett, és őket legalább nagyjából megértette. Szintén Washington mellett szólt, hogy mint kiderült, Peggy élt, és ott tartózkodott. Úgy érezte, Isten megint az orránál fogva vezeti.  


Rájuk bízta, hogy keressenek neki egy emberléptékű lakást – nem akart egy óriási üvegkalitkában élni, ha nem muszáj – lehetőleg tetőtérit, jó megvilágítással. A lépcsőket nem bánta. A hely, amit találtak elektronikai berendezésekkel volt tele. Volt bent mosogatógép, mosógép, szárító, tévé, set-top boksz, modem, router és egy laptop is. Mindegyiken apró kis ledek világítottak egyfolytában, ami szörnyű energiapazarlásnak tűnt, de nem lehetett őket kikapcsolni. Romanov aztán azt mondta, ne aggódjon miattuk, így többet nem foglalkozott a dologgal. Kapott egy mobiltelefont is, ami egyszerre volt üzenetküldő rendszer, számítógép, és a fenébe, talán még kenyérpirító is. Mindig magánál kellett tartania, és nem szabadott elfelejtenie, hogy feltöltse. Közben arra is rájött, hogy Alice ezekről az előfizetői csomagokról beszélt, és talán tényleg meg is őrjítették volna – szinte sokkot kapott az ajánlott áraktól, ráadásul, ezek elvileg jó árak voltak, hetvenkilenc dollár egy hónapra, EGY HÓNAPRA – de szerencsére nem neki kellett fizetnie érte. Nem kellett fizetnie semmiért.  


Minden ilyesmit egy S.H.I.E.L.D. ügynök intézett számára, feltehetően azért, mert szükségesek voltak a munkájához, de könnyen lehet, hogy azért, mert senki nem akarta megélni azt a napot, mikor Amerika Kapitány egy takarékossági rohamában lemondja a telefon-, tévé- és internet előfizetését. Steve próbált becsületes lenni, és csak munkára használni a telefonját és az internetet, személyes célokra pedig fizetős telefonfülkét keresett, és a könyvtári internetet vette igénybe, de a dolog nem igazán működött, már csak azért sem, mert szinte egyetlen fizetős fülkét sem lehetett már találni. Egyszer pedig, amikor nyilvános számítógépet használt, megjelent Romanov, és legorombította, hogy ne problémázzon már ezen, így végül is megadta magát.  


Mindez azonban azt jelentette, hogy alig voltak kiadásai, eltekintve a benzinköltségtől és a motorjára kötött biztosítástól, a hatalmas fizetése pedig csak gyűlt és gyűlt. Valaki úgy tűnt, elhatározta, hogy Amerika Kapitánynak a lehető legmagasabb kereset jár, és ehhez jött még az évek során felgyűlt fizetése, a veszélyességi pótlék és még vagy tíz másik pótlék, amiknek a mibenlétéről fogalma sem volt. Az egésztől kicsit depressziós lett. Pár évvel ezelőtt mindent megadott volna extra ötven dollárért, hogy rendesen eltemettethesse az anyját, most pedig milliói voltak, szó szerint, de minek? Így aztán szépen csendben elkezdte eladományozni egy részét. Támogatott veterán alapítványokat, gyermek alapítványokat, a Békehadtestet, az Orvosok Határok Nélkült, a Segítő Miasszonyunk templomot, rengeteg élelmezési alapítványt, a Planned Parenthoodot és az Art Students League-et, ami legnagyobb örömére még mindig az 57. utcában volt, és azóta is rengeteg ingyenes és olcsó kurzust ajánlottak.  


Amit az új életében a legjobban szeretett, a zuhanyzó volt: imádta az óriási méretét, és hogy soha nem fogyott ki a melegvízből. Sokszor addig állt alatta, míg ráncos nem lett. Legszívesebben addig maradt volna, míg össze nem megy a régi méretére.  


***  


Időbe telt, míg összeszedte a bátorságát, hogy meglátogassa Peggyt, és amikor megtette, dühös volt magára, hogy ilyen sokáig halogatta, hisz Peggy még mindig gyönyörű volt, erős és minden, ami jó volt ebben a világban. Nem tudta visszafogni magát, megcsókolta száraz, repedezett ajkait, puha, ráncos arcát és azt mondta:  


– Sajnálom. Úgy sajnálom, hogy elkéstem.  


Peggy ránézett, és mosolyogva azt válaszolta:  


– Sajnálhatod is. Bármennyire türelmes is vagyok, nekem is megvannak a határaim. – És lehet, hogy néha elfelejtett dolgokat, vagy többször is elmesélte ugyanazt a történetet, de így is Peggy volt, és még mindig szerette. Hálás volt, hogy Peggynek boldog élete volt, mintha mindez kiegyensúlyozta volna a történteket, és értelmet adott volna saját veszteségeinek.  


**2012**  


Mikor a dolgok végre lecsendesedtek, küldött egy vonatjegyet Alice-nek, aki meglátogatta egy napra, hogy elkísérje az Arlingtoni temetőbe. Kiment elé az állomásra, ahonnan taxival mentek a temetőig. Megnyugodva látta, hogy az emlékműve a pajzsra koncentrál, annak egy hatalmas bronz képmására, amit a földbe süllyesztettek, mintha egy óriás vágta volna bele emberfeletti erővel. Körülötte hét tábla hét névvel, köztük a sajátja. STEVEN GRANT ROGERS (1918-1944). Vajon hány embernek adatik meg, hogy megpillanthassa a saját síremlékét?  


Isten áldja meg Alice-t, ezt is képes volt viccesen felfogni.  


– Lefogadom, hogy most mind azon törik a fejüket, mit csináljanak vele – mondta huncut mosollyal. – Képzeld el, megbeszélés megbeszélés hátán. Vajon áthúzzák a neved egy x-szel, vagy teljesen kitöröljék? Esetleg tegyenek utána egy kérdőjelet? – Egyik ötlet nevetségesebb volt, mint a másik, és egy pillanatra feloldotta a helyzet komolyságát.  


De csupán egy pillanatra. A saját sírfelirata talán nem volt pontos, de Buckyé igen. JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES (1917-1944). Néma csendben állt ott, és összekulcsolta a kezeit, nehogy felé nyúljon. Alice gyengéden megérintette a karját.  


– Annyira szeretett téged…  


– Ne! – kérte Steve. – Kérlek, ne mondd ezt! Kérlek!  


Megkerülve a kört elsétált Bucky sírjától. A többiek valóban itt nyugodtak az emléktáblák alatt, és Steve örömmel látta a dátumokat. A barátai szinte mind sokáig éltek még a háború után.  


Aztán meghívta Alice-t ebédre az állomás közelében, és meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy közben figyelik. Ki figyelte volna? Végtelenül unalmas volt az élete. Munka, amiről már úgyis mindent tudtak, edzés és templom – mígnem egyszer csak Romanov jelent meg az asztaluk mellett.  


– Jó, hogy összefutottunk, Steve! – majd Alice-hez fordult. – Natasha vagyok. Steve munkatársa. És ön?  


– A barátom, Alice – vágott közbe Steve, dühösen, hogy megzavarták őket, és még inkább felháborodott, amikor Natasha ennek ellenére helyet foglalt. Alice-t láthatóan nem zavarta a dolog, inkább szórakoztatónak találta.  


– Alice Reynolds – mondta kezet nyújtva, mire Setve-nek vissza kellett fogni a nevethetnékjét. Alice tudatosan nem árulta el, hogy a Barnesok leszármazottja, amivel azonnal tisztázhatta volna a helyzetet. – Steve és én régi barátok vagyunk.  


– Még annál is többek – mondta Steve, és hirtelen játékos és kárörvendő kedve támadt. Azt hiszik, a tulajdonuk? Megfogta Alice kezét, és rámosolygott. Natasha kissé összerezzent, és Steve észrevette rajta a meglepődést.  


– Valóban – erősítette meg Alice. – Steve és én jóban voltunk a háború előtt. Együtt ültünk a templomban, és utána kávézni és süteményezni jártunk. – Csokis tej, sajtos szendvics, leves. Steve bólintott.  


Natasha kedveskedve rájuk mosolygott.  


– Egyszerűbb idők – összegezte, mire mindketten nevetésben törtek ki.  


– Dehogy – mondta Steve, és hogy is lett volna egyszerűbb, mikor ő azt tettette, hogy Alice-nek udvarol, csak hogy híreket kapjon Buckyról, aki egy különleges alakulatban harcolt a nácik ellen. Istenem, micsoda idők!  


– Nem, kedvesem – erősítette meg Alice is.  


– Egy cseppet sem – mondta Steve, és komolyan, ott helyben elvette volna Alice-t, csak azért is.  


Ebéd után visszakísérte a nőt az állomásra, búcsúzóul megcsókolta, és megígérte, hogy meglátogatja Brooklynban, amint ideje engedi, majd állt ott integetve, míg a szerelvény ki nem gördült a pályaudvarról. Alice csodálatos volt. Épp, mint Peggy. Peggy is csodálatos volt. A férfiak mind elmentek, de ezek a nagyszerű asszonyok még mindig itt voltak. És ő, természetesen, ő is itt volt. Talán igaz, és valójában ő is lány. A gondolat szörnyen vicces volt, el is nevette magát. Natasha ránézett.  


– Furcsa vagy – mondta neki. – Nem nevetsz, amikor kellene, aztán meg nevetsz minden ok nélkül. A hideg kiráz tőle.  


– Hát, engem is – mondta Steve  


***  


Bizonyos szempontból az Alice-szel eljátszott kis színjáték visszaütött, ugyanis úgy tűnt, Natasha életcélul tűzte ki, hogy találjon számára egy megfelelő lányt, lehetőleg olyat, aki még nincs fél lábbal a sírban. Nyilvánvalóan aggódott, nehogy Steve öregotthonok lakóit és bingó klubok éltes vendégeit kezdje zaklatni.  


– Mit szólsz Warren ügynökhöz? – kérdezte Steve-et. – Kickbox oktató. Kedvelni fogod. – Vagy azt mondta. – Miért nem hívod el valahová azt a nőt, tudod, aki Coulsonnal dolgozott, Lydia, vagy mi a neve.  


Steve megmondhatta volna neki, hogy ha szerelemről van szó, abból bőven kijutott már számára. Ott volt Bucky, akinek a halála félemberré tette, és még mindig fájt utána a szíve, és Peggy, akivel túlélhette volna a béke időszakát, és akinek a gyermekeire képtelen volt ránézni, olyan sóvárgást keltettek benne egy soha meg nem adatott élet után. Nem hitte, hogy valaha még egy ilyen szerelem megadatik számára, de furcsa mód Natasha kerítési kísérleteitől valahogy közelebb érezte magát Buckyhoz, akit folyton nyaggattak, hogy randizzon ezzel vagy azzal a lánnyal. Így ahelyett, hogy kategorikusan leállította volna Natasha próbálkozásat, inkább olyanokat mondott, hogy, _nem tudom, nem hiszem, hogy kedvel_ , vagy azt, hogy hát, _szerintem nincs bennünk sok közös vonás._  


***  


Dolgozott. Edzett, nehéz bokszzsákokat püfölt az egyik sarokban a S.H.I.E.L.D. edzőtermében, amit lassan mindenki Rogers helyeként emlegetett, mert mindent háromszorosan, sőt négyszeresen meg kellett erősíteni számára. Bal, bal, jobb, bal. Jobb, bal, bal. Kitisztult tőle a feje. Talált egy szimpatikus templomot a K utcában, ahol az angol mellett még tartottak rendes latin miséket – sőt még kínait is, és Steve rájött, ha a latint elszalasztja, a kínai is megfelel, kitisztult tőle a feje. De a legjobb mégis a latin volt, ami elringatta gyermekkora ismerős ritmusaival. Néha ott ült – a szokott helyén bal oldalt, két székre a folyosótól, hátulról a harmadik sorban – és a kis jegyzetfüzetébe rajzolgatott egy darab ceruzával, amit mindig a zsebében hordott. A Szűz Mária Isten Anyja nem volt olyan díszes, és a képek sem voltak annyira érdekesek, mint a Szent Patrik vagy a Szeplőtelen fogantatás bazilika, de azért nem volt rossz, és sokkal inkább vágyott a megszokott hangokra, mint a mise értelmére. Sőt, ha őszinte akart lenni magához, a mise szavai néha kifejezetten felidegesítették.  


Emellett ott voltak a könyvei. Natasha buzdította, hogy olvasson e-bookokat a telefonján, vagy a tabletjén, amit tőle kapott, de nem tudta megszokni őket. A valódi keménykötésű könyveket szerette igazán, amik lassan az egész lakást megtöltötték. Sok történelmi könyvet olvasott, főként politikai témákban. Olvasott a koreai háborúról, a hidegháborúról és Vietnámról. Gyakran böngészte híres emberek életrajzait, kezdve az elnökökkel: Roosevelt, Eisenhower, Kennedy, és Robert Caro hihetetlenül színes biográfiája Lyndon B. Johnsonról. Nixon és Reagan életrajza már kevésbé volt kellemes. Meglepetten fedezte fel, hogy róla is születtek életrajzok, főként, mint az állhatatosság példái – A bűvös hatos – vagy a bátorságé – Egy amerikai katona. Többségükben azonban felszínes történetek voltak Amerika Kapitányról és a Howling Commandóról, vagy Amerika Kapitányról és Bucky Barnesról, és miután elolvasta őket, rájött miért. Mert semmit nem tudtak róla.  


A legtöbb információ a kísérlet utáni időkből származott – nyilvánvalóan beszéltek Peggyvel, Philips ezredessel és a többi Howling Commando taggal, és azokkal, akik vele vagy a közelében dolgoztak – de az égvilágon semmit nem tudtak a kísérlet előtti életéről. Azt igen, hogy beteges volt, de a betegsége mélységével nem voltak tisztában, és valaki arra is rájött, hogy milyen pocsék tanuló volt. Izgatottan vették tudomásul, hogy képzőművészeti órákra járt, de kissé túlszínezték a helyzetet. Sosem volt „művészeti szakos”, nem engedhette meg magának, de valószínűleg ez így jobban hangzott. Tudták még, hogy az anyja meghalt.  


Ám semmit nem tudtak Mac atyáról, vagy Spanyolországról – mintha el sem jutott volna a tudatukig, hogy volt egy spanyol polgárháború – nem tudtak a Radikális Nőegyletről, vagy a Szabadgondolkodókról – és miért is tudtak volna, Buckyn kívül nem tudta senki más – és nem tudtak Buckyról sem. Bár talán sejtették. Elválaszthatatlanok, ez volt a szó, amit általában használtak, vagy azt, hogy hűségesek. Testvéreknél is szorosabb kapcsolat, írták, ami nyilvánvalóan igaz is volt, de nem vette bóknak; látta Buckyt az öccseivel. Úgy tűnt, senki sem vette a bátorságot, hogy kimondja, több is volt közöttük, de Steve-nek mégis úgy tűnt, mintha valaki pletykálkodott volna, mert a használt nyelvezet egy hajszálnyival intenzívebb volt, mint az átlagos háborús történetek, amik alapból is elég intenzívek voltak. Steve nem bánta, sőt kevesellte. Nem bánta volna, ha találhatott volna valahol egy beszámolót a Buckyval közös életéről, bár nem hitte, hogy léteznek szavak, amikkel le lehetett volna írni.  


***  


Munka. Templom. Könyvek. Barton néha megpróbálta előcsalogatni a csigaházából, alkalomadtán, baseball meccsre hívta, tudván, hogy így Steve kénytelen lesz visszahívni, amit meg is tett.  


– A Clevelandnek szurkolok – mondta Barton elterpeszkedve a lelátón. Napszemüvegben volt és sört ivott.  


– Komolyan? – kérdezte Steve; a Washington Nationals játszott a Cleveland Indians ellen. – Miért?  


– Perverzióból – vágta rá Barton vigyorogva.  


Kedvelte Bartont, és valamiféle társasági élete is lett a férfin keresztül. Néha meccsre jártak, vagy sörözni, egyszer még a Laurel Parkba is ellátogattak a lovira, amit Steve a várakozásaihoz képest sokkal jobban élvezett: izgalmas volt, még fogadtak is. Steve harminc dollárt nyert.  


Bartonnak jutott az megtisztelő feladat is, hogy ha Fury igazgató kérte, New Yorkba rángassa Steve-et az éppen aktuális Bosszúállók eseményre, általában mielőtt a kongresszus megtárgyalta volna a költségvetést, vagy ha valami kellemetlen hírt kellett közölni a sajtó képviselőivel, illetve ha Starknak a szupermodellek mellé szuperhősökre is szüksége volt a csillámfényes partijain, vagy egyéb rendezvényein. Romanov vezetett, de egyértelműen Barton dolga volt, hogy ha kell, akár a fülénél fogva is odarángassa Steve-et.  


Barton feladata itt azonban véget is ért. Stark nem bízott benne, hogy Steve képes rendesen felöltözni, így aztán minden alkalommal öltönyök, szmokingok és egyéb öltözékek garmadája várta a szekrényében, a lakásában, a Stark toronyban. És még így is minden alkalommal kikészítettek számára egy konkrét öltözet ruha, amit viselnie kellett: cipő, nyakkendő, ing, mandzsettagomb: minden. Steve általában megadta magát, és szótlanul felvette. A gálaesteket egész jól kezelte – nem okozott különösebb erőfeszítést, hogy csak álljon ott, italt kortyolgasson és mosolyogjon az emberekre, hisz Amerika Kapitányként már azelőtt hozzászokott a nyilvánossághoz, hogy a többiek megszülettek. De amikor csak hatan voltak – ő, Barton, Romanov, Stark, Thor és Banner – különösen nehezére esett a toronyban tartózkodni. Szeretett volna fesztelen és laza lenni a társaságukban, de nem ment. Kedvelte őket, és ők voltak a csapattársai, de így is két generációval idősebb volt, mint a legidősebb közülük – nem számolva Thort, aki néha mesélt a keresztények eljöveteléről, és hogy hogyan tettek tönkre mindent – és folyamatosan úgy érezte, mintha mindannyian színlelnének. Ők azt színlelték, hogy kedvelik. Steve pedig azt, hogy még életben van.  


A kaja viszont általában remek volt.  


Egy vacsora alkalmával arra kapott észbe, hogy Stark a nevét mondja.  


–… Rogers valószínűleg nem látott egy komikust sem Chaplin óta.  


Bosszúsan nézett fel.  


– Dehogynem. Csak egyiküket sem találtam viccesnek.  


Stark gúnyosan rámosolygott, láthatóan elégedett volt, hogy Steve ugrott a megjegyzésre.  


– Aha, biztos igazad van. Egy cilinderes fickónál mi lehetne viccesebb.  


– Láttál valaha egyetlen Chaplin filmet is – kérdezte Steve –, vagy ez is egyike azoknak a dolgoknak, amikről azt hiszed, hogy mindent tudsz, mint ahogy általában mindenről azt gondolod? – Aztán tovább feszegette. – Nem, komolyan, melyik a kedvenced? A Nagyvárosi fények, vagy a Modern idők? Persze, tudom, hogy össze nem lehet hasonlítani Will Farrel zsenialitásával, de…  


– Mindig megfeledkezem róla, milyen rosszindulatú tudsz lenni – mondta Stark. – Egészen felizgat.  


– Menj, és nézz meg egy Chaplin filmet – mondta neki Steve. – Tíz dollárt rá, hogy az egyik legviccesebb dolog lesz, amit az elmúlt tíz évben láttál.  


– Szívás, olyan dologra fogadni, ami bizonyíthatatlan – mondta Stark jókedvűen, majd a borospoharáért nyúlt. – Annyira látszik, hogy művészeti szakos voltál…  


– Nem voltam művészeti szakos – vágott vissza Steve. – És állom a fogadást.  


– Rendben, de legyen inkább száz! – majd Jarvishoz szólt. – Jarvis! A kávét és desszertet a moziterembe kérjük. Kér még valaki brandyt? Azt hiszem, szükségem lesz egy italra…  


Mint kiderült, soha egyikük sem látott egy Chaplin filmet sem, és alighogy megkezdődött a Modern idők, Steve rosszkedve elpárolgott. Istenem, Chaplin micsoda egy zseni volt! És még a film negyedéig sem jutottak, amikor Stark a kezébe nyomott egy ropogós százdollárost.  


***  


Alice épp karácsony előtt váratlanul elhunyt szívrohamban. Steve visszament New Yorkba a temetésre, és újra gyászolt; Alice-t, Buckyt és a többi Barnest. Alice-nek nem volt gyermeke, így a Barnes család teljesen kihalt. A tény kimondhatatlanul elszomorította Steve-et, akinek az első élménye Barnesékról az elsöprő sokaságuk volt. Most mind a föld alatt nyugszanak.  


**2013**  


Néha, amikor őrült sebességgel száguldott a motorján, arra gondolt: mi lenne, ha csak egy egészen kicsit jobbra dőlnék és eltalálnám az a betonoszlopot? Mi történne?  


***  


Néha, amikor whiskeyt ivott, aminek semmi hatása nem volt rá, és Buckyra gondolva hagyta, hogy az égető érzés átjárja az ízlelőbimbóit, megfordult a fejében, hogy ha képtelen berúgni, akkor valószínűleg a mérgek sem hatnának rá. Az alkohol végül is méreg volt. Érdekes gondolat.  


***  


Egyszer, mikor Bartonnal, Romanovval és egy csapatnyi S.H.I.E.L.D. ügynökkel kiugrott egy mozgó repülőgépből az Atlanti-óceán felett, Steve elfelejtett ejtőernyőt venni, de ez sem okozott különösebb gondot. Kicsit fájt, de nem volt vészes, és épségben tovább állt. Most már legalább tudta, hogy erre is képes.  


***  


Lassan úgy érezte, ezt muszáj meggyónnia, így elment az Szűz Mária Isten Anyja templomba, és becsusszant az egyik gyóntatófülkébe. Keresztet vetett, és nekikezdett:  


– Bocsáss meg, Atyám, mert vétkeztem… – De amikor a tényleges gyónásra került a sor, nem tudta, mit mondjon.  


– Nem tudok hálás lenni az életemért – mondta végül Steve.  


– Hogy érted? – kérdezte a gyóntatópap.  


– Úgy értem, hogy nem akarom – és hirtelen Bucky hangját hallotta a fejében, amint azt mondta: _Nem akarom az életemet. Nem akarom azt az életet, amit akarnom kellene._ És bármit, de bármit megadott volna, hogy visszakapja Buckyt. Jézus, micsoda iszonyat volt ez az élet.  


– Nos, fiam – kezdte a pap, hangja óvatosan csengett –, a tény, hogy itt vagy… Úgy tűnik, megérted, hogy az élet és halál minden döntése egyedül az Úr kezében van. Isten dönti el, mikor élünk, és mikor halunk meg.  


– Tudom – mondta Steve.  


– Ha élsz, az azért van, mert ez az Úr akarata. Talán van valami, amit még akar tőled, amit még meg kell tenned, vagy amit eddig elmulasztottál – mondta a pap. – És ne feledd, hogy az élet minden perce tartogathat meglepetéseket. – Steve mindent tudott a meglepetésekről. Hetven évig volt jégbe fagyva, földönkívüliek támadtak New Yorkra, Thor valóságos volt. – A legkisebb dolgokban is ott rejlik a csoda: a reggeli ég kékjében, egy veréb röptében. – Steve szeretett volna jól odavágni valaminek, de inkább mély levegőt vett.  


– Van bármi, amit még meg kell gyónnod? – kérdezte a pap, de Steve megrázta a fejét. Sosem fogja meggyónni Buckyt, még ha örökre kárhozott is lesz miatta. És talán az is volt. Talán ez volt a magyarázat.  


**2014**  


Egy alkalommal, amikor a motorján száguldott, és annyira elmerült a gondolataiban, hogy észre sem vette, hogy már Delaware-nél jár, úgy döntött, akár el is mehet New Yorkig: más dolga úgysem volt. Saját maga sem gondolta, hogy bármi tudatos lett volna a döntésében, aztán valahol New Jersey körül rájött, Dr. Banner volt az, akit látnia kellett, de csak akkor döbbent rá, miért akar találkozni a férfival, amikor áthajtott a hídon Manhattannél. Szerencséjére így volt vagy hetven háztömbnyi ideje, hogy felkészüljön.  


– Kapitány – köszöntötte Banner, aki elé ment a lifthez. Látszott, hogy meglepte a másik látogatása.  


– Dr. Banner – mondta Steve –, épp a környéken jártam, és csak…  


– Gyere be, gyere csak be – invitálta Banner, és Steve a lakásba lépett. Banner ténylegesen a Stark toronyba költözött a Chitauri támadása után, és a helyiség híven tükrözte a személyiségét. Stark fém és üveg bútorait kényelmes fotelokra cserélte, amiket színes indiai párnák díszítettek, az asztalokat pedig magas könyv- és papírkupacok borították, itt ott felig telt bögrék és ételmaradékok társaságában.  


– Sajnálom – mondta Banner félretolva egy laptopot, hogy hellyel kínálhassa Steve-et. Azon kívül Steve még vagy hat másikat is látott a szobában.  


Steve még mindig nem volt teljesen biztos benne, mit akar kérdezni, de tudta, hogy jó helyre jött: a dühről és a dühkezelésről Bruce Bannernél senki sem tudott többet ezen a világon.  


– Én csak… emlékszem, hogy… – kezdte Steve a kezeire meredve, miközben a szavakat kereste. – Emlékszem, egyszer mondtad, hogy voltak… problémáid, és hogy Indiába mentél, és…  


– Arra gondolsz, mikor megpróbáltam végezni magammal? – kérdezte Banner kényszeredetten, mire Steve próbált semleges arcot vágni, de nem sikerült; ő lett volna a valaha élt legrosszabb kém. Banner felvonta a szemöldökét, sötét humora szertefoszlott.  


– Én… igen… és akkor mondtad, hogy elmentél Indiába – kezdte újra, mintha ez elfogadható beszédtéma lenne –, és azon gondolkodtam, hogy csináltad? Csak úgy elindultál, vagy… tudod… valami szervezeten keresztül? Kell hozzá beszélni hindiül? Sosem jártam a világnak azon a részén – magyarázta Steve. – Európában igen, de a Kelet-Indiákon soha. Ha jól tudom, már nem is így hívják.  


– Valóban – mondta Banner. – Ezt az elnevezést nem nagyon kedvelik arrafelé. Figyelj – nézett rá szelíden –, miért nem maradsz vacsorára, és közben beszélgethetnénk?  


Steve azonnal felpattant.  


– Nem, igazán nem szükséges – mondta. – Kedves, de én csak… Nem maradhatok.  


Banner követte a tekintetével.  


– Hogyne maradhatnál. Maradj itt vacsorára, és mesélek pár történetet. Hidd el igazán érdekesek – szólt melegen rámosolyogva, és ezek után Steve képtelen volt nemet mondani.  


A gondot természetesen megint Stark okozta, aki alig öt perccel az érkezése után becsörtetett, és mint mindig, átvette az irányítást, tekintve, hogy ez az ő tornya és egyebek.  


– Nos – mondta Stark kritikusan méregetve Steve-et –, mit szeretnél enni, Kapitány? Bármit rendelhetek, amit csak szeretnél.  


– Nekem mindegy – mondta Steve. – Bármi jó lesz.  


– Értem én, de mi a kedvenced?  


– Nem tudom – mondta –, de mindig nyitott vagyok az újdonságokra.  


– Rendben – konstatálta Stark, és elindult, hogy vacsorát rendeljen.  


– Talán mégis inkább mennem kellene – vetett egy bizonytalan pillantást Bruce-ra. – Komolyan gondolom…  


– A meditáció segíthet – elmélkedett Banner, mintha nem is hallotta volna Steve szabadkozását. – Többet, mint gondolnád. Tea, légzőgyakorlatok. Biofeedback. De amennyire respektálom a nem-konformista filozófiákat, néha tényleg egyszerűen csak abba kell hagyni a gondolkodást. Ez volt a kulcs. Kalkuttába mentem, és elkezdtem másokon segíteni. A munka eltereli a figyelmed a terheidről. Nehéz meló folyamatosan dühösnek lenni, de ezt te is tudod.  


– Igen – mondta, majd lassan újra helyet foglalt. – Igen, tudom.  


– Sokszor érzed úgy, hogy képtelen vagy abbahagyni a gondolkodást és elveszel a saját fejedben? – kérdezte Banner, és ez a megfogalmazás a tények oly mértékű elbagatellizálásának tűnt, hogy Steve attól tartott, ha elneveteti magát, soha többé nem tudja abbahagyni.  


– Igen – mondta őszintén. – Lassan nyolcvanöt éve folyamatosan.  


Banner a homlokát ráncolva előrehajolt, és térdére fektetett könyökére támaszkodott.  


– Figyelj, ha szeretnél eljutni Indiába, segítek. Oda, vagy bárhova, ahova csak szeretnéd, hogy megszabadulhass ettől a bolondokházától, de hadd mondjak el valamit. Ha képtelen vagy kiszállni a saját fejedből, az sem nem fog segíteni. Akkor az is csak börtön lesz. Ki kell szabadulnod.  


– Én csak… – tehetetlennek érezte magát. – Csak szükségem van… – Csak szükségem van valamire, amiért érdemes felkelni reggelente, akarta mondani, de nem tette, mert épp akkor megszólalt a csengő – a Stark toronyban csengők is voltak? – és Banner felállt, hogy ajtót nyisson. De nem Stark, hanem Pepper Potts érkezett, és Steve rögtön talpra ugrott, hogy köszöntse.  


– Steve – mondta mosolyogva a nő, és a pokolba is, végtelenül kedves volt. Steve-nek fogalma sem volt, mit látott Starkban.  


– Ms. Potts – mosolygott vissza Steve.  


– Pepper, kérlek! Tony szólt, hogy itt vagy. Úgy örülök. Azért jöttem, hogy a vacsorához kísérjelek benneteket, miközben Tony befejezi az előkészületeket – mondta, és egész lénye finomságot és bájt sugárzott. – Igazán fontos számára, hogy jól érezd magad. – És Steve rájött, hogy könnyed hangsúlya ellenére valami fontosra próbálja felhívni a figyelmét. – Azt hiszem, szeretné, ha gyakrabban jönnél.  


Steve-nek fogalma sem volt, mit is mondhatna erre.  


– Ez valami felséges – mondta Steve, és szinte csak ezt ismételgette egész vacsora alatt, de úgy tűnt ez senkit nem zavar. Stark, Pepper és Banner több mint képesek voltak rá, hogy elszórakoztassák egymást. Banner mesélt az indiai élményeiről, és a napról, mikor Natasha elment, hogy beszervezze a S.H.I.E.L.D. számára.  


– Magával hozta pár tucat talpig felfegyverzett barátját is – mondta Banner szemforgatva, és Steve megértette a mögöttes mondanivalót: a távolság nem véd meg, ha nagyon akarnak. Őt sem a távolság mentette meg.  


Aztán Stark mesélt a Stark Industries legújabb terveiről, amivel világszerte képesek lennének gyerekeket okttni. Egy ponton Pepper közbevágott, mert mint kiderült, az ötlet eredetileg tőle származott. Az egy gyerek egy laptop program rég a múlté. A telefon a jövő kulcsa, az elsődleges információs és kommunikációs eszköz. És a Stark Industries célja nem pusztán az volt, hogy telefonnal lásson el világszerte annyi gyereket, ahányat csak bírt, de oktató és információs anyagokat is fejlesztettek, különbözőt a különböző régiók számára, hasonlóképp, mint valamikor régen a Kis Kék Könyvek sorozat, ami…  


– Azokat ismertem – mondta Steve. A Kis Kék Könyvek mindenhol megtalálhatóak voltak gyerekkorában. Volt köztük irodalom, rengeteg hogyan csináld kézikönyv, nem is beszélve a szocialista és ateista pamfletekről. Bertrand Russel Miért nem vagyok keresztény? című esszéje is a Kis Kék Könyvekben jelent meg, hasonlóan Darrow Miért vagyok agnosztikus? című írásához.  


Pepper erre azonnal felvillanyozódott.  


– Ismered? És tényleg… Úgy értem, működött? Tényleg, tudod, tényleg eljuttatták a tudást a munkásosztályhoz, meg ilyenek?  


– Igen, komolyan – mondta Steve. – Releváns információkat lehetett találni bennük. – Jelent meg Kis Kék Könyv a szabad szerelemről, a fogamzásgátlásról, a homoszexualitásról: az első információkat, mind onnan merítette. Emlékezett rá, milyen dühös volt Bucky, amikor egy alkalommal egy egész stócnyit vitt haza a Radikális Nőegylet gyűléséről. Az emlék most is elevenen élt benne. Ültek kettesben hazafelé a vonaton, Bucky háta meggörnyedt, arca feszült volt. Istenem, milyen ostoba volt. Milyen vak. Fogalma sem volt, Bucky miken ment keresztül. Bucky azt mondta, kegyetlen volt. Milyen szót is használt? Brutális. Úgy tűnt, valóban az volt. És már nincs esélye, hogy jóvátegye. Mindez a múlté… Elmúlt…  


– Steve! – hallotta hirtelen, és Bannerre nézve látta, hogy mindhárman őt bámulják.  


– Sajnálom – mondta megdörzsölve a szemét. – Kicsit fáradt vagyok.  


– Talán itt kellene maradnod éjszakára – ajánlotta Banner, és egy Steve számára megfejthetetlen pillantást vettet Stark felé. Talán engedélyt kért? – Mondj, amit csak akarsz, erről a hatalmas, vén épületről – mondta, mire Stark sértetten elfintorodott –, de ez az egyik legbiztonságosabb hely a világon. Itt tényleg nyugodtan alhatsz, és hidd el, úgy nézel ki, mint akire ráfér egy kiadós alvás. Itt én is mindig úgy alszom, mint egy csecsemő.  


Steve-nek nem volt ereje ellenkezni  


– Hát rendben – hagyta rá, és elfogadta, hogy Banner készítsen számára egy csésze mentaszerű teát, de Stark brandy és film ajánlatát elutasította, és inkább visszavonult a lakrészébe. Semmije nem volt a helyiségben, de végül is, sehol nem volt semmije. Leült kezében a teával, és felkapott egy magazint – a dohányzóasztalán mindig egy sor friss magazin volt kiterítve. Mintha egy idegen bolygóról olvasott volna.  


A szekrényében több bontatlan zacskó pizsamát is talált a méretében, a fürdőben több doboz fogkefét és fogkrémet, és épp lefeküdt volna az ágyába, mikor megszólalt a csengő. Gyorsan felkelt, és keresett egy hálóköntöst, feltételezve, hogy Pepper lesz az, de Starkot találta az ajtó túloldalán, kezében egy pohár brandy, haja, mint egy szénakazal.  


Stark nem ment be, csak megállt az ajtófélfának támaszkodva.  


– Figyelj, tudom, hogy nem kérdeztél – kezdte –, és azt is, hogy nem igazán vagyunk barátok, de… figyelj… A Chitauri támadás után szörnyen magam alatt voltam, elkeseredtem, mélyre csúsztam, és fogalmam sem volt, hogy kérhetnék segítséget.  


Steve torka elszorult, szerette volna becsapni az ajtót, de nem tudta. Stark foglyul ejtette a pillantását, és folytatta.  


– De szerencsém volt. Ott volt Pepper, és szívás számodra, hogy nem lehet klónozni, de néha, amikor nem ér rá, vagy elutazik, felkapom a páncélt, és elmegyek a gyerekkórházba a 168. utcában. Mármint – mondta, talán Steve meglepődésére reagálva –, egyik másik gyerek rohadt kiállhatatlan, és sokan összenyálaznak, de mindig olyan izgatottak, hogy egy igazi szuperhőst láthatnak, hogy el sem tudod képzelni. Utána ki kell tisztíttatnod a ruhádat. Na, mindegy, csak arra gondoltam, hogy holnap benézek, és ha van kedved, velem jöhetnél. Amerika Kapitány, te brooklyni vagy, földi, olvasták a képregényeidet. Imádni fognak.  


Steve-et komolyan meghatotta az invitálás, így igent mondott.  


– Oké, Tony, köszönöm. Szeretnék. Elmegyek.  


Így esett, hogy másnap reggel ő és Tony a kórházba mentek. Tony előreküldött egy csomó lufit, játékot és még ki tudja mi mást, Steve-et a liftnél hagyta, mint egy nagypapát, ő maga pedig az ablakon keresztül érkezett látványos belépővel. De így is rendben volt, igazán nagyszerűen telt a nap, Steve műanyag pajzsokat dedikált, és ágyról ágyra járt, hogy azokat a gyerekeket is meglátogassa, akik túl betegek voltak, hogy felkeljenek. Aztán a játszószobába ment, leült a földre és Candylandet játszott egy darabig.  


Évek óta ez volt az egyik legboldogabb napja, amire emlékezett. Elhatározta, hogy szeretné újra megismételni, és ezt Tonynak is elmondta a hazaúton. Tony levette a sisakját, és rávetette magát a limuzin minibárjára, majd hevesen gesztikulálva azt mondta:  


– Oké, szuper. Csináljuk minden hónapban – aztán már el is kalandoztak a gondolatai. – Mi a véleményed a drónokról? – És Steve zavart tekintete láttán elmagyarázta. – Arra gondoltam, hogy pici telekommunikációs drónokat küldhetnénk be a gyerekekhez, akik az izolációs szobában vannak.  


– Komolyan? Meg tudnád csinálni? Nem túl bonyolult?  


– Áh! – legyintett Tony. – Egyáltalán nem. Már most lehet ilyeneket venni, még húsz dolcsiba sem kerül darabja, de elég gagyik. Az enyém szuper lenne. Ezerszer jobb, mint amik most kaphatók a piacon. – Aztán gondolkodás nélkül így folytatta. – Most az egyszer mondom el, és többé nem zargatlak ezzel. Legalább egy valakit közel kellene engedned magadhoz, különben soha senki nem fogja tudni, ki vagy valójában. Tudom rólad, hogy szereted a Chaplin filmeket, meg hogy szeretsz rajzolni. De ezen kívül semmit. Ki az ördög vagy te, Kapitány?  


Steve nem válaszolt, nem tudta, mit válaszolhatna. Tükrök nélkül élt ebben a világban. Mert persze, Starknak igaza volt. Az emberek tükröt tartottak, és neki minden tükör Amerika Kapitány képét verte vissza. Lassan azt sem tudta, kicsoda egyáltalán. Hagynia kell, hogy valaki belelásson, hogy valaki végre megmutassa.  


Szóval végül is Tonynak köszönhette, hogy barátságot kötött Sam Wilsonnal, hogy kiszabadult az önként vállalt remeteségéből, és futás közben megszólította a fickót, aki minden reggel ugyanott edzett, ahol ő. Steve Rogersként mutatkozott be, és bár Sam azonnal felismerte, de azt is észrevette, hogy egyben veterán is. Aztán amikor kiderült, hogy Bucky életben van…  


***  


Bucky élt. Bucky mindvégig életben volt.  


***  


Amikor kiderült, hogy Bucky nem halt meg, végtelenül hálás volt, hogy Sam az élete része lett, és mellette áll.  


– Valamit tudnod kell – mondta neki Sam, mikor képes volt pár percnél tovább ébren maradni, és megszűnt a gyógyszerek kábító hatása. – Ő volt, aki megmentett. – Samnek nem kellett elmagyaráznia, ki az az ő. – Felvétel is van róla. Utánad ugrott, és kihúzott. Partra rángatott, és otthagyott, hogy megtaláljunk.  


_– Ismersz.  
_

_– Nem, nem ismerlek!  
_

_– Bucky, egész életedben ismertél._  


– Hát persze, hogy megmentett – mondta csendesen. Látta a felismerés szikráit azon a szellemarcon, még akkor is, mikor azt hitte, ott hal meg a kezei között. Jómaga nem is bánta volna. Jobb halált el sem tudott volna képzelni, de Bucky miatt aggódott. Mi lett volna, ha amikor visszanyeri az emlékezetét, ott találja Steve tetemét a lábainál? – Ismert. Végül megismert. Meg kell találnom. Vissza kell szereznem.  


Sam bólintott, megértette. Natasha már jóval szkeptikusabb volt.  
– Nem tudod, mire gondolt – mondta Natasha, de a fölényessége alatt látszott, hogy aggódik érte. – Ő maga sem tudja, mit gondol. Bárki is volt, már rég nem az a fickó. Hetven éve nem az. Inkább gép, mint ember. Egy kiképzett gyilkos. Háromszor meglőtt. Hasba lőtt. Ő…  


– Ne aggódj, mellette maradok – mondta Sam Natashának.  


– Nem kell – mondta Steve.  


– Tudom. – És Sam, Natashával ellentétben azzal is tisztában volt, hogy minden háborús történet egyben szerelmi történet is.  


***  


Vicces, hogy azt gondolta, nincs több vesztenivalója.  


Steve elolvasta a Natasha által megszerzett aktát; olvasott a sebészeti beavatkozásokról, a cryo-fagyasztásról, az emléktörlésről és elektrosokkról. Elolvasta a rideg beszámolókat az eszköz küldetéseiről: mit sikerült az eszköznek teljesíteni, az eszköz milyen sérüléseket szenvedett, hol kellene az eszközt legközelebb bevetni. Aztán lement a régi S.H.I.E.L.D. edzőterembe néhány körre egy nehéz bokszzsákkal. Akkor is csépelte, amikor már kiszakadt, akkor is, amikor engedtek a felfüggesztések, és csak ütött, ütött egészen addig, míg meg nem hallotta Sam füttyentését, majd hogy azon a nyugodt, ráérő módján azt mondja:  


– Öreg, túl rövid a karod, hogy Istennel viaskodjál.  


Steve felnézett, haja és ruhája úszott az izzadságban, és akkor látta csak, hogy az egész sarkot szétverte: törött üveg és eldeformálódott fém hevert mindenütt. Egy törött tükördarabban meglátta, hogy az előtérben ideges S.H.I.E.L.D. és CIA ügynökök gyülekeznek. Később megtudta, hogy egyikük hívta Natashát, aki felmérve a helyzetet azonnal riasztotta Sam Wilsont, hogy szedje a lábát, ahogy csak bírja. Steve végigmérte őket, mire ijedten szétszéledtek.  


– Bassza meg Isten! – mondta, fogával tépve le a szalagot a bokszkesztyűjéről. – Verték, mint egy kutyát, Sam! Elolvastad? Mit tettek vele? Mindent… Elverték, mint egy kutyát, Sam. – Nem vagyok jó kutya, írta Bucky öt perccel ezelőtt, egymillió évvel ezelőtt. Végül csak azzá tették.  


– Nem Isten tette – mondta Sam.  


– Isten, hagyta, hogy megtörténjen! – vicsorogta. – Milyen Isten nem akadályozza ezt meg? Ez most valami vicc? Jutalom, vagy büntetés? Megadja, amiért annyit imádkoztam, így? Mit kezdjek ezzel?  


– Mi a francért kell, hogy ez az egész rólad szóljon? – kérdezte Sam. – Ha jól tudom, vele történt.  


Steve-ben akkor elszakadt valami. Hátát a törött tükörnek feszítve zokogott. Sam türelmesen várt, míg sikerült összeszednie magát.  


– Engedd ki – mondta neki. – Engedd ki ezt a sok szarságot most, mert ha szerencséd van, és megtalálod, szüksége lesz rád. Ne várd, hogy még ő gondoskodjon rólad.  


Steve megtörölte a szemét.  


–Te nem tudod, hogy milyen Bucky. Mindig gondoskodik rólam. Ez ő.  


***  


Aznap éjjel, mielőtt aludni ment, az összes ajtót és ablakot kinyitotta.  


***  


A keresést a bank széfjében kezdték, amit a S.H.I.E.L.D. és most a CIA lezárt megőrzésre. Minden az eredeti állapotában volt: ott állt a cryo-fagyasztó és az a rettenetes szék is a bőr szíjakkal; az egyiket Bucky fogai közé rakták. A kínzókamra világos bizonyítékul szolgált arra, hogy Bucky nem önszántából vett részt a dologban, ha valaha is igazolniuk kellene. Steve a megmaradt tárgyakat tanulmányozta. Talált egy bőrkesztyűt, épp, mint amilyet Bucky viselt, és a zsebébe csúsztatta.  


Egy egész listát sikerült szerezniük a Hydra menedékházairól a keleti a parton, ők pedig elhatározták, hogy mindegyiket felderítik. Az első Philadelphiában volt, Steve autót bérelt, és felvette Samet is. Bucky nem volt ott, és korábban sem lehetett, így New Jersey felé vették az irányt.  


A New York-New Jersey határon megszálltak egy motelben. Mielőtt aludni ment, az összes ajtót és ablakot kinyitotta.  


***  


Az Albany melletti motel ajtaján aztán kopogott valaki, de nem Bucky volt az. Natasha érkezett meg, és bár épp úgy nézett ki, mint bármikor korábban, Steve ismerte annyira, hogy tudja, a nővel valami megrázó történt.  


– Eljött hozzám – mondta, és majdnem hozzátette, hogy a Tél Katonája, de inkább visszanyelte. – A barátod. – Erre Steve szíve összefacsarodott. Mellette Sam mozdulatlanul hallgatott.  


– Elment? – kérdezte. – Mit… – Ez biztos nem volt jó hír, nem lehetett az. – Mit akart?  


– Nem nézett ki valami jól – mondta Natasha.  


– Natasha – könyörgött Steve –, mi történt? Mit akart?  


– Ezt adta nekem – húzott elő egy kicsi, fekete revolvert a zsebéből. – Üzletet ajánlott. – Hezitálva az ajkába harapott. – Azt mondta, ha tudok olyat mondani, amit elhisz, megölhetem.  


– Mit mondtál neki? – nézett rá Steve.  


– Mindent – válaszolta, majd gyorsan hozzátette. – Nem öltem meg, Rogers. Elmondtam neki mindent, amit tudtam. Hogy ő James Barnes, a barátod és egy háborús hős. Hogy a Hydra fogságába esett. Hogy te vagy Steve Rogers, és lezuhantál a repülőgépeddel, és csak nemrég találtak meg a jég alatt. Az egész történetet.  


– Hitt neked? – kérdezte Steve.  


– Nem tudom. Akkor sem öltem meg. Megmondtam neki, hogy végeznél velem.  


– Gondolod, hogy emlékszik rám?  


Ha tekintete nem függött volna oly állhatatosan Natashán, elmulasztotta volna az együttérzés villanását a szemében.  


– Igen – mondta. – Azt hiszem, tudja. Nem olyan volt, mint korábban. Kevésbé volt gépies. Inkább – kereste a szavakat –, nyomorultnak tűnt. Eléggé nyomorultnak, hogy elgondolkodjak rajta, hogy teljesítem a kérését, és megölöm. De mondtam neki, hogy sosem bocsátanád meg. Aztán… – Natasha ránézett, majd kis gondolkodás után bólintott. – Aztán azt mondta, hogy egy önző fasz vagy, aki hetven év távlatából is irányítani akarja az életét.  


Steve nevetésben tört ki.  


– Ez Bucky – mondta akkora vigyorral, hogy szinte fájt. – Emlékszik.  


***  


Továbbmentek, mert Steve a listán lévő összes Hydra bázist és menedékházat porig akarta égetni. Felmentek New Englandbe – Boston, Manchester, Bangor – majd ismét délre fordultak, megsemmisítették a hartfordi házat, majd fölrobbantottak egy hatalmas komplexumot Baltimoor peremén. Aztán visszatértek D.C-be.  


Mielőtt aludni ment, az összes ajtót és ablakot kinyitotta, mint ahogy tette minden egyes szálláson, mióta kiderült, hogy Bucky életben van. De ez alkalommal, amikor kinyitotta a szemét a sötétségben, nem volt egyedül. Más volt a levegő. Felült az ágyban és lámpát gyújtott.  


Bucky az ágy melletti székben ült. Még lámpafénynél is nehéz volt kivenni a vonásait: hosszú haja az arca elé hullott, és bozontos szakállt viselt. Egy sötétszürke kardigán, fekete farmer és bakancs volt rajta. Szinte eltűnt a sarokban, mint egy élő árnyék. Steve szédülni kezdett. Bucky őt bámulta, tekintete kemény volt.  


– Te vagy az? – kérdezte.  


– Igen – mondta Steve –, én vagyok. Te is tudod.  


Bucky vállai kissé ellazultak.  


– Azt hittem, csak egy trükk. Valami trükk. Azt mondták, meghaltál. Képeket mutattak. – Steve lábait a földre téve az ágy szélére ült. Hallotta Bucky hangjában a kétségbeesés ismerős reszelését. – Újságkivágásokat. Cikkek egész garmadáját, amik a zuhanásodról és a halálodról szóltak. – Most már egymással szemben ültek, térdük összeért. – Ezzel törtek meg – mondta Bucky, miközben Steve ujjai összezáródtak a kardigán mocsoktól megkeményedett anyagán, aztán hozzá hajolt, és magához húzta, kétségbeesetten vágyva az ölelésre és érintésre. Keze Bucky koszos tarkójára csúszott, majd az arcát fedő puha szakállra.  


Bucky lehelete keserű volt, de Steve mit sem törődve vele, éhesen megcsókolta; megízlelve a száját, az ajkait, a nyelvét. A csók még most is olyan természetes volt, és Bucky karjai – keményebbek, hidegebbek, de az övék – könnyed ismerősséggel csúsztak a helyükre Steve válla körül. Steve ajkai Bucky arcára vándoroltak, majd a füléhez, le a nyakára, belélegezve az illatát; annyira hiányzott, sosem felejtette el. Bucky lágy nyögéssel szakította meg a csókot, majd felállt a székből, és Steve karjai közé vetette magát. Mindketten az ágyra estek, és csak ölelték egymást, belélegezték egymást, testüket szorosan egymáshoz préselték, és érintették egymást, ahol csak bírták. Steve lehunyt szemel szorította magához Buckyt. Úgy érezte, mintha rég elvesztett végtagjait kapta volna vissza.  


– Próbáltam távol maradni – mormolta Bucky a bőrébe; Steve alig hallotta.  


– Tőlem?  


– Tőled, igen. Féltem.  


– Tőlem?  


– Tőled, igen. Mindentől. De nem tudtam – mondta. – Képtelen vagyok nélküled létezni.  


Steve torka összeszorult, alig kapott levegőt.  


– Én sem. Csak sodródtam. Elegem van a sodródásból.  


– Ja – mondta Bucky, majd azt kérdezte – Hát, mi van veled?  


– Megvagyok – válaszolta Steve, és erősebben szorította.  


***  


Jó időbe telt, mire képesek voltak megmozdulni, és akár egy milliméternyire is eltávolodni egymástól.  


– Semmit nem változtál – suttogta Bucky, ujjaival végigsimítva Steve szemöldökén. – Épp olyan vagy, mint régen.  


Bucky viszont megváltozott, és Steve minden különbséget fel akart térképezni: a fém kart, a szörnyű sebhelyeket a hátán és a mellén, ahol összeolvadt a húsával. Máshol is talált apróbb sebhelyeket – halvány vonalak a koszos ujjakon, egyenetlen sebek a combján – nem olyan sok, és nem olyan súlyosak, mint amiket várt volna, ha nem olvasta volna a Tél Katonája aktáját. Az eszköz értékes volt, mint egy versenyló, nem csoda, hogy azonnal ellátták a sérüléseit. Aztán lekötözték, és elektrosokkal engedelmességre bírták, kitörölték az emlékeit és lefagyasztották, sikítva és rettegve a következő küldetésig. A legrondább sebek a jobb bicepszén és a két térde alatt voltak, ahol a kötelékek leszorították; mindig ugyanott.  


Aztán Bucky elmondta, hogy tévedett.  


– Nem akkor csinálták, amikor betettek – mondta Steve-nek, és Steve szinte érezte a félelem ízét a bőrét borító vékony izzadtságban –, hanem amikor kivettek. Akkor törölték ki az emlékeimet, része volt a küldetés-előkészítés folyamatának, épp ezért, még most sem… – Nehezen vette a levegőt, mellkasa emelkedett és süllyedt, ahogy lélegzet után kapkodott. Steve félresöpörte a zsíros hajat az arcából. – Még most sem emlékszem minden küldetésre – mondta akadozva. – Tele van az emlékezetem lyukakkal, de arra emlékszem, amikor lefagyasztottak. Emlékszem, hogy elérték, hogy felejtsek. Emlékszem, hogy emlékszem rád, aztán elfelejtelek. Olyan sokszor elérték, hogy elfelejtselek. – Álla megfeszült, kezét lüktető homlokához szorította. – Néha elfelejtettem emlékezni rád.  


– Semmi baj – mormolta Steve. Bucky nedves, fehér bőrét piruló foltok borították. – Gyere – mondta, majd a karjánál fogva megemelte. – Gyere velem. Ilyen nagyszerű zuhanyzót még soha nem láttál. Tetszeni fog. – Aztán a hatalmas üvegkabinba kísérte a kifogyhatatlan melegvízkészlettel.  


***  


Most mindent máshogy kellett tennie. Bezárta az ajtót és az összes ablakot, lehúzta a redőnyöket, majd behúzta a függönyöket is, és még mindig nem érezte elég biztonságosnak a lakást.  


Az éjszaka közepe volt, de egyikük sem tudott aludni, így Steve tiszta ruhát keresett Buckynak, kávét főzött, és nekiállt, hogy hatalmas adag ételt készítsen: steak, tojás, pirítós. Hajnali öt körül pittyent a telefonja. Tudta, hogy Sam küldött üzenetet. A töltőn lévő mobilra pillantott. _Futás templom reggeli mit szólsz?_ Vasárnap délelőttönként egy időben megszokott programjuk volt, hogy együtt futottak a nemzeti parkban, majd gyors zuhany után templom és kiadós reggeli következett. Néha Sam kísérte el az Szűz Mária Isten Anyja templomba, néha pedig ő ment Sammel a baptista templomba az E utcában, ahol nem voltak képek és szobrok, de nagyszerű volt a gospel kórusuk. De már jó rég nem volt közös „futás templom reggeli” napjuk. Képtelen volt imádkozni, a szavak elhaltak a szájában.  


Bucky is a telefonra nézett. Nem reagált rá – csak ült ott a kávéja fölött, miközben ismerős mozdulatokkal lapátolta magába az ételt – de Steve ismerte Bucky minden pillantását, minden rezzenését. Látta a pillanatnyi tétovázást, mikor megszólította a felüljárón, az ijedt villanást, mikor majdnem megölte a helicarrieren. Most is látta, ahogy vasmarokkal uralkodik magán. Steve a telefonhoz ment, és visszaírt – _Ma nem megy_ – majd Bucky elé dobta az asztalra, és visszaült. Bucky alig észrevehetően bólintott.  


– Kedvelni fogod – mondta Steve, mintha csak a beszélgetésüket folytatná. – Ő is elvesztett valakit. A társát… ütközetben.  


Bucky még mindig rágva, némán bólintott. Megrágja ezt is, gondolta Steve. Végül tudatos lazasággal a kávéba kortyolt, de továbbra is motoszkált benne egy kis düh.  


– Jársz még templomba?  


– Néha. Mostanában nem. Nem mióta… – És ekkor döbbent rá, hogy a haragja elszállt, és csak üresség maradt a helyén. Már nem volt dühös Istenre. Nem tudta elképzelni egy olyan Isten létezését, aki ezt tenné Buckyval. Átnyúlva az asztalon megragadta Bucky kezét. – Soha… soha nem gyóntalak meg téged.  


– Megesküszöl? – kérdezte, kis mosollyal a szája szegletében, aztán fém karjával felrántotta Steve-et a székből, majd forrón és komiszul megcsókolta, ahogy akkor szokta, amikor részeg volt, vagy azt akarta, hogy Steve teljesen elveszítse az önuralmát. Steve nekifeszült, keze Bucky csípőjére csúszott, és egymáshoz préselte a merevedésüket. Azonnal, fájón megkeményedett.  


– Csókolj meg, és meglátod – mondta. – Érints meg, és meglátod.  


Bucky egy szándékosan buja mozdulattal végignyalt az ajkain, megnedvesítve azokat, majd visszarángatta a hálószobába Steve-et, és lassú, érzéki nyalintásokkal szopta le. Úgy tűnt, az édes kínzásnak sosem lesz vége. Steve imádta. Bucky leszorította, Steve tehetetlenül feküdt ott, zokogott, és olyan nagyon el akart élvezni, hogy attól félt, összetör valamit. Mikor végül Bucky engedte, hogy borzongva, meg-megránduló farokkal a szájába élvezzen, még mindig merev volt, és…  


– Óh, Istenem, Bucky! – Bucky ránézett, ajka duzzadt volt, szemei elsötétedtek. – Bírnál még egy menetet? Mert én bírnék… – És Bucky máris a hasát és a csípőjét csókolgatta, széttárva a combjait.  


Órákon keresztül szeretkeztek, gondolkodás nélkül feszülve egymásnak. Nem volt rá szükségük. A testük emlékezett az évek alatt begyakorolt koreográfiára, hogy milyen mélyre nyomuljon Bucky, vagy meddig emelje Steve a bal térdét, mikor csinálja lassan, és mikor gyorsan. Évek teltek el, és még több rettenetes év Bucky számára, de az el-elakadó lélegzetéből Steve így is tudta, hogy mikor van közel, és amikor megtörtént, szorosan magához ölelte, és tartotta, tartotta, pont úgy, ahogy szerette. Mikor Bucky még egyszer utoljára elévezett, sóhajtva Steve karjához szorította az arcát, és mély álomba merült. Akkorra Steve is hulla fáradt volt, de képtelen volt elaludni. Nem akarta behunyni a szemét. Egy pillanatot sem akart elvesztegetni. Soha többé.  


Végül mégis elaludt, hogy órákkal később rémülten riadjon fel arra, hogy mindez álom volt csupán: de nem az volt. Bucky csupasz, felhevült bőréhez szorította az arcát, egy csókot nyomott izmos vállára, majd újra lehunyta a szemét. Tudta, hogy Bucky mikor ébredt fel, mert ő is ugyanazon a rémületen ment keresztül. Ugyanaz a pillanatnyi erőletett nyugalom, majd az ellazulás. Bucky megcsókolta az arcát, mire Steve elmosolyodott. Elégedetten, az álom és ébrenlét határán sodródva feküdtek, egymásba fonódó végtagokkal.  


– Mi lesz most? – kérdezte Bucky.  


– Nem hiszem, hogy érdekelne – mondta Steve őszintén.  


– Tudom, de Brooklynba nem mehetünk.  


– Nem, nem mehetünk – sóhajtott Steve. – Az épületet, amiben laktunk, elbontották, a cuccaink meg a Smithsonianben vannak. – Erre Bucky elmosolyodott, mire Steve szíve kihagyott egy ütemet. Csodálatos volt. Még mindig ő volt a leggyönyörűbb ember, akit valaha látott. – Bármit megteszek, amit, csak akarsz – mondta neki Steve. – Ha le akarsz lépni, veled megyek. Ha harcolni akarsz, veled harcolok.  


Bucky olyan szeretettel nézett rá, hogy az szinte elviselhetetlen volt. Aztán visszadőlt, és a plafon felé fordított tekintettel azt mondta:  


– Azt hiszem, tudok dolgokat. Azt hiszem, többet, mint amire most emlékszem. Kódok, helyek, bázisok. Őrizetlenül hagyott fegyverek. Azt hiszem, le tudnám győzni a Hydrát. Segíthetnék a S.H.I.E.L.D-nek…  


– A S.H.I.E.L.D. nem létezik többé – mondta Steve határozottan.  


– Hát… akkor másnak. Kik most a jófiúk? – kérdezte.  


– Nem tudom – válaszolta Steve, de persze tudta. – Mi vagyunk – ragadta meg Bucky tarkóját. – Te és én.  


***  


Könnyedén visszataláltak a régi kerékvágásba, ahogy a konyhaasztal fölött próbáltak tervet kovácsolni. Steve főzött még kávét, majd megmutatta Buckynak a listát a menedékházakról és bázisokról, amiket Sammel felderítettek. Bucky nézte egy darabig, majd félredobta.  


– Ez semmi, ez egy vicc – mondta. – Nukleáris fegyverekről beszélek, kísérleti technológiákról, nagyrészük földönkívüli. – Bucky maga elé húzta a Steve által kinyitott térképet, és széthajtogatta, hogy a teljes földgömb látszódjon. – És ott van még a pénz – mondta vadul. – Értékes voltam, mindenhol széfekben tároltak. – Hüvelykujjával megnyomta a tollat, és elkezdett x-eket rajzolni a térképre. Vagy fél tucatot a keleti parton, és még többet a nyugatin és lent délen. Aztán jött Dél-Amerika: Chile, Paraguay, Argentína, Columbia. Majd Európa, Afrika…  


– Oké várj! – mondta Steve, majd bezárta az ajtót és behúzta a függönyöket.  


– Nem akarok várni. Végezni akarok velük.  


– Én is. Én is ezt akarom, de van pár minden lében kanál szomszédom. Mit gondolsz… Úgy értem, senki nem látott meg, ugye?  


Bucky szúrósan ránézett.  


– Rendben – mondta Steve –, de itt nem maradhatunk. Kell egy biztos hely, ahol tervezhetünk, és ami a főhadiszállásunk lehet. Jézus, Bucky! Ez olyan, mint 1944. Nem tudjuk egyedül megcsinálni.  


– Tudom – mondta neki Bucky –, de van pár emlékem valami seggfejről, aki mindig a kollektív cselekvés erejével jött…  


Steve arca fájt a fülig érő mosolygástól; elégedettség és kis szégyenérzet fogta el.  


– Istenem, olyan…  


– Csak az igazat mondom.  


–… barom vagy, ezt a szót kerestem – mondta Steve. – Neked is el kell ismerned.  


– Igazad van, mint egy rossz órának – mondta Bucky. – Kétszer egy nap.  


***  


Sam volt a tesztalanyuk. Bucky megborotválkozott, majd Steve levágta a haját, bezselézte, és egyszerű farmerbe és pólóba öltöztette, kiegészítve egy farmerkabáttal és egy baseball sapkával. Szinte a lélegzete is elakadt tőle – hétköznapi volt, mint egy Michelangelo, egyszerű, mint egy Bernini – de aztán változtatott a testtartásán, szinte beleolvadva a kanapéba, és Steve többé nem tudta elfelejteni, hogy Bucky a század nagy részét kémként és katonaként töltötte.  


Üzenetet küldött Samnek. _Ugorj be, ha ráérsz._ Pár perc múlva érkezett is a válasz. **Egy óra múlva. Kérsz pizzát?** _Nagyszerű._ Szólt Steve válasza. Sam pontosan egy óra múlva meg is érkezett, és kezében pizzát és egy rekesz sört tartva derűsen bejelentette:  


– Szuperhős házhozszállítás! Gyors, mintha repültem volna.  


Erre Steve elmosolyodott. Sam észrevéve Buckyt barátságosan biccentett, miközben az asztalra tette a pizzát, és lazán kezet nyújtott.  


– Sam vagyok.  


– James – mondta Bucky megrázva a kezét. – Steve egyik régi barátja.  


Sam vigyorogva felnyitotta a pizzásdobozt.  


– Hát, akkor az egyik fiatalabb régi barátja lehetsz – mondta, és Steve látta a pillanatot, mikor leesett neki a tantusz. Sam megfordult, egész testtartása védekezővé vált, és Steve hálás volt, hogy egy fegyver sincs elérhető közelségben. Sam feszülten kapott fel egy műanyag kést.  


– Nyugi – mondta Steve felemelt kézzel gyorsan közéjük lépve. – Sam… ő itt Bucky.  


– Jézus Krisztus, Rogers! – mondta, próbálva összeszedni magát. – Kíméletesebben nem lehetett volna?  


– Sajnálom, de tudnom kellett, hogy felismerik-e olyanok, akikkel már találkozott.  


– Nem – nézett végig Buckyn tetőtől talpig, majd megállapodott az arcán. – Kivéve a szemét. Jézus. Még mindig rémálmaim vannak tőle. Sajnálom, hogy ezt mondom – fordult Buckyhoz –, de ez az igazság.  


– Én is sajnálom – mondat Bucky. – Ami azt illeti, neked mondom ezt először.  


– Nem a te hibád, Buck – mondta Steve feszülten.  


– Nem az én hibám – nézett rá Bucky egyetértően –, de az én testem volt, az én kezem… az én agyam.  


– Jóvá tesszük – mondta Steve Samnek, és kezét megnyugtatóan Bucky feszült hátára tette. – A Hydra után megyünk, Sam. Benne vagy te is?  


Sam Steve-ről Buckyra nézett, majd vissza Steve-re.  


– Tudod, hogy igen – válaszolta, majd újra Buckyra nézett, tekintete kemény volt. – Próbáljuk meg újra – nyújtotta felé a kezét. – Sam Wilson.  


– James Barnes – mondta, elfogadva a felé nyújtott jobbot. – Steve egyik régi barátja.  


***  


Natashát egy másodperce sem tudták megtéveszteni.  


– Hát, ez Bucky – mondta Steve-nek, amit az nem tudott mire vélni, de nem is számított. Különben is, csak egy jó válasz volt.  


– Igen – mondta Steve, majd mivel Samnek is így mutatkozott be, hozzátette – James Barnes.  


Natasha tetőtől talpig végigmérte.  


– Jobban nézel ki – állapította meg komolyan. – Örülök, hogy látom. Mire emlékszel?  


Bucky nyugtalannak tűnt.  


– Egy részére – dünnyögte, és Steve-nek akkor esett le, hogy Natasha nem a múltbeli életéről kérdezte, hanem a Tél Katonájaként töltött időről: hogy abból mire emlékszik. Steve elgondolkodva nézett egyikről a másikra; volt köztük valami számára érthetetlen kapcsolat.  


A nő bólintott.  


– Banner és Stark azért rád nézhetne. Talán segíthetnek.  


– Valójában épp New Yorkba indultunk – vágott közbe Steve. – Reméltük, hogy velünk jössz.  


Bucky bólintott.  


– Úgy teszek – válaszolta Natasha javaslatára. – Ha gondolod, hogy bízhatok bennük.  


– Bízhatsz – mondta. – Figyelj, a legjobb, amit tanácsolhatok, hogy engedd el, amit csak bírsz.  


– Elengedem – harapott az ajkába Bucky, majd kissé oldalra biccentette a fejét. Tekintete veszélyes volt – Csak még nem most.  


– A Hydra után megyünk – mondta Natashának Steve. – Megkérdezem Tonyt, hogy használhatjuk-e a Stark tornyot főhadiszállásként. Mit gondolsz, igent mond?  


***  


– Végre! – mondta Stark. – A francba is, végre! Mit kell egy fickónak tenni, hogy… Figyelj, tudom, hogy azt gondolod, az apám találta fel a spanyolviaszt, meg ő volt a fegyvertervezés csimborasszója, vagy bárhogy is neveztétek a régi időkben, de ideje szintet lépni. Bírtad a cuccot, amit csinált? Látnod kellene, mire vagyok képes én. Még mindig Windows 95-öt használsz, érted? Internet explorert. Megőrülök tőle.  


– Fogalmam sincs, miről beszél – mondta Steve Buckynak. Bucky grimaszolva vállat vont.  


– Erre vártunk, érted? – kezdte Stark. – Hogy végre te is beszállj a buliba, vagy tűnj el!  


Steve a mutatóujjával mellbe bökte Starkot, de Bucky közbeszúrta:  


– Vigyázz, mit kívánsz, mert ha Steve egyszer beszáll, nem száll ki többé. Onnantól ő irányítja az életedet, ne is kételkedj benne.  


– Ez meg ki a franc? – kérdezte Tony Steve-től.  


– James Barnes őrmester, a jobbkezem.  


Tony végigmérte Buckyt, majd elfüttyentette magát:  


– Váó, tényleg összeszeded a régi bandát, mi? Előrántasz még valakit a kalapból?  


– Sosem volt halott. Megkínozták, kimosták az agyát, és arra kényszerítették, hogy a Hydra bérgyilkosa legyen. Kódnév:…  


– A Tél Katonája – mondta Tony döbbenten. – A picsába.  


Bucky halványan elmosolyodott, és fém ujjaival felé integetett. Különösképpen ijesztő látványt nyújtott.  


– Elég infót tud, hogy egy életre végezzünk a Hydrával – mondta Steve Tonynak. – De szükségünk van egy ütőképes csapatra, fegyverekre és anyagi támogatásra. Az egész Bosszúállók iniciatívát a nyakukra kell vinnünk, hogy porrá zúzzuk őket.  


– A picsába – ismételte meg Tony, és elvigyorodott. – Nagyobbak leszünk, mint a Beatles.  


***  


– Mesélj a napról, mikor megismerkedtél Steve-vel – mondta Bruce a monitor felé fordulva.  


– Nem emlékszem rá – válaszolta, és agya egy része kéken felfénylett.  


– Akkor egy korai emléket – erőltette Bruce.  


Bucky összeszorította a fogát, mintha az emlékezés fájdalmat okozna számára.  


– Steve nagyon beteg lett, amikor… nem is tudom… talán tizenhárom, vagy tizennégy éves volt. Majdnem megbukott matekból.  


Steve szinte meg is feledkezett erről: mindenkinek más volt fontos. Stark vidáman felé fordult.  


– Majdnem megbuktál matekból?  


– Fogd be! – dörrent rá Steve.  


– És mi a helyzet a bevonulással? Emlékszel, mikor jelentkeztél a seregbe? – kérdezte Banner.  


– Nem – mondta Bucky. – Úgy soroztak be’41-ben, ha erre gondolsz.  


– Mi történt a helicarrieren? – kérdezte tovább, és a színek megváltoztak; Stark összevont szemöldökkel hajolt közelebb. A monitor zöldre váltott, majd sárgára, végül lila vegyült belé.  


– Én – mély levegőt vett – megütöttem Steve-et. Az arca csupa vér volt. A vízbe esett.  


– Mi történt előtte? – buzdította gyengéden Banner.  


– A hídon. A nevemet mondta. Ő… Nem, utána a széf jött. Pierce újra kitörölt.  


– Előtte? – jött az újabb kérdés.  


Ezen komolyan el kellett gondolkoznia.  


– A küldetés előkészítése – mondta lassan. – Kiszedtek a cryóból. Emlékszem, hogy a plafont bámultam, miközben rajtam dolgoztak.  


– Emlékszel, hogy Fury igazgatóra támadtál? – kérdezte Banner.  


– Igen. – A monitor lassan visszaváltott sárgából zöldbe. – Megállítottam az autóját. Elmenekült. Lelőttem az ablakon keresztül. – Aztán Bucky elfintorodott, homlokán lüktetve kidagadt egy ér.  


– Azt mondtad, vagy egy Hydra bázis Ohióban.  


– Igen – szűrte a fogai közt. – Egy elhagyott fémbánya alatt.  


– Emlékszel annyira, hogy térképet rajzolj róla?  


– Igen – mondta, és a monitor újra zöldre váltott.  


– Van hozzá kód…?  


– T194177102838I60 – jött a válasz azonnal.  


– Gyerekként sportoltál? – kérdezte hirtelen témát váltva Banner, és a monitor újra kék színben világított.  


– Bizony. A baseball volt a második vallás Brooklynban.  


Banner Starkra nézett, aki bólintott.  


– A fogvatartóid zseniális mérnökök voltak, de pocsék neurológusok – mondta Stark Buckynak. – A mechanikai része? Zseniális. A karod egy igazi mestermű. Komolyan. Talán össze tudnék hozni valami jobbat, de nagyon el kéne gondolkodnom rajta. Az implantátum a térdedben…  


Bucky szemöldöke fölszaladt.  


– Implantátum van a térdemben?  


– Igen, ugyanazon az oldalon, a baloldalon. Ezek itt – mutatott az egyik monitorra, majd két kézzel megragadta a képet, letépte a képernyőről, és kiterítette előttük a levegőben. Steve látta, mit mutat. Három másik implantátum is volt, jóval kisebbek, kettő a mellkasában, és egy a hasánál a jobb oldalon. – Ezek kicsit aggasztanak, mert nem tudom, hogy mik. Banner, mire gondolsz?  


– Valamilyen vegyi anyagot tárolhatnak – válaszolta. – Mechanikusak, meglehetősen egyszerűek. A kérdés, hogy mi van bennük.  


– Gondolod, hogy valami üzemanyag befecskendező? – kérdezte Stark láthatóan izgatottan. – Mint a Porschémban?  


– Előfordulhat – mondta Banner. – Az adrenalin logikus lenne. Vagy valami enzim, esetleg gyógyszer. Vagy szimpla glükóz, hogy energiával lássa el, és segítsen fenntartani az izomtömegét a cryóban, vagy egy hosszabb küldetés során.  


– Mit szólsz hozzá, Barnes? Dereng valami? – kérdezte Stark.  


Bucky a képet bámulta, és a három fiolát. Steve észrevette, hogy a monitorok megint sárgára váltottak.  


– Igen… de nem emlékszem. Tudom, hogy volt valami, de nem emlékszem, mi.  


– Ami visszavezet minket, a második ponthoz, pocsék neurológusok – kezdte Stark, de Banner ránézett, mire elhallgatott. – Átadom a szót kollégámnak, Dr. Bannernek – legyezett idegesen a kezével.  


– Starknak igaza van – kezdte Banner. – Akik rajtad dolgoztak, jobban értették a test működését, mint az elméjét. Számomra úgy tűnik, mintha rájöttek volna, hogyan tudnak rövid időre pszichogén amnéziás állapotot létrehozni arra az időre, amikor küldetésre küldenek. A hosszú távú memóriád érintetlennek látszik. Megtartottad a szemantikus emlékezetedet: hogyan kell elsütni egy fegyvert, autót és repülőt vezetni, hogy hogyan kell eljutnod a kivonási pontra. Csak elfelejtetted, ki voltál, és úgy néz ki, néhány küldetés részleteit is köszönhetően a… Hát, nekem leginkább valamiféle post-hipnotikus szuggesztiónak tűnik. De az agyaddal amúgy semmi baj nincsen – mondta Banner, és Steve legszívesebben megcsókolta volna, de tényleg. – Semmi károsodást nem látok. Szerintem csak elkábítottak, és letompítottak a drogokkal és az elektrosokkal, de nem gondolom, hogy a kezdetektől ezt csinálták volna. Nem emlékszel, mit történt, mielőtt elkezdődtek az emléktörlések?  


Bucky elgondolkodott, majd bólintott.  


– De – mondta a homlokát dörzsölve. – Emlékszem, hogy harcoltam. Könnyebb volt, azt hiszem, párszor sikerült megszöknöm. Egyszer eljutottam New Yorkba, de megtaláltak. A hetvenes években pár hónapot Marrakeshben töltöttem.  


– Hibajavítás – elmélkedett Stark. – A prototípusok sosem működnek rendesen.  


Banner Starkra nézett.  


– Figyelsz rá, mit beszélsz egyáltalán?  


– Te most viccelsz? Gyorshívón vagyok magamnak.  


Banner Buckyhoz fordult.  


– Figyelj, te voltál ott. Végig jelen voltál. Szóval, ha türelmes vagy, az emlékeid előbb-utóbb vissza fognak térni. Elkezded betölteni a lyukakat, emlékszel majd részletekre. Csak ne erőltesd… – Banner hirtelen elhallgatott a Bucky arcára kiülő horror láttán. Bucky letépte az elektródákat a fejéről és a csuklójáról. – Óh, Istenem! Sajnálom! – szabadkozott. – Sajnálom, nem gondolkoztam!  


– Mi van, ha nem akarok emlékezni? – kérdezte Bucky lihegve, és nagyot nyelve elfordult. – Jézus! A fejem így is tele van gyilkosságokkal. Mi van, ha nem akarok többet?  


– Bucky – kérlelte Steve felé nyújtva a kezét –, a dolgok okkal történnek. Olyan sok minden mentél keresztül. Most esélyt kaptál…  


– Fogd be! – ordította, mire Steve döbbenten hátra lépett. – Ne érj hozzám! Ministránsfiú voltam! Te… te tudod, mi voltál – köpte Bucky a szavakat. – Gondolsz néha rá?  


– Folyamatosan – mondta Steve tehetetlenül –, de… – Nézte, ahogy Bucky zihálva levegő után kapott, és próbált megnyugodni.  


– Tudod, néha azt gondolom, egyáltalán nem teszel jót nekem – mondta Bucky kényszeredett mosollyal.  


Steve összerezzent.  


– Sajnálom, Bucky, próbálom jobban csinálni – mondta, mint korábban oly sok alkalommal. Túl sokszor.  


***  


Az első küldetés tudatosan kis léptékű volt, hogy leteszteljék a kapacitásaikat. Egy kutatóközpontot semmisítettek meg Nyugat-Virginiában. Gyorsan és határozottan csaptak le. Steve, Bucky, Sam és Natasha teljesen feketében, talpig fegyverben. Steve kissé meglepődött, milyen könnyen megtalálták a helyüket: Bucky és Natasha hatolt be először, csendesek és halálosak voltak, felderítették a terepet, és elfoglalták a pozíciójukat, aztán jött Steve és Sam, a támadó alakulat. A kis küldetés ellenére komoly következményekkel kellett szembenézniük. Hat foglyot mentettek ki, és rábukkantak egy D.C. elleni vegyifegyver-támadás terveire, ami a metróra irányult volna, hogy aztán az egészet rákenjék a muszlim szélsőségesekre.  


Utána Natasha félrevonta Steve-et, és azt mondta:  


– Jó. Ő a legjobb, akivel valaha dolgoztam. – És Steve elégedett volt, de Natasha fejcsóválva így folytatta. – Túl jó. Úgy harcol, mint aki nem gondol a hazatérésre. – De olvasott Steve tekintetében, és hozzátette. – Nem vakmerő. Csak egyszerűen nem gondol rá. Ő még mindig a Tél Katonája. Még nem vette meg a jegyét visszafelé.  


– Mit… mit kellene tennem? – kérdezte Steve.  


– Nehéz mit mondani. Nem ismerem eléggé. Azt hittem, te igen – válaszolta a nő.  


***  


És Steve tényleg ismerte, de nem tudta, mit, vagy hogyan kellene mondania. Jól vagy? Hülye kérdés volt. Persze, hogy nem volt jól, hogy lehetett volna azok után, amiken keresztülment. Segíthetek? Ez kicsit jobban hangzott, de ahelyett, hogy megkérdezte volna, hirtelen megragadta Buckyt a kezénél fogva, magához rántotta, és hevesen megcsókolta. Bucky meglepetten nyögött fel, de hagyta, és hát ez is volt valami.  


– Ugye tudod, hogy szeretlek? – És csak képzelte, vagy Bucky tényleg habozott, mielőtt válaszolt.  


– Igen – monda, majd egy másodperc múlva hozzátette. – Persze. Persze, hogy tudom.  


– Szeretnél…? – kezdte Steve, és megcsókolta újra, majd Bucky szájbába suttogta. – Szeretnéd, ha…? – És érezte, hogy Bucky reagál. Érezte az enyhe remegést, az éles levegővételt. Mióta Bucky visszatért, Steve egyszer sem dugta meg, de Bucky nem is kérte. Úgy gondolta, talán ideje, hogy ő kérdezze meg.  


– Igen – mormolta, a tarkójánál fogva magához húzva Steve-et, és csókolóztak, de valami megváltozott. Bucky megfeszült. – Én… nem. Meggondoltam magam. Engedj…! Meg akarlak baszni. Engedj…!  


Steve elhúzódott, hogy a szemébe nézhessen, és bár Bucky elfordította a fejét, így is látta.  


– Oké, persze – mondta lassan. – Amit csak szeretnél. – Kivéve, hogy látta, és nem tudta elfelejteni. – De Bucky – mondta, akadozva keresve a szavakat –, úgy tűnik, mintha… Úgy értem, bízol bennem, ugye?  


Meglepetésére Bucky szája keserű mosolyra szaladt.  


– Persze, hogy bízok benned. Ki másban bízhatnék?  


Steve nézte, majd elhúzódott.  


– Ez nem válasz. Mit nem mondasz el?  


Bucky keserűen felkacagott.  


– A pokolba! Mit akarsz, hol kezdjem? – De aztán megrázta a fejét, mintha ki akarná űzni belőle a gondolatokat. Kezét Steve mellkasára csúsztatta, és úgy suttogta. – Ne törődj vele! Ne is hallgass rám! Sosem kéne rám hallgatnod! Gyere, csókolj meg! Felesleges ez a sok beszéd… – Aztán magához húzta Steve-et egy csókra, mire Steve lehunyta a szemét, és a testével próbálta elmondani, amit szavakkal nem tudott.  


***  


A következő küldetésük egy ohiói bázis volt, és ezúttal hatan vettek részt benne; velük ment Tony és Clint is. Bucky térképéről Steve tisztán látta, hogy szükségük lesz légi támogatásra, így Clintet, Tonyt és Samet a magasba irányította, míg ő Natashával és Buckyval a földön vette fel a harcot. A fegyvermennyiség, amit lefoglaltak iszonyúan feldühítette. Natasha hátramaradt, hogy a Pentagonnal tárgyaljon: a kongresszusi meghallgatás után szeretett volna ő lenni a küldetésük szóvivője, amivel Steve is egyetértett.  


Már félúton jártak a repülőtér felé, mikor Bucky elsápadt, homlokán verejtékcseppek gyöngyöztek, és felemelt kézzel azt mondta:  


– Várj! Fordulj vissza!  


Visszatérve a bányába, Bucky egy titkos széfhez vezette őket, amiből három ólomkeretes doboz került elő, bennük földönkívüli eszközök és két fogoly: ikrek.  


Stark meglehetősen izgatottnak tűnt az eszközöket látva.  


– Stipi-stopi – mondta Steve-re nézve. – Visszavihetem ezeket a toronyba?  


– Vidd, ahová akarod – válaszolta, miközben a karjánál fogva tartotta Buckyt, aki úgy tűnt, mindjárt rosszul lesz.  


***  


Egy éjszaka arra ébredt, hogy Bucky nincs mellette az ágyban. A konyhában talált rá, az asztalnál ült, és a halvány fénynél kétségbeesetten rajzolt valamit Steve egyik vázlatfüzetébe. Az órára nézett. Hajnali négy óra volt.  


– Bucky, jól vagy? – De Bucky nem volt jól, ezt Steve tisztán látta a háta hajlatából, és vad tekintetéből. – Mit csinálsz?  


Steve mellé lépett, és átnézett a válla felett. Beletelt pár másodpercbe, mire megértette, mit lát a képen, mert az valójában nem is kép volt, hanem egy ábra, egy vázlat. Pislogott egyet, és látta, hogy egy utcát ábrázol felülnézetből, az utcán egy autó állt, mellette három holttest: egy a járdán, kettő pedig mintha egy lépcsősoron feküdt volna. Az egyik jóval kisebb volt, mint a másik kettő.  


– Mi ez…? – kezdte Steve, de aztán elhallgatott. Tudta, mi az.  


Bucky x-szel jelölte a saját pozícióját – egy tetőt két tömbbel odébb – majd halvány vonalakkal behúzta a lövések ívét. Apró pontok – töltényhüvelyek, gondolta Steve morózusan. Aztán Bucky a papír szélére firkálta: Washington DC, 1969. 20:14. Dr. M.C. Wilkinson és családja.  


– A kisfiút is megöltem – mondta, és csak úgy dőlt róla a veríték. – Azt mondták, ne hagyjak szemtanúkat. – Hátradőlt és a vázlatot nézte. – Van valami, amire nem… – dobolt a tollal, kis pöttyöket hagyva maga után.  


Steve is leült, maga elé vette a vázlatfüzetet, és lapozott. Egy test, egy x az ablak előtt. Prága, 1975. 14:34. Hugo Babanic. Újabbat lapozott, újabb ábra: egy út, egy teherautó, nyolc test. 98-as út, Versailles. 1961. 10:35, D.C. Pratcher és a brit titkosszolgálat hét tagja. A következő oldal Leningrád volt, aztán Nyugat-Berlin, Kairó, Chicago, Algéria. Sok-sok oldal, ceruza és tinta.  


Steve felnézett, Bucky őt bámulta.  


– Kérlek, ne mondj semmit! – A hangja mély és őszinte volt. – Kérlek! Ha megszólalsz, lehet, hogy megöllek – mondta megrándulva, majd motyogni kezdett. – A sofőr… – Aztán visszarántotta a füzetet maga elé, visszalapozott a képhez, amin épp dolgozott, hozzáadta a sofőr tetemét, aki az autóban ült, berajzolta a negyedik lövedék röppályáját, és a negyedik töltényhüvelyt. És a sofőr.  


– Bucky – mondta Steve kétségbeesetten.  


– Fogd be! – mondta Bucky. – Kibaszottul kérlek, fogd be! Ne mondd, hogy majd jóvá tesszük! Vagy, hogy a dolgok okkal történnek. És ne merd azt mondani, hogy Isten azért csinált belőled Amerika Kapitányt, hogy engem megmentsen, mert akkor azt kell hinnem, hogy te azt gondolod, Isten azért lökött engem a szarba, hogy neked megtanítson egy kibaszott leckét az…  


– Alázatról – krákogta Steve.  


– Alázat! – üvöltötte Bucky tombolva és megbotránkozva, aztán elnevette magát. – A pofád mindenit… Legszívesebben agyonütnélek a pajzsoddal. Azt mondja, alázat… Azt hiszed, Isten téged jobban szeret, mint engem? Vagy Dr. Wilkinsont, aki a járdán vérzett el, és akin már nem tudok segíteni, akin már senki nem tud segíteni? – Fejét a kezébe ejtette. – Vissza akarom kapni Steve-et! Mit mondana nekem Steve?  


És Steve hallotta magát, amit azt válaszolja:  


– Azt mondaná, hogy ennek semmi értelme. Nincs tanítás. Egyszerűen ez történt velünk. – Bucky most már minden idegszálával rá figyelt, és bólogatott. – És azt, hogy az élet…  


–… hazugságok nélkül is épp elég nehéz – fejezte be csendesen. – Igen. Ez az. Helló, Steve!  


– Helló, Bucky! – mondta Steve. – Hát, mi van veled?  


– Megvagyok! – válaszolta.  


**EPILÓGUS**  


A küldetés jelentéktelennek tűnt, csupán egy újabb kutatólabor Kaliforniában. Ezúttal Bannert is magukkal vitték, nem azért, hogy zúzzon, hanem hogy segítse felmérni, mit érdemes magukkal vinniük, és mit kell megsemmisíteni. Stark is velük tartott, de csak azért, mert utána a French Laundry étteremben akart vacsorázni. Amire egyikük sem számított…  


Bucky ijedt arccal hőkölt hátra az ajtóban, és Steve-nek fogalma sem volt, mi történik. Már elfoglalták az objektumot, miért…  


– Vörös riasztás, Emile Durant, D-U-R-A-N-T, kopasz, szemüveges, egy nyolcvan magas, hetven körüli, szürke öltöny. Durant, Pierce, Stucker, Holtzman! – Meredt szemekkel Steve-re nézett. – Emlékszem – mondta, majd térdre zuhant, és ügyetlen mozdulatokkal elkezdte kioldani a golyóálló mellénye pántjait. Steve mellé térdelt, vérében csak úgy száguldott az adrenalin.  


– Mi van? Bucky, mi van? – kérdezte, de Bucky nem is figyelt rá. Letépte magáról a fekete bőrt, majd az alatta lévő fehér inget, feltárva sápadt hasfalát. Zihálva előrehajolt.  


– Hívd Bannert! – mondta, és Steve csak akkor vette észre a rövid, vékony pengéjű, de annál élesebb kést. Bucky magába vágott, mélyen a húsba metszett, és csak vágott tovább vért spriccelve mindenfelé. Steve tehetetlenül kapott a keze után, de csak annyit ért el, hogy a fémkar ütése hátra lökje. Bucky arca eltorzult a fájdalomtól, de nem állt meg, fém ujjaival a maga vájta sebbe túrt, véres izmokat és fénylő belsőségeket tolva odébb; Steve felugrott és elkapta a kezét, próbálta elhúzni az ujjait – ha kell, az egész karját letépi – de akkor Bucky keze engedett, és egy apró vörös fiolát emelt ki magából. A fiola a földre esett, és miközben Steve nézte, fröcskölve sercegni és füstölni kezdett, és szétmarta maga alatt a padlót. Bucky eldobta a kést, véres ujjai Steve csuklójára szorultak.  


– Nem akarok meghalni, Steve! Veled akarok maradni!  


Súlyosan vérezve zuhant a földre. Steve úgy érezte magát, mintha lassított felvételt nézne, minden csendes volt és nyugodt. Próbálta kizárni a fejében üvöltő hangot, miközben nyomókötést helyezett a sebre. Elég szoros? Elég nagy? Natasha ordibálására lett figyelmes.  


– Stark! Gyere ide azonnal! – Aztán Stark felnyalábolta Buckyt, és vitte, vitte, míg el nem tűntek a szeme elől.  


– Steve – mondta Natasha mély, kétségbeesett hangon, majd azt: – Sam, próbáld te!  


– Kapitány, Steve!  


Steve rájuk nézett. Látta őket. Mit akarhatnak tőle?  


– Mi történt? – kérdezte Natasha. – Mi az isten történt? – Mindent vér borított. Tócsákban állt. Beborította Steve-et, a földet, beborított mindent.  


– Bucky meg fog halni – mondta neki, aztán az öve egyik zsebéből kis csipeszt vett elő, és felemelte az apró, vörös fiolát: fele elégett, de a maradék stabilnak tűnt.  


– Mi az? – kérdezte Natasha.  


– Ezt vágta ki magából – mondta neki, aztán felállt, beszállt az autóba, majd ki az autóból, be egy épületbe. Stark már várta, orvosokról beszélt, és hogy ők a legjobbak, meg hogy Bucky még a műtőben van, és Steve annyit mondott, oké, aztán elindult, hogy keressen egy helyet, ahol várakozhat.  


Végül a kórház kápolnájában kötött ki. Tágas, kellemes, alacsony mennyezetű terem volt, bézs kárpitokkal és műmárvány díszítésekkel. Felekezetfüggetlen, kaliforniai, de üres volt, hűvös és csendes. Jó ideje ott ült már, mikor megérkezett Natasha, és két székkel odébb helyet foglalt.  


– Még a műtőben van – mondta. – Durantot elfogták. Banner azt mondja, a kapszulában, amit James kivágott magából…  


– Méreg volt – fejezte be Steve. – Sav, vagy hasonló. A likvidálására.  


– Igen. Banner azt mondja…  


– Négy személynek volt hozzáférése. Durant, Pierce, Stucker és Holtzman. Elmondta, de csak most értettem meg.  


– Ha nem szedte volna ki, már biztos halott lenne – emlékeztette rá Natasha. – Élni akart, Steve.  


– Igen – mondta Steve: hát persze. A pódium csupasz, laminált felületére nézett, és azt a rémes feliratot látta a múltból: FÉRFIAINKAT HIÚSÁGBÓL ÁLDOZTÁK FEL. A fejében visszhangzó üvöltés egy rekedtes női sikoly volt: _…és miért? A testvéreink, a fiaink, a férjeink, a szerelmeink gáztámadásban haltak meg, és miért? Gáztámadás! Méreg! Belülről égtek el!_ Mellette egy idősebb nő azt üvöltötte: _És ők még szerencsések voltak._  


Natasha mintegy mellékesen megjegyezte:  


– Tudod, hogy megváltozik a hangod, mikor vele vagy?  


– Tessék? – nézett rá Steve.  


– A hangod – mondta. – Megváltozik, ha Barnesszal vagy. Elgondolkodtam. A hangod, amit mi ismerünk, az a színpadi hangod, ugye?  


Steve elnevette magát, milyen vicces volt, hogy ennyi év után épp most bukott le. Tiszta, harsogó hangon szólalt meg, ami mára szinte második természetévé vált:  


– Hölgyeim és Uraim! Csak Önök győzhetik le Hitlert. Támogassák háborús erőfeszítéseinket, legyen minden nap kötvény nap! Vásároljanak háborús kötvényt!  


Natasha csodálkozva hallgatta.  


– Te nem is Amerika Kapitány vagy, ugye?  


– Steve Rogers – nyújtotta felé a kezét elcsukló hangon. – Steve Rogers, Brooklynból.  


***  


– Kapitány, hol a pokolban vagy? – kérdezte Stark a kápolnába csörtetve. – Él, és téged akar látni, szóval nyomás – mondta, aztán mégis hozzátette. – Ne! Várj! – és elkapta Steve karját, aki az ajtó felé iramodott. – Mint a texasi láncfűrészes gyilkos – nézett végig Steve véráztatta ruháján, aztán Natashához fordult. – Hagytad, hogy így üljön itt? – De akkor Steve lerázta magáról a kezét, mert mindez nem számított; nem, ha Bucky él, és őt hívja.  


Bucky hamuszürke arccal, fájdalom és gyógyszerek keverékétől izzadva feküd a kórházi ágyon. Az egész hasát kötések borították. Mégis, a szorítása erős volt: keze Steve kezére markolt, és nem eresztette. Steve áthajolt az ágyon, és óvatosan megcsókolta.  


– Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte.  


– Szarul – válaszolta Bucky –, de túlélem. – Szája kényszeredett mosolyra húzódott. – Nem sokon múlt, azt hiszem. Hallottam, hogy a kápolnában voltál. Remélem nem megint a halhatatlan lelkemért imádkoztál.  


– Nem, csak üldögéltem ott. – És most, hogy Natasha felhívta rá a figyelmét, ő maga is hallotta a hangjában a változást. – Igazából, Margaret Waldenről gondolkodtam.  


– Kiről? – kérdezte Bucky.  


– Margaret Waldenről. Hogy felejthetted el Margaret Waldent? Ma is kísért ez a név. Meg az a másik is, a lány, akit anyád nézett ki neked. – Egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, aztán eszébe jutott. – Eileen Dougherty.  


– Megijesztesz – szólt Bucky. – Olyan vagy, mint az a nő a Két város regényében. A harmincas évekbeli barátnőimen rágódsz, akik rég halottak. Mi az ördögért gondolsz rájuk egyáltalán?  


– Csak arra gondoltam, milyen szerencsés vagyok, hogy nem vetted el egyiküket sem – mélázott Steve. – Vagy bárki mást.  


Bucky felnevetett, aztán összerezzenve a hasához kapott.  


– Áh, te seggfej! Sosem vettem volna el Margaret Waldent.  


– Nem tudhatod. Nagy volt rajtad a nyomás, ha visszaemlékszel. Alice elmondta, hogy anyád úgy akart szaporítani titeket, mint a díjnyertes tenyészdisznókat. Nem tudtam, meddig bírsz ellenállni. Plusz, ezt neked is el kell ismerned, mindig is elég konvencionális voltál – mondta Steve, figyelmen kívül hagyva Bucky felháborodását. – Te és én? Igazság szerint az az én ötletem volt. Te próbálkoztál volna? Nem hiszem. Úgyhogy itt az ideje, hogy őszinték legyünk. Ha én nem vagyok, te könyvelő lettél volna, és feleségül veszed Margaret Waldent.  


– Írok rólad egy könyvet… – mondta Bucky dühösen.  


– Jól teszed, az eddigiek mind csapnivalóak.  


–… az lesz a címe: Egy radikális nő – Steve Rogers története.  


Steve felnevetett.  


– Ezt a poént sosem fogod megunni, ugye?  


– Nem – mondta Bucky –, arra mérget vehetsz!  


Vége


End file.
